Ktoś wyjątkowy
by Neilameane
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Sherlock pozwala się złapać i torturować by ratować Johna. Po jego powrocie, oboje muszą się zmierzyć z konsekwencjami jego przykrych doświadczeń, jak również z uczuciami, do których uprzednio nie chcieli się przyznać. Dla czytelników pełnoletnich!
1. Chapter 1

**Autorka: **ArabellaFaith

**Link oryginału:** fanfiction net / s / 10149759 / 1 / The-Special-One

**Tłumacz:** Neilameane

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest.

**Od autorki:** Witam wszystkich! Dzięki, że wpadliście żeby przeczytać pierwszy rozdział mojego opowiadania o Sherlocku! Jestem ogromną fanką serialu i po prostu nie mogłam się już dłużej powstrzymywać od napisania mojego własnego opowiadania o Sherlocku i Johnie. Ten fanfic będzie zdecydowanie nastawiony na typ JohnLock z ewentualnymi scenami erotycznymi. Uwaga dla pierwszego rozdziału: zawiera szczegółowe opisy wykorzystywania, jakiemu poddawany jest Sherlock z rąk porywaczy. Proszę, bądźcie świadomi tego zanim zaczniecie czytać. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam scenografia, którą kreuję i bądźcie gotowi na pełne podniesienie kurtyny dla Sherlocka i Johna!

**Od tłumacza:** nowe tłumaczenia rozdziałów będą się pojawiały w poniedziałki i piątki.

**Jak zawsze, miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Ktoś wyjątkowy: rozdział pierwszy.**

Sherlock Holmes od najmłodszych lat wiedział, że pod wieloma względami był wyjątkowy. Bardzo wyjątkowy. Był inteligentny do granic możliwości, spostrzegawczy, a jego umiejętności wnioskowania były niezrównane w całej Wielkiej Brytanii – jeżeli nie na całym świecie. W ciągu całego jego dorosłego życia uznawał innych ludzi za nudnych, bez wyobraźni, męczących. Rzadko kiedy interesował się tym, co mieli do powiedzenia, ich wymysły były zbyt przyziemne, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę. Zwykle jedynymi wyjątkami od tej reguły byli psychopaci. Zabawne, że tak wielu ludzi również i jego za takiego uważało. Brak rozróżnienia tej subtelnej różnicy między psychopatą a socjopatą był jednym z mnóstwa powodów, dla których wielu ludzi było po prostu zbyt tępych, by byli warci choćby chwili jego uwagi.

Co za tym idzie, jego życie było cenniejsze niż życie innych. Odsuwając na bok głupie sentymenty, był bardziej wartościowy, niż większość zwykłych ludzi na ulicy. Nie tylko rozwiązywał przestępstwa i zapobiegał następnym, ale tego typu inteligencja była rzadkością. Był unikatowy. Wyjątkowym winem na półce pełnej zwykłych napitków. Z tego też powodu Sherlock nigdy nie odznaczał się zbytnim bohaterstwem. Podejmował ryzyko kiedy mu to pasowało, kiedy sobie tego życzył. Nie kiedy mogło by to uratować kogoś innego. Według niego nie było to do końca egoistyczne. Raczej logiczne. Jeśli przyjąłby na siebie strzał skierowany we właściciela lokalnego sklepu z kanapkami, facet wróciłby do domu do swojej żony i dzieci i prowadziłby doskonale przeciętne życie, następnie zmarłby któregoś dnia koło drogi. Nie zrobiłby nigdy w swoim życiu czegokolwiek nadzwyczajnego. W jego miejsce świat straciłby jedynego detektywa doradczego. Szybki rachunek w głowie doprowadził Sherlocka do wniosku, że mógłby, pośrednio, uratować życie ponad trzech tysięcy osób w następnym roku, jeśli nadal będzie rozwiązywał sprawy w obranym już tempie. Więc pod względem ludzkiego życia, jak dotąd przeważał wszystkich których znał.

Prosta logika.

Ale cała logika tego świata nie mogłaby go powstrzymać przed poświęceniem własnego życia by ratować Johna Watsona. Sherlock nie mógłby nikomu konkretnie odpowiedzieć kiedy to się stało. Kiedy głupie uczucie wkradło się do jego serca i zapanowało nad zimną, stanowczą logiką. Głupie, bezcelowe uczucie. John był lekarzem, z pewnością by ratował życia. Ale nawet gdyby był hydraulikiem, Sherlock i tak by oddał za niego życie. Durne, bezużyteczne uczucie. Sprawiło, że patrzał szaleńcowi prosto w oczy i bez chwili namysłu wybrał śmierć by ocalić Johna Watsona.

W takich chwilach dla Sherlocka wszystko stawało się doskonale i przerażająco klarowne. Wpuścił współlokatora do swojego życia, do swojego serca i miał teraz – ochoczo – zapłacić za to najwyższą cenę. Nie użyłby takiego naiwnego i śmiesznego słowa jak _miłość_ by opisać to, co czuł do lekarza, ale gdzieś u podstawy to było właśnie to. Miłość. Czysta, nieskażona, bezinteresowna miłość. John stał się centrum jego codziennego życia. Bez Johna Watsona nie było Sherlocka Holmesa, proste. To sprawiło, że poświęcenie się było łatwiejsze. Czemu tracić dwa życia jeśli jedno mogło zostać ocalone? Dla Sherlocka było to jasne jak słońce, że tym życiem było życie Johna. Ponieważ Sherlock _nie był _ wyjątkowy.

John był.

John i jego wielkie serce, śmiała odwaga i niezachwiane poczucie lojalności. Genialny umysł mógł się narodzić, można go było wyhodować, zaprojektować. Ale piękna dusza… to była prawdziwa rzadkość. John był wszystkim tym, z czego Sherlock drwił w młodości. Prowadzony sercem i tyloma skrupułami, które Sherlock uznawał za zbyt ograniczające. Ale to, co kiedyś uznawał za słabość i głupotę, teraz widział jako największą siłę zarówno charakteru jak i woli.

W czasie tych ostatnich sekund rozważań, tysiąc możliwości przeleciało przez jego umysł. Tysiąc wspomnień chciało wypłynąć na powierzchnię, więc je odepchnął. Była szansa, mała szansa, by jego ostatnia sztuczka zadziałała. Dzięki której mógł wrócić. Nikła, ale była. Nawet bez żadnych szans i tak poświęciłby siebie by ratować Johna, ale nadzieja, że może kiedyś znowu zobaczyć przyjaciela sprawiła, że jego umysł działał w karkołomnym tempie przetwarzając możliwości, trybiki pracowały tak szybko, że jeśli by były z prawdziwej stali i smaru, stopiły by się.

Ocenił ryzyko. To musiało wystarczyć. Jeśli się nie uda, umrze ze świadomością, że John jest bezpieczny. Jeśli jednak zadziała… cóż, wtedy trzeba będzie zapłacić pewną cenę. Cenę za ból, jaki sprawił Johnowi swoją pozorowaną śmiercią. Cenę za każdą sekundę rozpaczy Johna. I Sherlock wymusi tą cenę na swoich przeciwnikach z okrucieństwem, które zszokowałoby dobrego doktora jeśli kiedykolwiek by się o tym dowiedział.

* * *

Dwa lata później.

Było już prawie po wszystkim. Byli już wytropieni i wyeliminowani w taki lub inny sposób, wszyscy prócz jednego. Był cwany, na tyle cwany, że wyrwał się ze szponów Sherlocka. Nigdy nie wychylił się z ukrycia. Dlatego jedynym sposobem by go dopaść było wpaść w jego ręce. Pozwolić by ostrożny, brutalny człowiek myślał, że złapał wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa. Podczas gdy tak naprawdę to Sherlock złapie jego. Obliczył wszystko dwa, trzy razy, dziesiątki razy. Plan nie był najlepszy. Wystąpią skutki, które będą się ciągnąć za Sherlockiem latami. Ale chciał wrócić do domu. Chciał być z Johnem. Już zapomniał jak samotne było jego życie zanim zawitał do niego John Watson.

Niekończąca się harówka nad codziennymi wydarzeniami, ciemność, która w niego wpełzała, kiedy jego umysł był zbyt długo bezczynny. Nuda, która mogła być przerwana jedynie przez narkotyki, które oczyszczały mu umysł jednocześnie go przyćmiewając. Zapomniał jak to było przedtem. I może nigdy nie doceniał Johna tak jak powinien. Światła, które John wprowadził do jego życia. Tyle czasu spędził na chłodnej kalkulacji i bezwzględnej dedukcji, że pozwolił by prawie niezauważalnie mijały go drobne rzeczy, które John robił by rozświetlić jego życie. To były rzeczy, które mógł przegapić jedynie idiota, jak zresztą John trafnie wyzywał go tyle razy. Chodziło nie o to, że John robił zakupy, ale że zawsze wybierał ulubiony rodzaj herbaty Sherlocka. Nie tyle o to, że John znosił jego wielogodzinne zamykanie się w swoim pałacu pamięci, ale że zawsze był przy nim by wysłuchać Sherlocka kiedy z niego wychodził. Czy kiedykolwiek, przed swoją udawaną śmiercią, pomyślał o tym, żeby docenić doktora?

Był w błędzie. Dwa lata bez przyjaciela zajęło mu by zrozumieć ile John Watson dla niego znaczył. Dlatego też uklęknął w wilgotnej celi, z plecami pociętymi na plasterki, trzema złamanymi żebrami, wszystkimi posiniaczonymi, mocno zaciskając zęby by nie odgryźć sobie przypadkiem języka, kiedy przeszyła go siła następnego uderzenia.

Ostrożne wyliczenia oczywiście się zgadzały. Nie chcieli go od razu zabić. To było największe ryzyko w całym przedsięwzięciu. Jeśli chcieliby go zlikwidować zaraz na początku, cały plan wziąłby w łeb. Ale nie, Sherlock prawidłowo odgadł, że okrucieństwo wroga przeważyłoby nad chęcią widzenia go martwym. Jedyną rzeczą z jaką się _prze_liczył był jego własny mechanizm obronny.

Kiedy wzięli go do celi, która miała być jego domem przez następne dwa miesiące, Sherlock zakładał, że poradzi sobie z bólem tak samo, jak sobie radził z każdym innym rodzajem cierpienia w swoim życiu. Wycofał by się do swojego umysłu, zabarykadował się w pałacu pamięci aż wszystko minie. W przeszłości pozwalało my to zdystansować się od świata fizycznego, oddzielić się od jego własnych uczuć.

Ale jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie czuł takiego bólu.

Uderzenia były odpowiednio wymierzane. Masywny mężczyzna chłostał go w odpowiednio przemyślany sposób. Obrażenia były zaplanowane, obliczone i zsumowane. Usunięte. Za pierwszym razem, gdy zdarli mu skórę na plecach za pomocą bata poczuł mieszaninę strachu. To nim wstrząsnęło. Nawet wewnątrz swojego umysłu czuł ten ból. Czasem nawet nieszkodliwy skórzany splot potrafił ciąć aż do kości. Jego nerwy krzyczały posyłając fale agonii wzdłuż całego ciała. Gorzej, parę dni po chłoście mogli znowu robić to samo, biczować rany, które jego ciało desperacko starało się zabliźnić.

Jednak nawet przed tym potrafił się ukryć. Potrafił oddalić się od czerwonej i gorącej agonii spędzając czas na obliczaniu ryzyka infekcji, tempa w jakim by się rozprzestrzeniła, która bakteria byłaby najbardziej prawdopodobna by wdać się w jego rany i jak by musiała być leczona. Przy każdym uderzeniu dopuszczał do głosu swojego wewnętrznego analityka by czuł i analizował. Rozważał ile by potrzeba było szwów by zamknąć rozcięcie, potem wyliczenia stawały się bardziej intensywne w czasie, gdy biczowanie trwało nieustannie i musiał wziąć pod uwagę inne rany, otworzone na nowo lub pogłębione i ile skóry, z którą można by cokolwiek zrobić, zostało na jego plecach.

Wiedział, że będą blizny. Bazując na tym jak głębokie było rozcięcie analizował ile lat zajęłoby każdej bliźnie by zbladła. A które nigdy całkiem nie znikną.

Brał również pod uwagę okaleczenia. Utratę palców u rąk i nóg, może parę stałych zniekształceń na jego twarzy lub nieodwracalne uszkodzenie kończyny. Zwykłą fizyczną niepełnosprawność mógł jakoś przezwyciężyć. Jak dotąd nie utracił żadnej kończyny, ale nie sądził żeby trwało to długo. Ocenił, że jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze go żadnej nie pozbawili było przedłużenie tortury. Do tak dużej rany zakażenie wdałoby się bardzo szybko. Lub też ryzykowaliby jego śmierć na skutek utraty zbyt dużej ilości krwi. Nie, za bardzo chcieli przedłużyć zabawę z nim, żeby podejmować takie ryzyko.

Oczywiście Sherlock wziął pod uwagę również gwałt. Kiedy się zorientowali, że nie reaguje na tortury jak normalny człowiek, byli zobligowani do odkrycia innych metod. Historycznie, gwałt był wypróbowaną i prawdziwą formą upokorzenia, dominacji i udręki. Sherlockowi nie były obce tematy związane z seksem. Nie był zdolny do osiągnięcia tej zaćmiewającej umysł przyjemności z aktu seksualnego, ponieważ jego umysł po prostu nie mógł być bezczynny. Seks nie czynił go nieśmiałym czy zażenowanym. Po prostu go nie interesował. Nigdy nie zabrakło mu tchu, bicie serca nie przyśpieszyło, jego myśli nie zaczęły się gubić z powodu zauroczenia. Tak więc po krótkich, klinicznych badaniach wykonanych na sobie i innych odłożył ten temat na bok. Co nie znaczyło, że nie zauważał zapędów innych. Mechanizmu samego aktu i emocji, które za nim stały.

Wściekłość, w tym przypadku. Nienawiść, złość, chęć zadania bólu. Chęć dominacji. W gwałcie rzadko chodziło o seks. Statystycznie chodziło o kontrolę i złość. Oczywiście pożądanie również było jakimś czynnikiem, ale to nie dotyczyło Sherlocka. Był w stanie skatalogować każdą z tych rzeczy i je zsumować. W swoim życiu przeczytał wiele raportów na temat statystyk wykorzystywania seksualnego i psychologii, która szła w parze z powrotem do zdrowia. Dla zwykłego umysłu, dojście do siebie było kwestią czasu, wsparcia i zrozumienia, że wina nie leżała po stronie ofiary. Sherlock pod żadnym względem nie miał „przeciętnego umysłu". Wiedział, że wszystko co mu robili nie było jego winą. Logika nie pozwalała mu widzieć tego w inny sposób. Ból można było zbyć. Poniżenie nie było dla niego niczym nowym. Był przezywany „dziwolągiem" tak wiele razy, że w pewnym sensie zaczął być z tego dumny.

Wszystko to powinno było go przygotować. Powinni łatwo pozwolić mu zignorować ataki. I kiedy napastnicy zauważyliby, że to nie miało na niego żadnego wpływu zaczęliby się nudzić i wymyśliliby coś innego. Może tortury prądem. Chłosta. Podtopienie.

Ale nic, żadna ilość przygotowań, żadna chłodna kalkulacja, żadne jasne i racjonalne myślenie, nie mogły go do tego przygotować.

Od razu był w stanie stwierdzić kiedy to się zbliżało. Mężczyzna zapowiedział swoje intencje sposobem chodzenia, zaciśniętymi szczękami, błyskiem w oku. I oczywiście charakterystyczne odpinanie pasa. Nakazał dwóm strażnikom by zdjęli go z miejsca, w którym był zawieszony pod sufitem. Jednak ulga jaka go ogarnęła, kiedy jego ramiona zostały zwolnione trwała tylko chwilę, bo zaraz został pochylony na brudnej ławie, a jego ramiona znowu napięte. Wziął parę głębokich wdechów przez złamany nos i zacisnął szczęki wiedząc, że najlepszym sposobem by zniechęcić drania było pozostanie spokojnym i nie ukazywanie żadnych oznak cierpienia. Kiedy zdarto niego spodnie zamknął oczy i wycofał się między mury swego pałacu pamięci. Słowa tego człowieka stały się odległe, a wkrótce znikły całkowicie. Już nie czuł bólu z rozcięcia na policzku, który był przyciskany do szorstkiej powierzchni drewnianej ławy. Już nie czuł zimna i twardej podłogi pod kolanami. Swobodnie przeszedł pod ulubione drzwi w pałacu, które prowadziły go do jego ulubionego pokoju. Wspomnienia o jego ulubionej rzeczy. Pokój Johna. Zaczął ostrożnie oglądać każdą rzecz uwielbiając każdą z nich.

Wtargnięcie pozbawiło go tchu i tak zaskoczyło, że nie miał nawet czasu by się przygotować. Czuł jakby kula z dźwigu burzącego przedarła się przez jego umysł. To nie było coś, co mogło być spowodowane bólem czy upokorzeniem. To była napaść. _Profanacja_. Jego umysł zaczął szaleć, kiedy ciało zmagało się z przetwarzaniem każdego nowego bólu. Desperacko przylgnął do wspomnień związanych z Johnem, ale natychmiast odrzucił je z obrzydzeniem, nie chcąc plugawić tych cennych wspomnień ohydą, która właśnie miała miejsce. Zamiast tego starał się opanować swoje szalejące myśli. Gdyby tylko mógł się uczepić jakiejś myśli, jakiejś formy oceny, analizy i dedukcji. Ale nie mógł złapać nawet strzępka w zamęcie swojego umysłu.

To był ból i ciemność i upodlenie i pogwałcenie. Ta napaść była zarówno psychiczna jak i fizyczna. Dlaczego Sherlock nigdy nie wiedział jak bardzo intymny mógł być akt seksualny? Może, może gdyby był świadom jasnej strony tego uczucia, mógłby się przygotować również na jego ciemna stronę. To nie była tylko jakaś czynność, ale coś było mu odbierane. Brutalnie kradzione. Sekret, osobiste partie zostały obnażone i plądrowane. Części jego jestestwa, których nigdy z nikim nie dzielił były bezdusznie maltretowane.

Jego oczy, dotychczas mocno zaciśnięte, otworzyły się nagle. Zorientował się, że, bez wątpienia, każdy mijający właśnie moment wypali się na zawsze w jego umyśle. Ohydne plamy na podłodze, woda ściekająca po ścianach, palące wejście i rozdzierający ból, nie będą zachowane w ładnych pudełkach wewnątrz jego pałacu pamięci. Będą wyryte na ścianach. Wydrapane na podłogach. I nawet jeśli zburzy cały ten cholerny budynek i postawi inny, one wstaną z popiołów i znowu odcisną swoje piętno na nowych ścianach. To było nie do uniknięcia. Wbrew jego woli, pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu z oka po policzku, przez nos i spadła na ławkę. Nie mógł złapać oddechu, czuł jakby zaraz miał się udusić. W desperacji starał się wyliczyć ile sekund bez tlenu wytrzyma zanim zemdleje. Jak długo ludzkie ciało mogło wytrzymać bez powietrza?

Jego wirujący umysł podrzucił mu liczbę i zaczął analizować. Jego odliczanie podjęło obrzydliwy rytm pchnięć wykonywanych przez mężczyznę za nim. W czasie kiedy wyliczał, inne myśli zaczęły do niego docierać z ciemności. Przeciętna długość czasu jakiego facet w średnim wieku potrzebował do ejakulacji. Statystyczne szanse zarażenia się STD(1) z tego zdarzenia. Ile by się ten procent pomnożył jeśli inni by go wykorzystali w ten sposób?

Przez chwilę jego umysł zapadł się w ciemność ogarnięty totalnym chaosem na myśl, że inni też mogą go wziąć. Starał się ją odgonić. Starał się zachować odrobinę kontroli.

Jego myśli zaczęły migotać, wzrok zaczął gasnąć. To sprowadziło na niego znowu nieco spokoju. Osiągał już punkt, w którym mógł odpłynąć. Kiedy podjął na nowo odliczanie miał jedynie nadzieję, że jeśli nadal będzie pozbawiony powietrza, to zabicie go nie powinno już trwać zbyt długo. Myśl o przetrwaniu z uszkodzeniem mózgu prawdziwie go przerażała. W głowie znowu powtarzał liczby czekając na ciemność. Ile jeszcze sekund upłynie zanim jego serce się nie zatrzyma, kiedy w końcu zemdleje. O ile wzrastają szanse na uszkodzenie mózgu z każdą mijającą chwilą.

Kiedy ciemność zaczęła go już ogarniać, poczuł, że ogromny ciężar na jego plecach się podnosi. Jego płuca automatycznie się rozszerzyły łykając ogromne hausty wilgotnego powietrza. Kiedy starał się zdiagnozować wszystko to, co go bolało, nie dało się zignorować obelg rzucanych pod jego adresem. Ohydnych słów. Logicznie wiedział, że były bardziej odzwierciedleniem napastnika, niż jego samego. Więc dlaczego czuł się taki zbrukany? Dlaczego wstyd malował się na jego policzkach? Nie zrobił niczego złego. Jednakże nie potrafił tego powstrzymać.

Szybko szarpnięto nim w górę i z powrotem podwieszono na łańcuchu pod sufitem. Wydał cichy jęk bólu. Wyszarpane rany na jego plecach znowu się otwarły, mięśnie krzyczały w agonii, gdyż były za mocno wykręcone. Ból po gwałcie był niezmierny, palące cierpienie pożerało go od środka. Jednakże, gorsze niż to wszystko, była chłodna stróżka krwi wymieszana ze spermą cieknąca wzdłuż jego ud.

Sherlock nie stracił rachuby ile razy został wykorzystany. Wykorzystany, wzięty, maltretowany, w pewnym sensie słowo gwałt było dla niego zbyt przykre. Haniebne. Jakim cudem jego życie tak radykalnie się zmieniło? – Nie, nie stracił rachuby. Nie stopiły się razem. Każdy raz był wypalony w jego umyśle. Każde pchnięcie, każdy jęk, każdy uchwyt brudnych palców na jego biodrach. Jakoś te sińce były dla niego najobrzydliwsze. Okrągłe czarne smugi w kształcie palców wbijających się w niego. Były odrażające i plugawe. Zbledną, Sherlock to wiedział. Mógł wskazać ilość dni, ilość _godzin_ póki nie znikną. Więc dlaczego przejmowały go bardziej niż blizny, które mogą nigdy nie zniknąć z jego pleców?

Z upływem czasu, Sherlock nieustannie przypominał sobie dlaczego do tego dopuścił. Dlaczego pozwolił by go złapano. To było jedyne wyjście. Nie mógł wrócić, póki wszyscy jego wrogowie nie zostali wyeliminowani, nie mógł w ten sposób ryzykować życiem Johna. Chciał wrócić do swojego życia, do mieszkania nr 221B, do swojej pracy i swojego jedynego prawdziwego przyjaciela. To było _jedyne wyjście_. Więc mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Musiał.

Koniec końców zajęło to mniej czasu niż pierwotnie zakładał. Ogółem siedem tygodni, dwa dni, pięć godzin i osiem minut, zanim nadarzyła się okazja. Już dawno zdążył zapamiętać twarze bandytów, hierarchię wewnątrz ich grupy. Wiedział który z nich trzyma klucze, który ma broń. Wiedział, że ten z karabinem utykał nieco na lewą nogę, najwyraźniej z powodu osłabionej rzepki w kolanie. Wiedział, że człowiek z kluczem do jego kajdanek miał mały pęcherz i chodził sobie ulżyć średnio raz na dwie przecinek siedem godzin. I wiedział, że mężczyzna, którego musiał zabić by wrócić do domu, wrócić do Johna – _chronić Johna_ – był w pokoju osiem metrów w dół korytarza, a potem dwa metry na prawo. Strażnik przy drzwiach, miał broń, brak szczegółowego treningu.

Kiedy nadszedł czas, ruszał się bardzo szybko. Nie kierowała nim chęć zemsty czy rewanżu. To by tylko przeszkadzało, mogłoby przyćmić jego myśli. Zmusił się do chłodu, by się zdystansować. Odebrać klucz strażnikowi pełniącego wartę. Otworzyć kajdanki, uciszyć i unieszkodliwić wspomnianego strażnika. Dwa strzały, zabić dwóch zbirów po obu stronach drzwi do celi. Jeszcze jeden strzał w stronę mężczyzny na końcu korytarza. Uderzenie piętą w kolano gościa od karabinu. Zimna krew podpowiedziała mu by oszczędzać naboje. Zdjąć strażnika z bronią ręczną, który wybiegł zza rogu. Jeszcze pięć kroków w kierunku celu jego poszukiwań. W pistolecie nie został już ani jeden nabój. Pozbył się go. Zainicjowana krótka walka wręcz. Uderzenie w splot słoneczny, drugie w skroń. Zwykły krok za człowieka, dół dłoni przyciśnięty do szczęki i tyłu głowy. Szybki skręt. Głośny trzask.

I było już po wszystkim. Ostatni z nich został zdjęty. Był wolny. Mógł wrócić do domu. Dom. _John. _Adrenalina, która zaprowadziła go aż do tego momentu zaczęła się kończyć. Spodziewał się tego, przygotował się na to. Ból był niczym płonące ostrze pod skórą, obejmując go jak stary przyjaciel. Wykorzystał go w ostatnim akcie wysiłku. Złamał zamek w biurku, wydobył telefon komórkowy. Trzęsącymi się palcami wykręcił numer.

-Zrobione. Odbierzcie mnie.- Wtedy odleciał.

* * *

(1) STD - ang.: sexually transmitted diseases – choroby przenoszone drogą płciową


	2. Chapter 2

**Od autorki: **Cześć wszystkim! Dziękuję, że wróciliście by przeczytać drugi rozdział, w którym John mimowolnie spotyka się z Mycroftem i fabuła się zagęszcza. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba! Miłego czytania!

* * *

John miał nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie miał do czynienia z Mycroftem Holmesem. Problemem nie był fakt, że darzył go jeszcze mniejszą sympatią niż przedtem. Po prostu wiązało się z nim za dużo bolesnych wspomnień. Życie pod numerem 221B było wystarczająco ciężkie. Bycie otoczonym przez rzeczy Sherlocka, jego zapachy czy szalone eksperymenty. A widok Mycrofta był już po prostu przesadą. Żyjący i oddychający brat jego przyjaciela był czymś więcej niż mógłby znieść.

Kiedy koło niego zatrzymała się limuzyna rozważył ucieczkę. Bezwiednie wyliczył jak daleko by uciekł, zanim najemnicy Mycrofta by go złapali i przywlekli z powrotem. Prawdopodobnie niezbyt daleko. Jakby wyczuwając te rozmyślania, kamera na rogu ulicy ożyła kierując się w jego stronę, skupiając na nim obiektyw i robiąc zbliżenie. Z westchnieniem rezygnacji, John otworzył drzwi i wszedł do auta.

-Witaj Mycrofcie,- powiedział sucho. Mycroft posłał w jego kierunku wąski uśmiech i skłonił głowę w powitaniu. -Czy możemy wreszcie skończyć tą zabawę w ciuciubabkę? Jeśli czegoś chcesz to zadzwoń. Napisz mi sms-a. Zapukaj do drzwi.

-No ale jest tyle skutecznych sposobów przy przykuć twoją uwagę, doktorze Watson. Telefon można zignorować. I wiesz jak bardzo nie lubię pisać sms-ów. Poza tym, nie możesz być zły na starego człowieka za to, że nie chce się wspinać po schodach do twojego mieszkania.

-Pani Hudson radzi sobie bardzo dobrze, a jest starsza od ciebie o trzy dekady.

-Przytyk pod moim adresem John?- Mycroft prychnął i pokiwał głową. -Myślałem, że jesteś ponad takie rzeczy.

-Tak? Jednak nie jestem. Czego chcesz?

Wyczuwając, że cierpliwość Johna jest na wyczerpaniu, Mycroft odchrząknął by przejść do meritum sprawy. -Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

-Ty?- John roześmiał się. -Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? Masz cały rząd brytyjski w zasięgu ręki i najprawdopodobniej połowę każdego innego rządu na świecie. Do czego mógłbym ci być potrzebny?

-Operacja odbicia. O dość… delikatnej naturze. Jako że jesteś zarówno żołnierzem jak i lekarzem, spełniasz oba wymagane przeze mnie kryteria. Są jeszcze… inne czynniki.

-Inne czynniki? Mycroft, po prostu powiedz mi co się do cholery dzieje.

-Królowa i kraj cię wzywają, Kapitanie Watson, to się do cholery dzieje.- Mycroft odpowiedział ostro. John spojrzał na niego twardo.

-Królowa i kraj,- szepnął miękko. Mycroft tylko podniósł jedną brew, podchodząc z rezerwą to gniewu w głosie Johna. Nastąpiła chwila napiętej ciszy między nimi. -Nigdy nie musisz się uciekać do siły fizycznej, co Mycroft? - John w końcu zapytał.

-Prawie nigdy.

-Zrobię to raz i tylko raz. Ponieważ twój brat- zatrzymał się, niezdolny wyrazić tego co czuł. -I jak skończę cokolwiek by to nie było, zostawisz mnie w spokoju. Nigdy już mnie nie porwiesz z ulicy do jednej z twoich limuzyn, weźmiesz z mojego domu wszystkie kamery nadzorujące i, jeśli wszystko pójdzie według planu, to nigdy już nie będziemy musieli ze sobą rozmawiać.-

-Zgoda,- Mycroft natychmiast przystał na warunek, czym zaskoczył Johna. Spodziewał się jakiegoś „ale", tymczasem wyraz twarzy Mycrofta był łagodny i ugodowy. -Jeśli jednak zmienisz zdanie na temat warunków naszej umowy, kiedy już skończysz, będę uradowany mogąc znowu zaburzyć twoją prywatność i ingerować w twoje życie.

-Cholerne niedoczekanie,- mruknął John. Mycroft nie odpowiedział na ten komentarz, zamiast tego podał Johnowi akta.

-Potrzebuję byś odbił kogoś. Był więźniem gangu z południowej Europy. Z jego pomocą mogłem odkryć ich dokładną lokację. Teraz musimy go stamtąd wyciągnąć. I będzie potrzebował lekarza.

-Sojusznik polityczny?

-Niezupełnie.- Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Mycrofta. -Wręcz przeciwnie. Jednak jest to ktoś, kto całkowicie pochłania moją uwagę. Polecisz odrzutowcem, a na miejsce dolecisz helikopterem. Tam będzie czekał na ciebie twój sprzęt. Nie mamy żadnego nadzoru w jaskini i nie mogę ci powiedzieć, czy wewnątrz będą jeszcze jacyś żywi członkowie gangu kiedy dotrzesz na miejsce. Ale twoim jedynym zadaniem jest dotrzeć do celu i wyciągnąć go stamtąd. Potem masz udzielić pomocy medycznej na jaką tylko zajdzie potrzeba w czasie, w którym oboje będziecie odtransportowani do prywatnego szpitala w Belgrave. (1)

-Kto jest moim celem? Nie ma żadnego zdjęcia.

-Żadnych zdjęć. Zbyt niebezpieczne. Szkic podstawowego planu jest w aktach. Twój cel jest zaznaczony czerwonym X-em. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, znajdziesz go bez problemu.

-A jeśli _będą _jakieś problemy?

-Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że w czasie, który spędziłeś u boku mego brata, jakieś jego zdolności przeszły na ciebie. Jakoś to rozgryziesz.- Limuzyna zatrzymała się, kiedy John drgnął na wspomnienie o Sherlocku. Wyszli bez słowa i w przeciągu kilku sekund John wchodził na pokład odrzutowca.

W trakcie lotu przebrał się, założył sprzęt i przewertował akta, które otrzymał od Mycrofta. Plan wydawał się dość prosty _jeśli _wywiad Mycrofta miał rację. Już kiedyś, będąc w wojsku, brał udział w misji odbicia zakładnika. Zwykle kiedy ratowana osoba była ofiarą jakiejś traumy, wybuchu IED(2), tortur ze strony wrogich żołnierzy, chorób. Przyjmując, że jego cel był w niewoli nieokreśloną ilość czasu, John zakładał, że będzie miał do czynienia z ranami wynikłymi z tortur. Tak bardzo jakby chciał, żeby był to jego pierwszy raz, niestety tak nie będzie. Wojna była ohydna. Wiedział to z własnego doświadczenia. Ludzie potrafili robić innym okrutne rzeczy. Sprawdził torbę z sprzętem medycznym. Była wyposażona lepiej niż powinna, nie żeby spodziewał się czego innego po Mycrofcie.

Kiedy znalazł się w helikopterze umysł Johna, jak to często się zdarzało, zwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka. Spotkanie z Mycroftem przywołało zbyt wiele bolesnych wspomnień. Samotność tak naprawdę nigdy go nie opuściła, ale był w stanie zagłuszyć rozpacz. Bolesną pustkę. Teraz rana była tak samo świeża jak dwa lata temu. Utrata Sherlocka była najgorszym przejściem w życiu Johna. Czuł jakby ból miał go pochłonąć. W czasie, który wspólnie spędzili, jakimś cudem Sherlock stał się dla Johna całym światem. Był złośliwy i trochę oziębły, przerażająco genialny, aspołeczny i wyrachowany. Ale był też zabawny, lojalny, nawet miły na swój sposób. John nigdy nie spotkał innego człowieka, który byłby bardziej zdeterminowany, ani takiego, który tak bardzo by go intrygował. Ale Sherlock nie był dla Johna jedynie zagadką. John był jego przyjacielem. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem. I może jedyną osobą, która znała łagodną stronę detektywa.

Nie, nie przytulał pluszowego misia przed snem ani nie płakał ze wzruszenia oglądając stare filmy, ale był niesamowicie opiekuńczy względem tych niewielu osób na jakich mu zależało. Mógł bezmyślnie zranić czyjeś uczucia, a potem pocieszyć paroma miłymi słowami, kiedy się zorientował, że przesadził. Mógł czuwać w czasie nocy, kiedy Johna nawiedzały koszmary i grać na swoich skrzypcach aż do wczesnych godzin porannych, kiedy muzyka w końcu uśpiła doktora. I przywrócił Johna z powrotem do życia. Pokazał mu świat przygód i ekscytacji. Z Sherlockiem nigdy nie było nudno. Ten niesamowity umysł pracował z prędkością światła, intrygując go i czasem niepokojąc swoim geniuszem. Sherlock był wszystkim czego Johnowi brakowało w życiu i z czego nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

A teraz już go nie było.

John zamrugał by wycofać połyskujące łzy i odchrząknął. Jego pilot zakomunikował, że byli gotowi do lądowania. Za Johnem inni żołnierze sprawdzali rynsztunek. Z przyzwyczajenia i on chwycił za swoją broń mimo, że nie powinien jej używać. Po to byli pozostali. Jego jedynym zadaniem było znaleźć cel i go wyciągnąć.

Śmigłowiec wylądował i ruszyli do celu. Jasne światło słońca zostało nagle odcięte kiedy weszli do jaskini. Polegając na mapie, którą zapamiętał, John przebył drogę do punktu docelowego. Od wejścia do jaskini droga była prosta. Trzy metry, dwa metry w lewo, drzwi po prawej. Kiedy reszta żołnierzy się rozdzieliła, John zobaczył ścieżkę zawaloną ciałami. Jak długo tu leżały? Zgadywał, że nie więcej niż jeden dzień. Jeśli wszyscy byli martwi, to dlaczego obiekt poszukiwań nie opuścił jaskini? I jeśli miał jakąś pomoc, to dlaczego nie odprowadziła go do wyjścia?

John odsunął na bok pytania i minął ostatni róg. Drzwi były w zasięgu wzroku. Otworzył je kopniakiem i żadna osoba, która znajdowała się wewnątrz nie poruszyła się. Jedna była zaraz przy drzwiach, jedynie parę sińców znaczyło jej skórę, kark widocznie skręcony. Nic w tym człowieku nie przykuło uwagi Johna. Jeśli to był cel, to Mycroft nie miał szczęścia. Druga postać w pomieszczeniu była zbitkiem krwi i podartych ubrań. Jej blada klatka piersiowa była obnażona, ale skóra była tak ubroczona krwią i siniakami, że ciężko było dojrzeć coś więcej. Włosy były długie, skudlone i wypłowiałe, przez co trudno było rozpoznać ich naturalny kolor. Spodnie, które prawdopodobnie kiedyś były czarne, były poplamione ziemią i błotem, podarte na kolanach, rozpięte na biodrach. Źle dopasowane, szybko zawiązane buty na stopach.

Lata treningu dały o sobie znać i John w ułamku sekundy był u jego boku. Sprawdził puls, słaby ale stały. Po wstępnych oględzinach obrażeń, John przygotował się do poniesienia mężczyzny. Normalnie użyłby chwytu strażackiego, ale ten człowiek był tak wymizerowany, że John był w stanie go ponieść z jedną ręką pod kolanami, a drugą pod ramionami. Jego waga nie była przytłaczająca, dzięki czemu trzymając go w ten sposób nie pogorszy poważnych ran na plecach mężczyzny. John szybko się dźwignął i znowu był na nogach. Skierował się w stronę drzwi, błądząc oczami po ciele w jego ramionach, natychmiast robiąc wykaz obrażeń. Złamane kolano, poważne rany szarpane na plecach, złamane żebra, przemieszczone ramię, wszystkie palce w jednej dłoni złamane. Na szyi widniały wściekle czerwone ślady, jak gdyby ktoś chciał go udusić. Złamany nos, duże rozcięcie na kości policzkowej, które będzie wymagało szwów.

Kiedy John wychodził z jaskini, głowa mężczyzny opadła całkiem do tyłu, ale za chwilę słońce oślepiło lekarza. Ale, pomyślał – pomyślał, że widział – nie, przywidziało mu się. Jego umysł robi mu żarty, ponieważ to Mycroft go tu przysłał, ponieważ myślał o Sherlocku w czasie lotu helikopterem, ponieważ kiedy ból stawał się nie do zniesienia wszędzie widział jego twarz. Zamrugał by wycofać łzy, które nagle zaczęły szczypać go w oczy, niecierpliwy bardziej niż zwykle by dotrzeć do śmigłowca i udowodnić sobie, że się myli. Dotarł do tyłu maszyny, położył mężczyznę w wolnym miejscu zarezerwowanym dla Johna i jego działania. Wewnątrz helikoptera światło było nieco stłumione. Kiedy oczy przyzwyczaiły się do oświetlenia, John złapał swoją torbę i zaczął wyciągać przedmioty, których mógł potrzebować, niezdolny by spojrzeć w twarz mężczyzny.

Ponieważ gdyby spojrzał, ten nie byłby Sherlockiem i w jakiś sposób czułby jakby po raz kolejny stracił Sherlocka. Logicznie ujmując wiedział, że Sherlock był martwy, od dwóch lat, co nie powstrzymywało tęsknoty w jego sercu. Chciał być taki jak Sherlock, chciał być prowadzonym jedynie przez logikę, odepchnąć uczucia, odrzucić paraliżujące emocje. Ale nie mógł. Po prostu nie potrafił. Ale wciąż i wciąż przez ostatnie dwa lata borykał się z pustką. Mógł się z tym znowu zmierzyć. Musiał.

John odwrócił się do człowieka na podłodze śmigłowca, palcami lekko odchylił do tyłu jego głowę żeby zobaczyć jego twarz. Żeby zmierzyć się z prawdą.

Jego serce najpierw się zatrzymało, po czym zaczęło walić jak oszalałe.

Nie.

Nie.

To było niemożliwe.

Drżącymi palcami odgarnął długie zmatowiałe włosy. To czoło, te kości policzkowe. Nos był złamany, ale mimo to, John znał ten nos. Te usta, ta broda. Jego wydziczałe oczy przebiegły po całej długości leżącego przed nim ciała. Było wymizerowane, ale o właściwym wzroście, właściwej budowie. Wzrok Johna bezradnie wrócił do twarzy. Tej twarzy. Twarzy _Sherlocka_. Urosła w nim desperacka i zwariowana nadzieja. Sherlock.

Sherlock.

-Sherlock?- W końcu wydusił z siebie to słowo krztusząc się nim jak umierający człowiek. Jakby wypływając spod ogromnego ciężaru, powieki drgnęły. -Sherlock?!- John wyrzucił z siebie jak żądanie, jak modlitwę. Z nadludzkim wysiłkiem uchyliła się jedna powieka, zaraz potem druga. Niepewnie zamrugały kiedy świat zaczął się wyostrzać. John, nieruchomy jak skała, z zapartym tchem obserwował, póki oczy nie otwarły się całkowicie. Gapił się w dół. W oczy Sherlocka. -_Sherlock!_

W głębokim zakątku swojego umysłu, Sherlock słyszał zawołanie i chciał na nie odpowiedzieć. Poczuł ból kiedy ramiona Johna owinęły się wokół niego i mocno się zacisnęły, ale ból był niczym, _niczym_ w porównaniu do radości. John tu był. Trzymał go. John tu był. John był bezpieczny. Jego ostatnią myślą zanim znowu zemdlał było _Wreszcie, dom._

* * *

**Od autorki c.d.:** Ponownie razem! (czy ktoś jeszcze słyszy ten utwór w głowie? Reunited and it feels so good(3)) tak czy owak, mam nadzieję, że czytanie tego sprawiło wam równie ogromną przyjemność jak mi pisanie! Staram się odzwierciedlać sposób mówienia i maniery postaci tak wiernie jak tylko potrafię, ale oczywiście nigdy nie jest doskonale.

(1) Belgrave Medical Centre, Centrum Medyczne w Sheffield, na wschód od Manchesteru

(2) IED – improvised explosive device – improwizowane urządzenie wybuchowe (np. prowizoryczne miny)

(3) piosenka w wykonaniu Peaches and Herb


	3. Chapter 3

**Od autorki:** Rozdział, w którym John odbywa rozmowę z Mycroftem i dowiaduje się, dlaczego Sherlock w ogóle musiał zniknąć. Miłego czytania!

**Od tłumaczki:** W odpowiedzi dla Doms7777, tak, to jest Johnlock ;]

* * *

W czasie lotu helikopterem John nie chciał opuścić Sherlocka. Zajął się nim zaraz po tym, jak pokonał pierwotną panikę spowodowaną omdleniem przyjaciela. Zaaplikował mu antybiotyki, morfinę, zaczął bandażować rany. Ich rozmiar wywrócił mu wnętrzności do góry nogami. Niektóre z nich otwarcie krwawiły i John uznał za cud, że Sherlock jeszcze się nie wykrwawił. Rozciął spodnie, by mieć lepszy widok na kolano Sherlocka i usztywnił je prowizoryczną szyną, która powinna wytrzymać póki nie dotrą do szpitala. Następnie ostrożnie przewrócił Sherlocka na brzuch by zająć się jego plecami. Nie zostało na nich zbyt dużo skóry, z którą można było cokolwiek zrobić. Jednak jeszcze bardziej wstrząsająca była przeraźliwa ilość czerwieni rozsmarowana na jego udach. Jedynie lata szkolenia powstrzymywały w nim odruch obrzydzenia kiedy odkrył, co spotkało jego przyjaciela. Poczuł wewnątrz zimno, a za moment parzący gorąc. Przypomniał sobie człowieka ze skręconym karkiem, który znajdował się w pomieszczeniu razem z Sherlockiem. Czy Sherlock tego dokonał? Z nagłą złością, która zaskoczyła Johna, zapragnął być tym, który dokonałby egzekucji. Zapragnął, by to on przyłożył ręce do głowy tego drania i ją przekręcił.

Kiedy w helikopterze zrobił już wszystko co mógł, John po prostu trzymał dłoń Sherlocka. Kreślił długie wąskie linie wzdłuż jego palców, wzdragając się na myśl o połamanych palcach drugiej ręki. Ale Sherlock żył. Jakoś, niemożliwie, żył. Mogą przetrwać wszystko. Tak długo jak Sherlock będzie żył.

W szpitalu John wzbraniał się przed tym, by chirurdzy odebrali mu Sherlocka. Wiedział jednak, że musieli wykonać swoją pracę. On zaczął proces leczenia, ale było jeszcze tak dużo do zrobienia. Szwy – za dużo by wyliczyć, – złamane kości musiały zostać nastawione, testy na infekcje… Mimo świadomości, że to wszystko było w imię dobra jego przyjaciela, John poczuł jakby znowu miał go stracić, kiedy go odwieziono. W końcu pogodził się z tym, że to będzie najdłuższe kilka godzin w jego życiu, póki lekarze nie pozwolą mu znowu zobaczyć Sherlocka.

Ledwie usiadł na krześle, od razu wstał chodząc tam i z powrotem. Ponownie usiadł, ale za chwilę dreptał dalej. W końcu zadzwonił do Mycrofta, kiedy się zorientował, że brat jego przyjaciela wiedział, że Sherlock nadal żyje. Nie powiedział o tym Johnowi. Pozwolił mu rozpaczać o parę godzin więcej niż było to potrzebne. A może Mycroft wiedział od początku? John miał obrzydliwe wrażenie, że tak właśnie było. Jak miał sobie z tym poradzić? Ledwie potrafił zaakceptować, że Sherlock był żywy i Mycroft nie poinformował go przez dwa długie lata, już nie wspominając o tym, że był wszystkiego świadom.

- Mycroft. - Ten odpowiedział krótko.

- Od jak dawna wiesz? - John zapytał napiętym głosem. Po drugiej stronie słuchawki Mycroft westchnął.

- Jak się ma mój młodszy braciszek, doktorze Watson?

- Wyglądał jak kupa nieszczęścia kiedy odwozili go na operację, ale będzie w porządku. Od jak dawna wiesz?

- Która odpowiedź cię zadowoli John? Powinienem powiedzieć, że właśnie się dowiedziałem? Czy to cię uspokoi?

- Prawdę,- John warknął.

- Użyj głowy. Sherlock jest cwany, ale nawet on potrzebował pomocy w sfingowaniu własnej śmierci w tak przekonujący sposób.

- A więc cały czas? Wiedziałeś od początku?

Mycroft nic nie odpowiedział. John wziął głęboki oddech w obawie, że zacznie wrzeszczeć na drugiego mężczyznę. Chciał przeklinać na czym świat stoi, domagać się rewanżu za te całe dwa lata, w czasie których myślał, że Sherlock Holmes nie żyje. Za ból, który to spowodowało. Za poczucie zagubienia.

- Dlaczego? - Pytanie wyrwało się z jego gardła, nie potrafił go zatrzymać. Mycroft znowu westchnął.

- Mniemam, że mój brat bardziej nadaje się do udzielenia odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

- Pytam _ciebie_ Mycroft. Cholera, zasługuję na odpowiedź! Powiedz mi dlaczego!

- Jestem przekonany, że na tym świecie jest tylko jedna rzecz, dla której mój brat ryzykowałby pozorowaną śmierć, świadom jaki ból by ci to sprawiło.

- Co? Uratować świat? Udowodnić, że jest mądrzejszy niż ktokolwiek inny?

- Uratować świat? - John mógł prawie usłyszeć unoszącą się brew Mycrofta. - Sherlock nie jest nawet w połowie tak szlachetny i obydwoje o tym wiemy. Nie, John, jedynym powodem, dla którego umyślnie sprawiłby ci ból byłaby chęć ratowania ciebie. By _ciebie_ ochronić.

John złapał telefon tak mocno, że obawiał się, że go zniszczy. Zabrakło mu tchu, nie mógł robić nic poza wsłuchaniem się w bicie własnego serca.

- C-co? - Wychrypiał.

- Jesteś chyba świadom, że mój brat troszczy się o ciebie John. Pomimo jego… czasem dziwnych sposobów, za pomocą których to okazuje, jesteś jego najlepszym na całym świecie przyjacielem. Zawdzięcza ci ocalenie.

- Ocalenie?

- Od niego samego. Pozwolę, żeby to on wytłumaczył ci szczegóły, jeśli kiedykolwiek go na to najdzie, ale musisz wiedzieć, że darzy cię najwyższym szacunkiem. I jeśli uznał, że coś ci grozi… - Mycroft pozwolił, by słowa zawisły w powietrzu. - Szczerze, to nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie czegokolwiek, czego by nie zrobił, by uchronić cię od krzywdy. A biorąc pod uwagę człowieka takiego jak Sherlock, oznacza to całą gamę możliwości wątpliwych zarówno pod względem godności jak i moralności. Jego pierwotny wybór był prawdziwie bezinteresownym poświęceniem, ale dzięki szybkim przemyśleniom z jego strony, zdołał przeżyć. Jednakże póki niebezpieczeństwo wobec ciebie nie zostało zneutralizowane, nie chciał ryzykować twojego bezpieczeństwa poprzez informację, że żyje.

- Mój Boże, - John westchnął. Sherlock był gotowy ponieść śmierć by go ratować? _Przeżył, _John przypomniał sobie._ Żyje._ Część Johna nadal chciała komuś przyłożyć – Sherlockowi albo Mycroftowi – za to, że nikt mu nie powiedział, że Sherlock żyje. Ale po prostu nie potrafił ogarnąć faktu, że Sherlock upozorował własną śmierć, opuścił dom i przeszedł przez sam-Bóg-raczy-wiedzieć-co by ratować Johna. - On… starał się mnie chronić… - Słowa utkwiły mu w gardle.

- Tak. Dodałbym, że dość skutecznie.

- Czyli jakiekolwiek zagrożenie na mnie czyhało-

- Zneutralizowane. Jaskinia, z której go wyciągnąłeś była siedzibą ostatniego człowieka, na którego Sherlock polował.

- I to robił przez cały ten czas?

- Pomiędzy paroma godzinami snu to tu, to tam i prawdopodobnie zjedzeniem czegoś, kiedy było to konieczne, tak.

John po prostu nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Stał tam z otwartymi ustami, do głębi zszokowany. Obrazy Sherlocka błyskały mu przed oczami. Blady i nieruchomy, leżący na ziemi. Połamane kości, poharatane plecy, wyniszczone ciało. Nagle emocje ścisnęły go za gardło.

- Boże, Mycroft. Ty wiesz co oni mu zrobili?

- Nie. Ale jestem pewien, że Sherlock powiedziałby, że cel uświęca środki. Teraz ma to, na co zapracował. Może już bezpiecznie wrócić z tobą na Baker Street. Z powrotem do normalnego życia.

- Nie sądzę, żeby było jakieś normalne życie po tym co przeszedł. A widziałem tylko fizyczne obrażenia.

- Tak długo, jak mój brat może polegać na swoim rozumie, tak długo nic mu nie będzie. Na swoim rozumie i na tobie doktorze Watson. Całą resztę można odpuścić w niepamięć.

- Jesteś o tym tak bardzo przekonany…

- Znałem Sherlocka przez całe życie. Od momentu jego narodzin. Jestem pewien, że jestem jedną z tylko dwóch osób na całym świecie, które naprawdę dobrze go znają. Ty oczywiście jesteś tą drugą. Więc mogę z absolutną i całkowitą pewnością powiedzieć, że póki jego umiejętność wnioskowania jest nienaruszona i tak długo, jak długo ty będziesz u jego boku, mojemu bratu nic nie będzie. Bez względu na to co przeszedł.

- Chciałbym być taki pewien.

- Poczekaj trochę. W końcu zrozumiesz mój tok myślenia. - Nastąpiła pauza. - I John?

- Tak?

- Nie bądź dla niego zbyt ostry.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Kiedy już minie pierwotny szok po tym, jak zobaczyłeś go żywego, kiedy ten napływ wdzięczności przeminie, będziesz wściekły – bardzo wściekły – że tak długo go nie było. Staraj się wtedy pamiętać, że ratował twoje życie. I zapytaj się, czy gdyby sytuacja była odwrotna, jakie środki byś przedsięwziął by ratować Sherlocka.

John drżącymi palcami schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Opadł na krzesło i schował głowę w dłoniach.

Dla niego.

To przez niego. Sherlock poświęcił wszystko, prawie swoje życie, dla Johna. Uderzyło go, że wszystko przez co Sherlock przeszedł było dla Johna. Czy kiedykolwiek podejrzewał, że Sherlock go nie docenia? Czy kiedykolwiek był uznany za pewnika? Jak daleko mógł być od prawdy?


	4. Chapter 4

**Od autorki:** Trochę przykrótki rozdział, w którym Sherlock się budzi i rozmawia z Johnem. Miłego czytania!

**Od tłumaczki:** sorry za objazd, ale jeszcze się mieszczę w poniedziałku ;P

* * *

Parę godzin później, uprzejma pielęgniarka o okrągłej twarzy poinformowała Johna, że operacja Sherlocka się zakończyła i już odpoczywał. Widząc nadzieję malującą się na twarzy Johna poinformowała go, że lekarz nadzorujący leczenie podał detektywowi środki uspokajające, ale jeśli John chce, może poczekać w pokoju Sherlocka. John wystrzelił do przodu, ledwie się zatrzymując by zapytać pielęgniarkę o numer pokoju. Musiał znowu spojrzeć na Sherlocka, przekonać się jeszcze raz, że był żywy i – względnie – w porządku.

Wewnątrz pokoju John stanął obok łóżka pozwalając oczom ogarnąć najlepszego przyjaciela. Najpierw poczuł przypływ wdzięczności, bezwzględną i czystą radość że ocalał, że Sherlock w niewyjaśniony sposób do niego wrócił. Zaraz potem zaczął dostrzegać wszystkie rany, które pokrywały ciało mężczyzny. Były liczne i poważne. Rozcięcie na jego policzku zostało zszyte prawie dziesięcioma szwami, zaś twarz była cała pokryta sińcami. Usta miał spierzchnięte i popękane. Czerwone szramy, które otaczały jego szyję, kiedy John go znalazł, zaczęły już blaknąć pozostawiając wielokolorowe pręgi. Nawet przez strój szpitalny John mógł zobaczyć, że Sherlock był poważnie niedożywiony. Odruchowo spojrzał by się upewnić, czy lekarze zarządzili żywienie dożylne. I zaczął wyliczać. Ramię zostało oczywiście nastawione i opatrzone. Biorąc pod uwagę zgrubienie pod strojem, obandażowali jego złamane żebra. Każdy palec prawej ręki był opatrzony w szynę, a nadgarstek wylądował w gipsie.

Uśmiechając się mimo wilgoci zbierającej się w jego oczach, John już teraz wiedział, jak bardzo ten gips będzie wkurzał Sherlocka. Zakładał, że dwa, albo trzy dni po powrocie do domu go zdejmie.

Inne przypadkowe rany i rozcięcia zostały oczyszczone i zabandażowane. Kolano zoperowane, usztywnione i podciągnięte nad łóżko. Mimo, że John nie mógł zobaczyć pleców Sherlocka, był w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak zostały zaszyte i również zabandażowane. Z tego co widział, nie było za bardzo nad czym pracować. Zastanawiał się, czy lekarze rozważali przeszczep skóry. Potem wnętrzności Johna się wykręciły na myśl, co jeszcze musieli zrobić, biorąc pod uwagę obrażenia od gwałtu.

John miał już do czynienia z ofiarami gwałtu w czasie wojny. Więcej razy niż chciałby przyznać i już nigdy więcej w swoim życiu nie chciał napotkać takiej osoby. Uraz fizyczny dało się wyleczyć, ale nie potrafił zapomnieć płytkiego, pustego spojrzenia, które tkwiło w oczach ofiar. To go prześladowało. Gorzej, wyobrażał sobie Sherlocka patrzącego na niego tym samym szklistym wzrokiem. Jakby już nic na świecie nie miało sensu.

- Proszę, nie bądź taki, - mruknął do siebie, pozwalając by palce owinęły się dookoła zdrowiej dłoni Sherlocka i mocno ją ścisnął.

- Zaledwie parę godzin z powrotem, a ty już na mnie narzekasz? - Głos Sherlocka był szorstki i ochrypły, ale wesoły.

- Sherlock? - John pochylił się i patrzał, jak powieki Sherlocka drgały i w końcu zdecydowanie się podniosły.

- Spodziewałeś się kogoś innego?

- Boże, Sherlock! Obudziłeś się! - Uśmiech jaki wykwitł na twarzy Johna był szeroki i szczery. Sherlock zachichotał, mimo że było to bolesne.

- Na to wygląda. - Błysnął uśmiechem w stronę Johna. - I wydajesz się szczęśliwy, że mnie widzisz. Trochę się spodziewałem, że będziesz chciał mi przyłożyć i rozkwasić mi nos.

- I tak już jesteś rozkwaszony, co kolego? - John pokiwał głową. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, miałem ochotę komuś przysolić kiedy tylko się dowiedziałem, że przez cały ten czas byłeś żywy i nikt mi nie powiedział, ale byłeś dość daleko na mojej liście.

- Bo już i tak jestem ranny? Sentymenty Johnie, - Sherlock cmoknął z niezadowoleniem i pokiwał głową.

- Możesz mówić, że jestem miękki, ale nie mogłem cię jeszcze bardziej poturbować. Myślę, że masz już dość. Poza tym już i tak sprawiłem ci za dużo bólu. - Ich oczy się spotkały.

- John… - Sherlock wstrząsnął głową spokojnie. - A więc Mycroft ci powiedział? - Z powodu braku odpowiedzi Sherlock kontynuował. - Nie było innego wyjścia. Wiesz, że gdyby istniało to bym na nie wpadł. To było jedyne rozwiązanie-

- Zamknij się, - John mu przerwał. Sherlock zamrugał powiekami, leżąc z otwartymi ustami, ale zaraz je zamknął. Zmarszczył brwi obserwując drugiego mężczyznę. John naprawdę był balsamem dla zmęczonych oczu. Po całym tym okresie, w którym Sherlock za nim tęsknił, cudownym, nawet szczęśliwym było móc zobaczyć go we własnej osobie. Ale teraz kiedy dobrze mu się przyjrzał, mógł zobaczyć ciemne sińce pod oczami Johna. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy, których wcześniej nie było. Przedwczesna siwizna znaczyła jego skronie. Doktor stracił na wadze, nie aż tak, żeby wyglądał chorowicie, ale na tyle, żeby się zacząć niepokoić.

A to były tylko objawy powierzchniowe. Sherlock widział, tylko w tym jednym spojrzeniu, jakie było życie Johna w czasie dwóch lat jego nieobecności. Mógł wyczytać dokładnie każdą sekundę bólu i straty jaką John wycierpiał. Jak bardzo to na niego wpłynęło. Cenę jaką zapłacił.

- To były dla ciebie ciężkie czasy, prawda Johnie? - Słowa były miękkie i pełne poczucia winy.

- _Dla mnie?_

- Chciałbym, żeby było jakieś inne wyjście.

-Dla mnie? Sherlock, jesteś w szpitalu lecząc takie obrażenia, których normalny człowiek nie ma prawa przeżyć, i mówisz, że to _mnie _było ciężko?

- Łatwiej sobie poradzić z bólem fizycznym niż psychicznym, - Sherlock odpowiedział wymijająco. Gdyby John go nie obserwował – naprawdę obserwował – mógłby nie zauważyć przebłysku udręki, który przemknął w oczach Sherlocka. Ale go nie przegapił. Jego umysł natychmiast mu przypomniał, ile Sherlock musiał wycierpieć. Czy powinien w ogóle podejmować temat? Albo udawać, że nie wie? Mieć nadzieję, że Sherlock sam z siebie kiedyś się zwierzy? Odważyłby się zaproponować jakiegoś profesjonalistę w tej dziedzinie?

Właściwie to pomysł był śmieszny. Sherlock nienawidził psychiatrów. Uważał ich wszystkich za tępych idiotów. Nie było mowy, żeby obnażył swą duszę przed jednym z nich. Więc co zostało? John przypomniał sobie co powiedział Mycroft. Sherlock był najwybitniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znał. Bez wątpienia był w pełni władz umysłowych. A John przecież i tak nigdzie się nie wybierał. Z pomocą umysłu Sherlocka i serca Johna dadzą sobie radę.

- John?

John spojrzał znowu w górę i zauważył, że Sherlock bacznie mu się przygląda.

- Przepraszam. Ja tylko… Cieszę się, że wróciłeś.

- Ja też John, ja też.

* * *

**Od autorki c.d.: **Jest krótki, wiem, ale to zwiastun następnego rozdziału, który obiecuję, że będzie dłuższy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Od autorki:** A oto i rozdział piąty – w którym Sherlock rozwiązuje przypadek Zaginionych Budyniów i kieruje Johna w stronę pielęgniarki o wątpliwych obyczajach. Nie martwcie się, ta opowieść nadal kreci się wokół fandomu JohnLock ;)

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, ich pobyt w szpitalu nie był aż tak uciążliwy jak można się było tego spodziewać. Sherlock wydawał się być całkiem zadowolony możliwością zapamiętywania każdej linii na twarzy Johna, słuchania o pani Hudson, Baker Street, Lestradzie i wszystkim co związane z domem. Jednak po jakimś czasie jego ogromny umysł zaczął się nudzić nawet tym. Nie było nic do roboty, żadnych przypadków do rozwiązania ze szpitalnego łóżka w małym ośrodku rządowym.

Przynajmniej na chwilę uwagę Sherlocka przykuła zagadka zaginionych misek deserowych, ale szybko odkrył, że jeden z pacjentów wzdłuż korytarza, młody żołnierz zraniony w akcji, uciekał ze wspomnianymi miseczkami. Po najwyżej pięciu sekundach analizy, Sherlock ogłosił, że żołnierz ma duży niedobór żelaza, którego lekarze nie zauważyli. Kiedy Sherlock wytknął doktorowi to niedopatrzenie, niedobór został opanowany, miseczki przestały znikać i sprawa została zamknięta.

John starał się jakoś zająć swego przyjaciela zachęcając go do eksperymentowania na personelu. Ile razy uda im się wezwać pielęgniarkę dyżurną zanim przestanie przychodzić by sprawdzić co się dzieje? (więcej niż się spodziewali, 37 razy). Ile wody utrzyma cienkie posłanie na jego łóżku? (marne pięć mililitrów soli fizjologicznej, które personel niechętnie wymienił.) Ile razy lekarz dyżurny pozwoli Sherlockowi źle wymówić swoje nazwisko bez poprawiania go? (trzy, po których oddał kartę Sherlocka Johnowi i wymaszerował z pokoju).

Koniec końców mogło być znacznie gorzej. Jedyny prawdziwy problem pojawił się cztery dni później, kiedy przyszedł nieśmiały, krępy pielęgniarz by obmyć Sherlocka wilgotną gąbką. John chciał ich przeprosić i dać przyjacielowi trochę prywatności, kiedy Sherlock warknął.

- Sam się cholera mogę obmyć. Zostaw sprzęt i pozwól, że sam się sobą zajmę.

- Ale proszę pana, ma pan tylko jedną sprawną rękę i nie może się pan ruszać. Szybko to załatwię i-

- Powiedziałam, że mogę zrobić to sam! - Sherlock wytrącił przybory z rąk nieszczęsnego pielęgniarza i wyglądał jakby chciał go udusić.

- Proszę pana, lekarz poprosił mnie żebym-

- Wynoś się! - Sherlock był tak rozjuszony, że żyła na skroni zaczęła mu silnie pulsować. John jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział, żeby Sherlock się tak zdenerwował. Widział złość, tak, ale John z przerażeniem zauważył, że za tym wybuchem krył się strach. Szybko wszedł między dwóch mężczyzn.

- Słuchaj, on miał ostatnio trudny okres. Może wyskoczysz gdzieś na chwilę, a my to jakoś rozwiążemy.

- John ja nie miałem 'trudnego okresu'- Sherlock zaczął uparcie protestować, ale John przerwał mu spojrzeniem. Zmieszany pielęgniarz tylko przytaknął i wyszedł. - Nie musiałeś traktować go protekcjonalnie, to dorosły człowiek, mimo że mieszka z rodzicami.

John nawet kłopotał się pytaniem Sherlocka, skąd wiedział, że pielęgniarz nadal mieszka u rodziców. Był pewien, że jakaś luźno wystająca z koszuli nitka i szczególny sposób uczesania naprowadziły detektywa do tego wniosku. Zamiast tego westchnął i zwrócił się do przyjaciela.

- Może, ale nie musiałeś być takim debilem względem niego.

- Debilem? - Sherlock wydawał się zaskoczony. - Wybacz Johnie, że nie za bardzo spodobał mi się pomysł, żeby… ten _drań _wycierał mnie środkiem odkażającym. Jestem całkowicie zdolny-

„Nie, nie jesteś. I oboje wiemy, że nie o to chodziło. Obraziłbyś go, prawdopodobnie w sposób, którego by nawet nie zrozumiał, ale nie zareagowałbyś w ten sposób, gdyby coś nie było na rzeczy. Widziałem jak się wściekasz na ludzką głupotę, czy na niezdecydowanie, czy dostosować się do twoich wytycznych czy nie. Robisz się złośliwy, robisz się jędzowaty, ale nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś podchodził do tego emocjonalnie.

- Emocjonalnie? - Sherlock wypowiedział to słowo, jakby to było przekleństwo. - Z całą pewnością nie byłem-

- Tak, byłeś. - Cicha stanowczość w głosie Johna wstrzymała Sherlocka. Jego przyjaciel naprawdę potrafił go tak łatwo przejrzeć?

Myśl, że ten pielęgniarz mógłby go dotykać, nawet w oczywiście profesjonalny sposób, skręcała mu kiszki. Mimo desperackich prób mózgu Sherlocka nad objęciem kontroli nad ciałem, zimny pot wystąpił mu na czoło. _Podchodził _do tego emocjonalnie. Jakim cudem pozwolił, by zapanowała nad nim tak bezsensowna emocja jak strach?

- Może, - przyznał niechętnie, - był taki moment, w którym odrobina emocji wzięła nade mną górę.

- Odrobina? - Mimo bólu otaczającego jego serce, John posłał Sherlockowi nikły uśmiech.

- Tak. Mała odrobinka.

- Wiesz, nie ma w tym nic złego. - John usiadł w krześle obok łóżka Sherlocka i obserwował przyjaciela.

- Oczywiście, że w tym jest coś złego. Wszystko co z tym związane jest złe. Nie jestem słabeuszem napędzanym uczuciami, - zakpił Sherlock.

Okazywanie uczuć nie czyni cię słabym Sherlocku.

Sherlock otworzył usta by rzucić jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale powstrzymało go jedno spojrzenie na twarz doktora. Wziął głęboki wdech i wydech.

- A więc co ci chodzi po głowie John?

- Myślę, że może, gdybyś był skłonny przyznać się, choćby sam przed sobą, że istnieją pewne nie rozwiązane kwestie, mogłoby ci to pomóc. I może rozmowa z kimś-

- Nie chcę by jakiś psychiatra skakał mi dookoła głowy mówiąc, że zanik traumy wymaga czasu. Jestem dużym chłopcem. Już o tym wiem.

- Są ludzie, którzy specjalizują się w- John nie potrafił wypowiedzieć tych słów. Przerwał, będąc zbyt świadom bezsensowności tej konwersacji. Od razu wiedział, że Sherlock nie będzie chciał widzieć żadnego terapeuty. Ale czy ten człowiek aż do tego stopnia nie chciał zmierzyć się z tym, co go spotkało, że nie chciał nawet przyznać, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło?

- Którzy specjalizują się w czym? - Sherlock obserwował twarz Johna zbierając ledwie zauważalne wskazówki, które wcześniej mu umknęły. John wiedział. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Był pierwszym lekarzem, który badał Sherlocka. Więc dlaczego jakaś jego część miała nadzieję, że John _nie _wiedział? To było głupie. Nie zrobił nic złego. Te obrażenia nie były bardziej haniebne niż ślady po bacie na jego plecach. Ale właśnie tak je odczuwał. Przeklęta, bezużyteczna emocja. I cholera by wzięła jego brak umiejętności odczytywania Johna Watsona. Och, rzecz jasna mógł dojrzeć rzeczy oczywiste. Zauważył, że John nie wziął ze sobą nic na zmianę i nosił ta samą koszulę już prawie tydzień. Zauważył, że John użył jednej z żyletek pielęgniarza by się ogolić. Małej jednoostrzowej różowej ohydy. Ale był zbyt blisko Johna by móc wyczytać to, co na prawdę chciał zobaczyć. Przywiązanie do niego i niepewność przysłoniły jego zdolności dedukcji kiedy chodziło o Johna.

- W napastowaniu. - John zmusił się, by te słowa opuściły jego usta, chcąc nadać sobie cierpliwy i opanowany ton. Jakby to nie było coś mrocznego i gorszącego. - Napastowaniu seksualnym.

- A dlaczego, - Sherlock wycedził, - potrzebowałbym specjalisty? Czy napaść na tle seksualnym jest o wiele bardziej traumatyczna od zwykłej napaści, że potrzebuję _specjalisty _żeby sobie z tym poradzić? - Ale to było zwykłe zuchwalstwo. Dokładnie wiedział co John miał na myśli. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, dlaczego gwałt był znacznie gorszy od pobicia czy chłosty czy złamanych kości. Ale nie sądził, by mógł znieść dzielenie się tą słabością, nawet z Johnem.

- Słuchaj, zapomnij o tym, - westchnąwszy powiedział John. - Wiem, że nie zamierzasz rozmawiać z żadnym cholernym terapeutą. Wiedziałem to od samego początku. Po prostu myślę, że… że są jakieś problemy. Takie, którym będziesz musiał zaradzić, żeby kolejny pielęgniarz nie wyskoczył z gaci ze strachu, kiedy wyciągnie krótszy patyczek i zostanie skierowany, by cię obmyć gąbką.

- Właściwie, to wolę, żeby ze strachu w nie _wskoczył_. - Wymamrotał Sherlock. John spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony. Siedział zdębiały. Potem, powoli zaczął chichotać. Co za chwile przemieniło się w śmiech pełną gębą. Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym przyłączył się do śmiechu.

- Jezu, Sherlock, tylko ty mogłeś rzucić taki komentarz. Tylko ty.

- Jestem wyjątkowy, - powiedział Sherlock szczerząc się.

- Tak, jesteś, - przyznał John. Poczuł ulgę, że Sherlock nadal był skory do żartów z takich rzeczy. To znaczyło, że wciąż był tym samym człowiekiem, że głęboko wewnątrz nic się nie zmieniło przez to, przez co przeszedł. Mogą pojawiać się kolejne problemy, więcej wypadków jak ta katastrofa z wymyciem gąbką, ale będą w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić. Razem potrafią. John odchrząknął. - Ale tak na poważnie, jeśli będziesz potrzebował z kimś porozmawiać- Podniósł dłoń kiedy Sherlock przewrócił oczami. - Nie terapeutę. Przyjaciela. Jestem zawsze tuż obok.

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna i wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę. Logicznie rzecz ujmując, wiedział, że John po prostu chciał być uprzejmy dla przyjaciela. Ale przez te emocje, które w nim tkwiły, te głupie sentymenty, nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia wzruszenia w reakcji na tą propozycję. - Nie zamierzam obarczać cię wszystkimi wstrętnymi szczegółami z tego co mi się przydarzyło, - w końcu powiedział miękko.

- Nie spodziewam się tego po tobie. To, czym chcesz się ze mną podzielić, zależy od ciebie. Ale wysłucham czegokolwiek, co będziesz miał do powiedzenia.

- To niesprawiedliwe względem ciebie Johnie.

- Dlaczego? Zawsze byłeś przy mnie, kiedy potrzebowałem kogoś, z kim mógłbym porozmawiać. Byłeś przy mnie, kiedy koszmary wojenne były zbyt intensywne.

- Nie zrobiłem nic-

- Słuchałeś. To wystarczyło. I ty… odwracałeś od nich moją uwagę, póki się nie wyleczyłem.

Sherlock pozwolił by te słowa w niego wsiąknęły. Nie zrobił zbyt wiele dla Johna z szacunku do jego doświadczeń wojennych. Wysłuchał lekarza, kiedy o drugiej w nocy nie mógł zasnąć. Wyleczył psychosomatyczne kulenie Johna za drugim razem kiedy go spotkał. Ale dla Sherlocka to naprawdę było niewiele. Był zadowolony, kiedy John się zorientował, że nie potrzebuje tej pieprzonej laski. I wysłuchanie go po szczególnie dręczącym koszmarze wydawało się sprawiedliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że Sherlock budził Johna swoją muzyką lub jednym z eksperymentów. Wydawało się to… właściwe. Naturalne.

Ale było coś jeszcze. To, o czym John mówił, nie było problemem jednostronnym. Nie tylko byłoby Sherlockowi ciężko otworzyć się, przyznać się do emocji – jak bardzo się bał, jak bardzo był upokorzony, jak bardzo się wstydził – ale byłoby to ciężkie również dla Johna. John się _przejmował_. Bóg jedyny raczył wiedzieć dlaczego, ale John się przejmował, i zraniłoby go, gdyby się dowiedział, przez co Sherlock musiał przejść. Sherlock potrzasnął głową.

- Byłoby niewłaściwe, gdybym kazał ci przez to przechodzić Johnie. Nie jestem tak oziębły jak ludzie sądzą, wiesz o tym.

- Nie, nie jesteś oziębły. Wiem to, możliwe, że lepiej niż ktokolwiek. Ale proszę cię, byś pozwolił mi sobie pomóc. - Potrząsnął głową. - To… przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić.

- Przynaj… - Sherlock zamilknął, kiedy zrozumiał co John miał na myśli. - John, nie. Nawet na sekundę nie śmiej brać tego na siebie. Ty i to twoje cholerne wielkie serce możecie przypisać sobie wiele, ale nie to.

John wiedział, że spieranie się z Sherlockiem nie miało żadnego sensu, ale był daleki od tego by mu uwierzyć. - Po prostu- po prostu obiecaj mi, że pozwolisz mi pomóc jeśli będę w stanie. Że pogadasz ze mną jeśli będziesz tego potrzebował. Zaufaj mi na tyle, dobra?

- Ufam ci całym moim życiem, - odpowiedział szczerze Sherlock.

- W porządku. Dobrze. - John odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się. - W międzyczasie spróbuj się trochę oczyścić. Śmierdzisz, jakbyś przez ostatnie dwa miesiące mieszkał w jaskini.

Sherlock zatuszował uśmiech. - Ciekawe dlaczego… - powiedział z udawaną powagą. Spojrzeli na siebie i zaczęli chichotać.

- No to ja wyskoczę gdzieś na chwilę. Założę się, że jest tam jakaś pielęgniarka skora do flirtu.

- Gdybym był tobą, trzymał bym się z daleka od naszego wstydliwego o-mało-co czyściciela gąbką. Mieszkanie z rodzicami nigdy nie sprzyja jednorazowym wyskokom. Chyba, że nie masz nic przeciwko szybkiemu numerkowi gdzieś w krzakach, to jest…

- Pielęgniar_ka, _Sherlocku.

- Acha, w porządku. No już. Myślę, że możesz znaleźć jedną dwa- zamilknął, posłuchał, - nie, trzy drzwi dalej, której moralność można poddać wątpliwości. Zacząłbym właśnie tam. - John przewrócił oczami i skierował się w stronę drzwi. - Chyba, że- na słowa Sherlocka zatrzymał się z dłonią już na klamce. - Chyba, że chcesz się pobawić w pielęgniarza, biorąc pod uwagę, że ta cholerna rzecz jest bezużyteczna. - Podniósł swoją złamaną prawą rękę. - Prawa strona oczywiście nie stanowi żadnego problemu, ale twoje krzesło jest po lewej. To tylko propozycja, przez wzgląd na twój zmysł powonienia.

John stał w miejscu ze ściągniętymi brwiami. Zwrócił się przodem do Sherlocka. - Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko? - Sherlock, który obserwował pozostawione dla niego myjki, spojrzał na Johna. Na jego twarzy malowało się czyste zmieszanie.

- Przeciwko czemu? John, byliśmy współlokatorami na tyle długo, że nie sądzę żebym się miał zawstydzić, kiedy zobaczysz moją pachę.

- Ale miałem na myśli… - John przerwał, pokręcił głową. Podejrzewał, że… Nagle do Sherlocka dotarło. Zbolały wyraz przemknął po jego twarzy.

- Powiedziałem, że ufam ci całym moim życiem. Mogę nadal odczuwać dyskomfort na myśl o dotyku obcego faceta, ale ty nie jesteś obcy. Jesteś moim… - Przerwał, odchrząknął i poruszył się w miejscu. - Jesteś moim… eeee, przyjacielem. I nie mam żadnych obaw, że możesz mieć jakieś niecne intencje w czasie zmywania ze mnie tego brudu.

- Ja, wow. Dzięki? - Zawrócił w stronę krzesła po lewej stronie łóżka Sherlocka i usiadł. - Czuję się zaszczycony.

- Zaszczycony tym, że nie podejrzewam cię o chęć napastowania mojej osoby?

- Nie sądzę również, byś myślał, że pielęgniarz chciał cię napaść, - John powiedział miękko. - Rozsądnie rzecz ujmując. No więc ogólnie fakt, że twoje obawy mnie nie dotyczą jest, no, miły.

Sherlock oparł się na poduszkach obserwując Johna. Po raz pierwszy zastanowił się nad tym, że faktycznie nie odczuwał żadnego strachu odnoście lekarza. Wiedział, zawsze wiedział, że ufał Johnowi. Ale po raz pierwszy się był świadom, że w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzała sama myśl o tym, że John może go dotykać. Że całkowicie ufa Johnowi. To niezachwiane zaufanie. Bo to właśnie było to. John był tak daleki od okrucieństw, których Sherlock doświadczył, że nie czuł nawet najmniejszej iskry strachu na myśl o tym, że ten człowiek położy na nim ręce. Starał się sobie wmówić, że to tylko logika. Wiedział, na logikę, że John nigdy by go nie skrzywdził. Ale był świadom, gdzieś głęboko, że to nie miało nic wspólnego z logiką. Wiedział, że to łączyło się z tym głupim uczuciem. Zależało mu na Johnie i wiedział, że Johnowi zależało na nim. Ta emocja pozwalała im na swobodę, którą między sobą dzielili. Lekki uśmieszek wkradł się na twarz Sherlocka. - Tak, - wymruczał. - Myślę, że jest miły.


	6. Chapter 6

**Od autorki:** Witajcie kochani! Prezent dla was, czyli rozdział nr 6, w którym Sherlock zastanawia się nad własną seksualnością i związkiem z naszym ulubionym lekarzem wojskowym Johnem!

**Od tłumaczki: **dzięki za komenty, cieszy mnie, że w waszym odbiorze moje tłumaczenie ma ręce i nogi =]

* * *

Zatopiony we śnie John siedział na krześle obok łóżka Sherlocka. Był totalnie wyczerpany i desperacko potrzebował odpoczynku. Sherlock go obserwował. Nawet we śnie jego ciało było zwrócone w stronę Sherlocka, z ręką spoczywającą na jego łóżku. Tak jakby podświadomie szukał bliskości z detektywem. W głowie Sherlocka kłębiły się różne myśli, każda bardziej kłopocząca od poprzedniej.

Sherlock nie uznawał się za geja. Ale również nie uznawał się za hetero. I pomimo ogólnego wrażenia, nie był również aseksualny. Nie sądził, żeby dało się go wpasować w jakąkolwiek istniejąca kategorię. Jak zwykle, był wyjątkowy. Potrafił docenić normy społeczne i konformizm, które dyktowały kanon piękna. Ale nigdy nie był pobudzony seksualnie przez atrakcyjnych przedstawicieli obu płci. Możliwe, że potrzebował czegoś więcej, co mogłoby wzbudzić jego fizyczne pożądanie względem drugiej osoby. Pierwotne instynkty były… nudne. Chemiczne impulsy, które kierowały ludźmi były łatwe do wyliczenia i przewidzenia. By go uwieść trzeba było użyć intelektu. A oczywiście nikt nie posiadał takiego intelektu jak Sherlock Holmes.

Jednakże wyjątkiem od tej reguły był John Watson. Nie to, żeby John był błyskotliwy. W porównaniu z innymi był bardzo mądry, ale wiadomo, że jego umysł nie pracował tak szybko jak umysł Sherlocka. Poza tym John był dość atrakcyjny. Ale i nie o to chodziło. Było w nim coś jeszcze, co wzbudzało zainteresowanie Sherlocka. Wytrzymywał dziwactwa detektywa, co niewątpliwie było plusem. Dogadywali się, co było nie tylko zaskakujące, ale też absurdalnie miłe. John był zabawny, troskliwy i miał chyba największe serce ze wszystkich ludzi, których Sherlock kiedykolwiek poznał. Może zbieranina tych wszystkich cech tworzyła całość, która była dla Sherlocka nie tylko pociągająca, ale i pożądana.

John był zagadką… a Sherlock kochał zagadki.

Jednak bez względu na to, ile czasu ze sobą spędzili, Sherlock nie sądził, że będzie kiedykolwiek zdolny rozszyfrować swojego współlokatora. Z pewnością było między nimi napięcie. Czasem nawet znajdowali się już na skraju flirtu. Chemia między nimi była niezaprzeczalna. Już przy okazji pierwszej wspólnej sprawy John, mimo pewnego zmieszania, okazał swoje zainteresowanie Sherlockiem. W tamtym okresie detektyw nie widział jednak potrzeby, by podążać tropem prowadzącym do związku, więc grzecznie mu odmówił. Kiedy jednak Sherlock zaczął postrzegać Johna jako ewentualnego partnera, ten już zaczął spotykać się z różnymi kobietami i nie wykazywał żadnych intencji – prócz przypadkowego napięcia seksualnego – by wznowić propozycję.

Tak więc Sherlock już więcej nie podejmował tematu. Nie był niewolnikiem swoich pierwotnych instynktów. I pomimo, że jego zainteresowanie zostało wzbudzone poprzez znalezienie kogoś, z kim mógłby doświadczać co ciekawszych doznań erotycznych, pozostanie tylko przyjaciółmi mu odpowiadało. John wydawał się prawie zażenowany samym pomysłem bycia razem, przez co nawet kompletnym nieznajomym mówił, że nie są parą. Sherlock nie potrafił zrozumieć czemu ktokolwiek miałby się tym interesować i nigdy nie zadawał sobie tego trudu, by wyprowadzić ludzi z błędu.

Czasem Sherlock zastanawiał się, czy zakłopotanie Johna względem jego własnej seksualności nie powstrzymywało go od ponownego zaproponowania związku. Tej pierwszej nocy wszystko zdawało się jasne. Powiększenie źrenic, przyśpieszone bicie serca, lekki rumieniec na policzkach. Wyraźne znaki zainteresowania i podniecenia, mimo jego zapewnień, że nie jest gejem. (Jakież głupie pojęcie. Co za kretyn sądził, że rzecz tak nieuchwytna jak seksualność powinna być określona?) Główny problem objawił się, kiedy Sherlock był już zainteresowany i był zbyt zaangażowany emocjonalnie, by móc bez przeszkód używać swoich zdolności. John widywał się z kobietami. Kobietami, którymi oczywiście był zainteresowany, nawet jeśli były nieco nierozgarnięte. I pomimo, że Sherlock bacznie mu się przyglądał, znał jego nastroje i mimikę, już nie potrafił wypatrzyć, czy nadal wysyła w jego stronę jakieś sygnały. Głupie przeklęte _emocje_. Przywiązał się do Johna, zadowolony kiedy byli razem, niespokojny kiedy byli rozdzieleni. Zorientował się, że się o niego troszczy, o jego uczucia, dobre samopoczucie, o wszystko. I kiedy tylko przekroczył tą linię, nie był już bezstronnym sędzią.

Tak, napięcie nadal było obecne. Ale Sherlock nie był już pewien, czy sygnały, które odczytywał jako przyciąganie, naprawdę nim były czy tylko widział to, co chciał widzieć. A ponieważ John się nim przejmował, nie był już zdolny odróżnić tego co mogło być zwykłym przywiązaniem i troską, od możliwego pożądania czy nawet miłości.

Tak więc stali nad przepaścią, którą sami stworzyli, oboje bojąc się wykonania skoku wiary. John trzymał się swojego twierdzenia, że nie jest gejem i nigdy już nie zrobił nic więcej. Sherlock wyznał swoje przywiązanie, ale nie naciskał więcej. Wyglądało to tak, jakby obydwaj wiedzieli, że razem mogą przeżyć coś wspaniałego, ale żaden nie chciał zrobić kroku w nieznane.

W czasie kiedy obserwował śpiącego Johna, Sherlock znowu rozważył swoją seksualność. Wydawało mu się osobliwym, że mężczyzna, o którym nigdy nie myślał pod względem erotycznym, był teraz jedyną osobą, której pozwalał się dotknąć. W świetle niedawnych wydarzeń było to dziwne, prawda? Albo właśnie całkiem sensowne. Nie potrafił już zdecydować. Ale wiedział, że był przywiązany do lekarza. Wisząc w tej piekielnej jaskini w oczekiwaniu na kolejną rundę tortur, zastanawiał się, czy będzie w stanie kiedykolwiek znowu poczuć pobudzenie seksualne. Za pierwszym razem było to dla niego taką niespodzianką, że bał się, że ta delikatna nić zostanie zerwana przez gwałt. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie byłaby to taka wielka strata. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek cokolwiek wydarzy się między nim a Johnem i pogodził się z tym. Więc czego mogłoby mu brakować? Byłby całkiem zadowolony mogąc opiekować się Johnem do końca życia, być szczęśliwym gdyby John znalazł sobie miłą dziewczynę, z którą by się ożenił i założył rodzinę. Nigdy nie miał zamiaru by nakłaniać Johna do czegokolwiek i był zadowolony z samego faktu, że jest częścią jego życia.

Mimo to był tak szczęśliwy oglądając jak promienie księżyca oświetlały twarz Johna, że czuł iskierki tęsknoty. Zorientował się, że właśnie tego by mu brakowało. Brakowało by mu widoku Johna i tego przyciągania do niego. Poczuł w brzuchu przyjemne ciepło, przesłodką możliwość, że z tym człowiekiem może w końcu zabraknąć mu tchu, że przy nim może poczuć bijące w oczekiwaniu serce, że może doświadczyć tej paraliżującej umysł nirwany, o której piszą wszystkie książki. Sama możliwość mu wystarczała. Wiedza, że to _mogłoby _się wydarzyć była wystarczająca.

Pewna jego część chciała żeby John, chociaż na jedną noc, wyraził chęć pogłębienia ich relacji. Zawsze istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, że iskra między nimi nie przemieni się w płomień. Ale jeśli by było inaczej… jeśli by się tak zdarzyło to, Sherlock nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, byłoby cudownie.

Nagle Sherlock się wściekł. Chciał krzyczeć, nawrzeszczeć na wszystko i wszystkich dookoła niego. Chciał znaleźć ludzi, którzy go splugawili i _złamać _ich. Ich ciała i ducha. Ponieważ wcześniej, przy paru okazjach kiedy Sherlock myślał o seksie, jego umysł zwrócony był w stronę Johna. Teraz jego myśli były rozdarte pomiędzy światłem a ciemnością. Pomiędzy tym, co może być, a co było. Wiedział, że to co mu się przydarzyło nie można nazwać _seksem_. W innym świecie, na którym on i John byliby razem, było by całkiem inaczej. Ale z powodu tego co się wydarzyło, jego umysł wynajdywał podobieństwa. Tak, akt sam w sobie był taki sam. Zaangażowane części odzwierciedlałyby obrzydliwą parodię stosunku. Był wściekły, że nie miał żadnego doświadczenia, dzięki któremu mógłby dostrzec różnice.

Ponieważ jego jedyna znajomość seksu była natury klinicznej i bez emocji, nie rozważał jej w tej samej kategorii, co przypuszczeń, jakby mogło wyglądać między nim a Johnem. Emocje, ta iskra, totalnie by wszystko zmieniły, tego był pewien. Chciał posiąść tę pewność, że to przez co przeszedł jest niczym w porównaniu z dobrowolnym seksem z partnerem, z którym jest się związanym. Jego krótkie eksperymenty były bezużyteczne. Był na tyle mądry i wiedział jak właściwie uprawiać seks, heteroseksualny czy homoseksualny, jednak nigdy przedtem nie miał do czynienia z bólem. Mimo to, w porównaniu do tego co mógł odczuwać z Johnem, obydwa te doświadczenia były… niewłaściwe. Wszystko było tak poplątane w jego głowie, że nie potrafił tego rozwiązać! Zacisnął pięść na pościeli, frustracja wypełniała go po brzegi.

Z westchnieniem zmusił się do spokoju. Przeklinanie na cały świat w niczym mu nie pomoże. O ile w ogóle to możliwe, powinien być po prostu wdzięczny za to słodkie wyczekiwanie na to, co może się stać.

Świt powoli wspinał się po niebie rzucając różowe promienie na nieruchomą postać Johna. Jego klatka piersiowa spokojnie się unosiła i opadała, jego żywotność przebijała się na zewnątrz nawet kiedy był w stanie spoczynku. Sherlock nie po raz pierwszy poczuł to ciekawe i poszerzające się uczucie dookoła swojego serca. Emocje. Sentymenty. _Takie głupie_, przypominał sobie. Ale kiedy pozwolił, by przez niego przepływały uśmiechnął się. Nie mógł żałować tego, że kocha Johna Watsona. To była najlepsza rzecz jaka mu się kiedykolwiek przydarzyła.


	7. Chapter 7

**Od autorki: **Rozdział 7 ludziska! W którym Mycroft podwozi Sherlocka i Johna do domu, a pani Hudson jest szczęśliwa z powrotu jej ulubionych lokatorów.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Po dwóch tygodniach w szpitalu Sherlock miał już dość. John zorientował się po tym, jak Sherlock odczepił od siebie IV(1) i monitoring, i zdołał jakoś wydębić lub ukraść normalne ubranie. Zwisało z jego wychudzonej postaci, ale przynajmniej było to coś innego niż strój szpitalny. Przejrzał swoją kartę, najwyraźniej stwierdził, że wyglądała wystarczająco dobrze i zaprosił Johna do ucieczki.

John nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nawet kiedy wszyscy lekarze próbowali przekonać Sherlocka do pozostania w szpitalu. Jednakże Sherlock tylko lekceważąco machnął na nich ręką. Siniaki na jego twarzy zblakły, a pręga na szyi prawie znikła. Gdyby nie gips i szyny na prawej ręce, zdrowiejące już rozcięcie na jego policzku i widoczne utykanie z powodu szyny na kolanie, nikt by się nie domyślił, że Sherlock przeszedł dwa miesiące tortur.

Kiedy jechali w dół windą, John zorientował się, że nie mają pieniędzy, samochodu ani nie znają okolicy. Jednakże nie musiał się tym wszystkim martwić. Jak tylko wyszli na zewnątrz, już czekał na nich czarny lśniący helikopter.

- Pożyczyłem twój telefon, żeby załatwić transport, - Sherlock mimochodem wytłumaczył Johnowi jednocześnie przekrzykując wycie wirnika. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe.

- Nic a nic, - równie swobodnie odpowiedział John wchodząc na pokład helikoptera, jakby tego typu rzeczy zdarzały się codziennie. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że skoro Sherlock wrócił znowu do jego życia, pojawiło się prawdopodobieństwo, że tego typu zdarzenia mogą dziać się częściej.

W śmigłowcu siedział już oczekujący na nich Mycroft. Sherlock przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się by podziwiać widoki.

- Zatem wszystko w porządku? - Mycroft zapytał nonszalancko. Sherlock znowu zwrócił się w jego stronę dobrze wiedząc, że jego brat zdążył już dokładnie przejrzeć jego akta medyczne.

- Doskonale, - odpowiedział. Jego oczy nieznacznie acz wymownie skierowały się w stronę Johna. Mycroft natychmiast to zauważył, ale nie skomentował. Po prawdzie był zadowolony, że Sherlock znalazł kogoś, z kim może dzielić życie. Bez względu na sposób.

I to była cała konwersacja, jaka odbyła się między braćmi w czasie lotu. Dla Johna ich wzajemna komunikacja zawsze była dziwna. John był pewien, że gdyby Harry właśnie uciekła przed jakimś zagrażającym życiu niebezpieczeństwem, to mimo dzielących ich problemów, nadal potrafiliby sobie okazać uczucia. Przynajmniej poprzez uścisk. Poprzez pytania jak się czuli, co się działo pod nieobecność jednego z nich, wyrazy ulgi, że to drugie jest bezpieczne.

W jakiś sposób John wiedział, że bracia Holmesowie nadawali między sobą na specyficznych falach. Radzili sobie z tym winny sposób. Zwykłe burknięcie Mycrofta „zatem wszystko w porządku?" było holmesowską wersją uścisku i tysiąca pytań o samopoczucie. A sherlockowe „doskonale," było dobrze zamaskowanym wyrazem wdzięczności za troskę, za to, że pomógł Johnowi do niego dotrzeć, za to, że przeleciał pół świata by go odebrać spod szpitala. John pokręcił głową. Nie, nigdy ich nie zrozumie, ale przynajmniej potrafił już czytać między wierszami.

Kiedy dotarli do Londynu, Mycroft podał Sherlockowi duży plik, schludnie opisany jego imieniem. - Sherlocku, tu są wszystkie dokumenty, których potrzebujesz by zmartwychwstać. Wszystkie twoje rzeczy pozostały nietknięte, tak jak je zostawiłeś dwa lata temu. I jeśli się nie mylę, twoje mieszkanie również zbyt się nie zmieniło. - Odwrócił się do Johna w poszukiwaniu potwierdzenia.

- A tak. Niewiele się zmieniło. - Nic. Nie zmienił nic. Tak jakby jego serce szykowało się na ten dzień. Jakby podświadomie wiedział, że Sherlock nie mógł być martwy.

- Doceniam to, - Sherlock odpowiedział obojgu.

- Podejrzewam, że teraz, kiedy wróciłeś, możesz zdobyć trochę rozgłosu. - Mycroft wskazał samochód na ulicy. Czarna elegancka maszyna wylądowała koło niego. - Postaraj się nie wpaść w żadne kłopoty, dobrze Sherlocku?

- Nic nie obiecuję, - odparł Sherlock z cieniem uśmiechu. Kiedy Mycroft westchnął i potrząsnął głową, ten uśmiech się poszerzył. Uwielbiał drażnić brata.

Kiedy auto odjechało, John i Sherlock razem rozejrzeli się po ulicy. - Taksówka?- John w końcu zapytał.

- Właściwie, to wolałbym się przejść, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Muszę na nowo zapoznać się z miastem. Po dwóch latach nieobecności moja mentalna mapa drogowa jest do niczego.

- Wiesz, że nie powinieneś przesilać tego kolana, prawda?

- Detale,- rzekł Sherlock zbywając problem machnięciem ręki. - Szkoda jednak, że nie masz już tej komicznej laski. Mogłaby się teraz przydać. - Westchnął dramatycznie czym rozśmieszył Johna.

Dotarli do Baker Street dwie godziny później. Sherlock spędził spacer zapamiętując każdy nowy skrawek drogi i chodnika. Zauważył również paru członków swojej sieci bezdomnych i poprosił ich, by rozpowiedzieli, że nadal żyje. Koniec końców był to dość owocny spacer i wart bólu, który zaczął wściekle pulsować w jego kolanie.

Jak tylko przeszli przez drzwi domu, pani Hudson zawołała Johna pytając, czy nie miałby ochoty na filiżankę herbaty, bo właśnie wstawiła wodę.

- Niestety odmówię, pani Hudson. Ale jest tu ktoś, kto może by nie odmówił.

- Oho? Kogo przyprowadziłeś John- Wchodziła właśnie do przedsionka i nagle zdębiała na widok Sherlocka. Jej ręce zaczęły się trząść, oczy się rozszerzyły. Przez moment John i Sherlock martwili się, że kobieta zaraz zemdleje. - Sh-Sherlock?

- Tak pani Hudson. - Uśmiechnął się do niej z wyższością. Zrobiła w jego stronę dwa chwiejne kroki, za chwilę kolejne dwa. Kiedy była już blisko, pojedyncza łza spłynęła jej z oka i powstrzymała szloch. A potem uderzyła go swą kruchą pięścią w klatkę piersiową.

- Ty dupku!

- Pani Hudson! - John był zdumiony. I obawiał się o żebra Sherlocka. Starsza pani może i była słabowita, ale jeszcze trochę energii się w niej tliło.

- Spokojnie John, nic się nie stało. - Sherlock złapał panią Hudson za ramiona i ją przytulił. Teraz już szlochała na całego i bez zahamowań. Jeszcze parę razy uderzyła go lekko w klatkę piersiową, a jej łkanie zostało stłumione przez jego płaszcz. - Cii, no już, - uspakajał. John tylko ich obserwował, zafascynowany tym co widział przed sobą. Mimo ich czasem szorstkiego nastawienia do siebie, było jasne, że Sherlock traktował panią Hudson jak kogoś w rodzaju matki. Z zadziwiającą jasnością przypomniał sobie, jak Sherlock ukarał agenta CIA, który parę lat temu sponiewierał panią Hudson.

- Myślałam… wierzyłam, że… Sherlock, ty żyjesz!

- A i owszem pani Hudson. Jednakże jak zdołałem przetrwać te lata bez pani herbaty pozostaje dla mnie tajemnicą.- Podniósł delikatnie dłonią jej podbródek i znowu się do niej uśmiechnął. Ona odpowiedziała mu tym samym i skupiła się na rozcięciu na jego policzku.

- Och Sherlocku! Twoja twarz! Coś ty sobie zrobił?

- Drobna sprzeczka z pewnymi typami spod ciemnej gwiazdy,- odpowiedział wymijająco. John niemal się zakrztusił w reakcji na swobodny sposób, w jaki Sherlock odniósł się do ludzi, którzy tak długo go męczyli. Ale wiedział, że Sherlock nigdy nie sprawi jej bólu, który by poczuła usłyszawszy prawdę. Cmoknęła z niezadowoleniem, poklepała go delikatnie po policzku i zarumieniła się kiedy Sherlock ucałował ją w czoło.

- Idźcie na górę i odprężcie się, - powiedziała radośnie. - Przyniosę wam herbatę i będziecie mogli odpocząć. - Odwróciła się i pośpieszyła do kuchni by zrobić herbatę. Sherlock tylko się uśmiechnął za nią i zaczął się wspinać po schodach.

Kiedy wchodził do góry, John obserwował go jak jastrząb, czujny na każdą oznakę bólu jaką może powodować kolano. Ale Sherlock bezproblemowo dotarł do ich mieszkania i zatrzymał się na progu. W tej chwili John oddałby wszystko żeby poznać myśli swego najlepszego przyjaciela. Żeby widzieć to co Sherlock widział. Myślał, że to żałosne? Niepokojące? Zaskakujące?

Sherlock ledwo potrafił oddychać, kiedy rozglądał się po mieszkaniu, którego nie widział przez dwa lata. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wątpił w przywiązanie Johna, teraz miał potwierdzenie widząc stan pomieszczeń. Kubek Sherlocka stał na małym stoliku, oczywiście wymyty, ale nadal stał, gdzie zazwyczaj go kładł. Jego szlafrok ciągle był przewieszony przez fotel, dokładnie tam, gdzie go zostawił dwa lata temu. Skrzypce były oparte o okno, przy którym Sherlock uwielbiał grać. Wszystko tu było, dokładnie tak jak to zostawił. Czuł się, jakby nigdzie nie wyjeżdżał. Jedynymi oznakami, że życie płynęło dalej w czasie jego nieobecności, było zużycie dywanu, po którym deptał John. Lekkie wgniecenie na poduszce na fotelu Sherlocka. Mógł się domyślić, że John spędził na nim wiele nocy. Laptop, który zazwyczaj leżał w widocznym miejscu na biurku Johna, był zamknięty i odsunięty jakby go gniewnie odepchnięto.

Gdyby John potrafił w tej chwili zajrzeć do głowy Sherlocka byłby oszołomiony. Ponieważ Sherlock był oszołomiony. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł osłupienie. Był poruszony. Głęboko wzruszony. Desperacko chciał się odwrócić i spojrzeć na człowieka, który to wszystko dla niego zachował. Na człowieka, który przez dwa beznadziejne lata utrzymał w swoim sercu, że Sherlock żyje. Ale wiedział, że jego oczy emanowały emocjami. Nie mógł tego opanować. Był zaskoczony, tak zdumiony intensywnością tego odczucia, że nie potrafił się mu oprzeć. Zamiast tego przekroczył drzwi i przeszedł się po pokoju. Pozwolił palcom pobłądzić po strunach skrzypiec i poczuł jak rozbrzmiewają pod wpływem jego dotyku. Chciał je podnieść, ale wiedział, że i poprzez grę zdradziłby swoje emocje. Już przedtem używał muzyki jako ujścia swoich emocji, ale teraz były zbyt głębokie, zbyt wyraziste by się nimi dzielić. Potem podszedł do swojego fotela i bliżej mu się przyjrzał. Mógł zobaczyć, gdzie w czasie długich samotnych nocy spoczywała głowa Johna. Jak wpasowywał swoje krępe ciało do fotela. Mógł nawet dojrzeć nikłe ślady zdradzające miejsca, w których mężczyzna, jakby niepewnie, kładł dłoń na miękkim materiale szlafroka przerzuconego przez oparcie fotela.

Kiedy był pewien, że wyraz twarzy nie uzewnętrznia jego uczuć, ostrożnie usiadł na swoim fotelu i napotkał wzrok Johna. Niepewność, którą w nim zobaczył sprawiła, że poczuł przypływ sympatii. John czekał na jego reakcję. W obawie, żeby się nie zdradzić, Sherlock zapanował nad nadmiarem uczucia i łagodnie się do Johna uśmiechnął.

- Czuję się, jakbym nigdy nie opuścił tego miejsca, - wymamrotał. John zaśmiał się nerwowo.

- Wiem co masz na myśli, - odpowiedział miękko. - Jeśli zignoruję całą resztę, mogę sobie prawie wyobrazić, że ostatnie dwa lata w ogóle nie miały miejsca. Że byłeś tu przez cały czas.

Sherlock wiedział, co John miał na myśli mówiąc „całą resztę". Miał na myśli żal. Ból. Cały ten smutek po utracie Sherlocka. Detektyw otworzył usta zdecydowany, żeby powiedzieć coś- może coś, co by ukazało jego ostrożnie opanowane emocje, co by go obnażyło. Ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, do pokoju weszła pani Hudson i postawiła na stole tackę z herbatą.

- Chcesz użyć kubka, który przyniosłam Sherlocku? - Pani Hudson spojrzała na jego stary kubek, który stał na stoliku.

- Nie, myślę, że wypiję z mojego. John go dla mnie przechował. Myślę, że najwyższy czas, żeby go znowu użyć. - Przez cały czas rozmowy nie spuszczał wzroku z Johna. Pani Hudson spojrzała to na jednego, to na drugiego i zorientowała się, że przerwała ważny moment. Spojrzała na nich obu, _jej chłopców, _jak o nich myślała, i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. Sherlock był w domu. Zadowolona nalała herbaty do kubka Sherlocka, pocałowała go w czubek głowy i zeszła w dół po schodach. Na samym dole jej stopy poruszyły się w chwiejnym podskoku, chore biodro obracało się dookoła niestabilnie. Ale w jej myślach była to zwycięska i zgrabna cza-cza. Sherlock był w domu. Tak, teraz już wszystko będzie w porządku.

* * *

(1) IV - Odżywianie dożylne


	8. Chapter 8

**Od autorki:** Ten rozdział będzie długi! John zgłębia własne uczucia, po czym (wreszcie) poddaje się im! Czyżbym widziała pocałunek na horyzoncie?

* * *

Po spokojnym wypiciu herbaty, Sherlock przeprosił Johna i poszedł pod prysznic oraz zmienić ubrania. Chciał wrócić do swoich ciuchów, by na nowo się zadomowić. Prawie nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. John zawołał, żeby nie zniszczył gipsu na nadgarstku i szyny na kolanie. I żeby nie zamoczył szwów. I żeby na pewno owinął z powrotem bandaże wokół żeber kiedy skończy. Sherlock tylko uśmiechnął się i pozwolił mu mówić. John już taki był. To była część tej cudownie nieodgadnionej strony Johna, której Sherlock nigdy nie potrafił ogarnąć. Co czyniło go wyjątkowym na całym świecie. Co czyniło z niego jedyną osobę, której Sherlock był bezgranicznie oddany. Ta nieopisana cecha, którą Sherlock uwielbiał.

Po prysznicu, który go uspokoił bardziej niż jakikolwiek narkotyk, ubrał jeden ze swoich t-shirtów i spodnie z piżamy. Kiedy wrócił do salonu z bandażami w ręku, John, wpatrzony w korytarz, już na niego czekał. Jakby się bał, że zniknie kiedy tylko spuści go z oczu. Sherlock nie mógł go winić. Bez słowa podał Johnowi opatrunki, ten wziął je i wskazał Sherlockowi by podniósł koszulkę. Oczywiście widział już zasinienie na boku Sherlocka, kiedy pomagał mu się obmyć, mimo to wyglądało bardziej obrzydliwie, kiedy zostało obnażone pod numerem 221B. Te sińce nie pasowały do ich domu. Należały do innego miejsca. Daleko od ich zacisza.

Kiedy owijał bandażami żebra Sherlocka, ukradkiem przyjrzał się ranom na jego plecach. W większości wyleczyły się w szpitalu, wszystkie prócz tych najgłębszych. Plecy Sherlocka wyglądały jak mapa drogowa zrobiona z blizn. Tworzyły makabryczną konstelację zgrubiałej tkanki na jego bladej skórze. Sherlock wydawał się ich już nie zauważać. Jednak John nigdy ich nie zapomni. Nie będzie w stanie. Pozostały w jego umyśle, wyryte w pamięci na zawsze. Nawet jeśli znikną, te najlżejsze na pewno, John przez wiele następnych lat będzie w stanie wskazać każdą z nich. Będzie mógł przypomnieć sobie każdą jakby nadal tam były.

Sherlock wstrzymał oddech kiedy był owijany bandażami, nie chcąc stękać z bólu z powodu tego co John robił. Wiedział, że opatrunki musiały być ciasno zawinięte, żeby były efektywne, ale John nie musiał wiedzieć jak bardzo go to bolało. Zamknął więc oczy i wycofał się na schody pałacu pamięci. Nie musiał wchodzić do środka z powodu tak błahego bólu, szczególnie w porównaniu z tym co przeszedł, ale już samo stanie u progu pomagało. Kiedy tak stał, nie mógł się powstrzymać by nie rozejrzeć się dookoła i przypomniał sobie ohydne wgłębienia wyryte na ścianach i podłogach. Ciągłe wspomnienie tego, co wydarzyło się w tamtej jaskini. Mógł je teraz przestudiować na chłodno, zobaczyć czym były i nie zwracać na nie już więcej uwagi. Ale nadal nie potrafił zatrzymać drgnięcia obrzydzenia i strachu, które w nim wywołały. Na szczęście była to wewnętrzna reakcja.

Kiedy skończył, John opuścił koszulkę Sherlocka i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko najlepszego przyjaciela. Pod wieloma względami czuł, jakby faktycznie nigdy nie zniknął. Widzieć go tutaj było totalnie surrealistyczne, jedynymi śladami piekła jakie przeżył były ponure zmarszczki na jego przystojnej kanciastej twarzy. Ale głęboko w duchu, John odczuwał różnicę jak między nocą a dniem. Zawsze był zafascynowany Sherlockiem. Już na samym początku Sherlock powalił go swoim geniuszem. John był nawet rozbawiony i oczarowany jego zupełną ignorancją jeśli chodziło o subtelności społeczne. Wiedział, że te małe dziwactwa, które inni widzieli jako okrucieństwo i bezduszność, to tak naprawdę nieznajomość tej och-jakże-ważnej-rzeczy zwanej taktem. Sherlock nie był oziębły. Opisywał co widział. A widział wszystko. Ta szczerość była dla Johna orzeźwiająca.

Doskonale się dogadywali już od pierwszej sprawy, którą razem rozwiązali. Sherlock natychmiast zaprzyjaźnił się z Johnem dzięki swojej brutalnej szczerości i bystrości. To przerodziło się w lojalność, przyjaźń, oddanie. Przyznał się do wszystkich tych uczuć jeszcze przed zniknięciem Sherlocka. Jednak tym, czego nigdy do siebie nie dopuścił była miłość.

John kochał Sherlocka w sposób, który go zarówno zawstydzał jak i przerażał tak długo, że go zagłuszył. Zanim go stracił, John stronił od słowa miłość. Wiedział, że było wiele rodzajów miłości, miłość rodzinna, przyjacielska miłość, miłość do kraju, ale to, co czuł względem Sherlocka przypominało miłość romantyczną, którą wolał odepchnąć niż przyznać, że jego odczucie było podobne do tego, co można czuć do kochanka. Czasem bał się tego, czasem odczuwał nawet zażenowanie. Przez długi czas uznawał, że dorwała go przypadłość kultu bohatera. Ale Sherlock, co nie bez racji zostało mu wytknięte, nie był bohaterem. Było to prawdą pod wieloma względami. Sherlock nie był doskonały, był arogancki i często, mimo swego geniuszu, naiwny. Ale John uwielbiał w nim i te wady.

Po pogrzebie Sherlocka, John wreszcie przyznał się do tych uczuć. Wylał całą zawartość swojego serca na grób Sherlocka. Wyznał jak bardzo się o niego troszczył. Czego by nie dał, żeby Sherlock wrócił. Jak bardzo chciał móc powiedzieć Sherlockowi, choć raz, że go kochał. Nie wiedział co to oznaczało – dla niego, dla nich – ale opłakiwał nie tylko utratę mężczyzny, ale również to, że Sherlock nigdy nie wiedział, jak bardzo był kochany.

Był prawie pewien, że nikt nigdy Sherlockowi tego nie powiedział. John niewiele wiedział o dzieciństwie Sherlocka, ale domyślał się, że nie było najlepsze. Był samotny przez prawie całe swoje życie. Nawet Mycroft, o którym John wiedział, że przejmował się Sherlockiem, nie był z tych, którzy się ugną i powiedzą coś takiego, nawet w obliczu śmiertelnego zagrożenia. Ale każdy – szczególnie Sherlock – zasługiwał na to, żeby mu powiedzieć, że był kochany. John gorzko żałował przez dwa lata, że nigdy nie wyznał najlepszemu przyjacielowi co naprawdę do niego czuł.

Teraz jednak nie był pewien jak to powiedzieć. Sherlock mu ufał. Bezgranicznie wierzył, że John go nigdy nie skrzywdzi. W świetle tego przez co przeszedł, John uznał to za cud. Jakby się poczuł, gdyby jedyny człowiek na całym świecie, któremu ufał, nagle wypaplał, że go kocha? Z pewnością miłość nie była zła. Ale John nie wiedział, co u Sherlocka może wywołać przykre wspomnienia. Czy powinien zaryzykować?

Pomyślał o wszystkich tych momentach, w których modlił się o choćby jedną chwilę z Sherlockiem. Tę jedną szansę by powiedzieć mu co czuje. By go przytulić. By na niego spojrzeć. Czuł się nieszczery względem wszystkich tych obietnic złożonych z nadzieją, by posiedzieć z Sherlockiem o te parę minut dłużej, bez wymówienia choćby słowa. Ale jakie by były konsekwencje? I co więcej, czego właściwie John chciał?

Spędził lata na przekonywaniu ludzi, że on i Sherlock nie byli parą. Bliskość, którą dzielili, ich zwykła intymność, oczywista zgodność, cały czas wprawiała ludzi w błąd. Johna nigdy w życiu nie pociągali mężczyźni. Kiedy Sherlock pierwszy raz podziękował Johnowi za zainteresowanie i delikatnie mu odmówił, John był skonsternowany i trochę zmartwiony. Na litość boską, przecież z nim nie flirtował. A może? W czasie, który spędzili razem, z absolutną pewnością nauczył się przynajmniej jednego. Kiedy najbardziej spostrzegawczy człowiek na świecie myśli, że z nim flirtujesz… to prawdopodobnie tak właśnie jest.

Ta świadomość nim wstrząsnęła. Jakim cudem był zainteresowany innym mężczyzną? Ale po jakimś czasie pogodził się z tym. Sherlock nie był byle kim. Nie to, żeby był w jakiś sposób zniewieściały. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chodziło po prostu o to, że Sherlock był po prostu pociągający. Gdyby urodził się z biustem, John próbowałby go zaciągnąć do łóżka już przy okazji pierwszego spotkania. Ale że był mężczyzną, trochę mu zajęło pogodzenie się z tym, że jest nim zainteresowany. Ale nawet wtedy, gdy się do tego przyznał sam przed sobą, zwalczył to. Niepokoiła go nie tylko wizja fizycznego zbliżenia z innym facetem, ale i onieśmielająca niepewność, co by się stało z ich przyjaźnią. Byli współlokatorami, partnerami, najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. I mimo, że nie robił tego celowo (albo tak myślał), tej pierwszej nocy John chciał poznać odczucia Sherlocka w tej materii.

Sherlock uznawał się za poślubionego swojej pracy. Schlebiało mu zainteresowanie doktora, ale nie był zainteresowany. Za każdym razem, kiedy John wspominał sobie tą rozmowę był nią zmieszany, niepewny czy Sherlocka pociągały kobiety, mężczyźni, czy żadne z powyższych. Z czasem, który spędzili razem, John doszedł do wniosku, że Sherlock po prostu nie interesuje się seksem. John był pewien, że by go znudził. Pomimo wieloletniej koegzystencji John nie miał pojęcia, czy Sherlock w ogóle zaspokaja swoje potrzeby, czy na tyle zdołał opanować tą część siebie i już więcej ich nie odczuwał. Nie sądził, żeby Sherlock wykradał się z mieszkania na szybki numerek w środku nocy, co go raczej uspokoiło. Byłby zazdrosny gdyby Sherlock miał jakiegoś partnera seksualnego?

No cholera, jak najbardziej.

Ale wiedział, że nie miał prawa do okazania zazdrości, gdyby kiedykolwiek taki partner się pojawił. Nie chciał się przystawiać do Sherlocka, więc nie miał prawa być zazdrosnym o kogoś, kto by to robił. Jednak w życiu Sherlocka nikt taki się nie pojawił, za co John był wdzięczny. Ale równocześnie był za to na siebie wściekły. Chciał, żeby jego przyjaciel był szczęśliwy. Po prostu nie chciał, żeby znalazł to szczęście z kimkolwiek innym. Ale też nie chciał ryzykować tego, co już między nimi było, poprzez proponowanie czegoś więcej. Wszystko było totalnie pokręcone.

Pomijając już wszelkie obawy, czy naprawdę chciał być tą jedyną osobą w życiu Sherlocka? John starał się rozważyć problem z brutalną szczerością, jak jakby to zrobił Sherlock. Czy lubił Sherlocka – tak. Czy troszczył się o Sherlocka – tak. Czy chciał spędzić resztę życia bez Sherlocka? – nie. Czy kochał Sherlocka – tak. Był zainteresowany Sherlockiem… tak. Więc jedynym powodem, który go powstrzymywał był strach przed odtrąceniem? Nie, jeśli miał być szczery było coś jeszcze. Zawsze był nieustępliwy jeśli chodziło o własną orientację, która w jego rozumieniu nie brała pod uwagę mężczyzn. Ale samo przypuszczenie go nie obrażało. Kurde, Harry przyznała się kiedy miała szesnaście lat i John był pierwszą osobą, której powiedziała. Pomimo dzielących ich różnic cieszył się jej szczęściem. Nie zawracał sobie gitary z kim się całowała, póki była szczęśliwa. Więc dlaczego sam tak długo i zawzięcie trzymał się myśli, że jest hetero?

Nie był pewien. Może to była jego ostatnia ochrona przed Sherlockiem. Skoro udało mu się samego siebie przekonać, że nie mógłby być nim zainteresowany, to niczego by nie stracił przez własne tchórzostwo. Żadnych utraconych możliwości. Nie mógł stracić czegoś, czego już od samego początku nie chciał. Ale oj, chciał tego. Po raz pierwszy będąc wszystkiego świadom, pozwolił sobie pomarzyć o pocałowaniu Sherlocka. To było coś czego nieraz doświadczył w snach, ale po utracie Sherlocka, w świetle poranka zawsze je odpychał. Rozpamiętywanie takich snów uznawał za brak szacunku. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy się nimi nie kierował za życia Sherlocka, nie zasługiwał na takie fantazje nawet po jego śmierci. Ale teraz Sherlock wrócił. Siedział przed Johnem, cały i żywy, i nadal bardzo pociągający.

Wyobraził sobie jak siedzi na podłodze między kolanami Sherlocka, ich czoła opierały się jedno o drugie, usta zawieszone w oczekiwaniu… by w końcu zbliżyć się w delikatnej pieszczocie. Zadrżał, ale stłumił reakcję świadom, że Sherlock Holmes siedział pół metra od niego i go obserwował. Mógł przejrzeć twarz Johna? Był zniesmaczony przyjacielem? Zawiedziony? …wystraszony?

- Powiedz mi Johnie, o czym właśnie myślałeś, - głęboki głos Sherlocka przerwał jego myśli. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się z zaskoczenia, zamglone obawą. Co Sherlock wyczytał z jego twarzy?

- To znaczy, że nie wiesz? Nie było jakiegoś mikroskopijnego skurczu mojej brwi, ledwo zauważalnego drgnięcia na policzku, który by zdradził moje myśli? - Starał się zakryć niepokój uśmiechem. Sherlock tylko przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, jakby próbował przebić się do jego duszy. Zmarszczył brwi zatopiony w myślach.

- Nie, - w końcu orzekł cicho. - Jesteś moim słabym punktem John.

- Słabym punktem?

- Potrafię czytać z ludzi jak z otwartej księgi. Obawy, pragnienia, fantazje, sekrety. Ale ty… jestem zbyt blisko ciebie, by naprawdę móc cię przejrzeć. Kiedy się boisz widzę to, tak, i zmieszanie i radość, i każdą inną z całej gamy emocji. Ale zazwyczaj twoje myśli pozostają dla mnie zagadką. Teraz właśnie wydawałeś się być… zaniepokojony. Potem zamyślony, następnie prawie przerażony. Potem… - Przerwał jakby starał się odpowiednio dobrać następne słowa. - Potem, przez chwilę myślałem, że zobaczyłem… - Potrząsnął głową, oczyścił umysł i spojrzał na Johna. - Ale nie jestem już w stanie powiedzieć co myślisz. Obawiam się, że to wada uczuć. Taka jest cena.

- Czy zamiast sympatii wolałbyś posiąść zdolność odczytywania moich myśli?

Sherlock powoli pokręcił głową. - Nie zamieniłbym tego za nic w świecie. Ale fakt, że nie mogę cię przejrzeć wcale mi niczego nie ułatwia. Więc powiedz mi. O czym myślałeś?

John odczekał chwilkę ciesząc się, że Sherlockowi zależało. Bardzo. Tak bardzo, że dobrowolnie poświęcił swoją umiejętność „widzenia". - Myślałem, - zaczął powoli. - O żalu.

- O żalu? - ten głęboki, piękny głos rozbrzmiał w jego sercu.

- O rzeczach, których żałuję, że nie powiedziałem. Których nie zrobiłem. Przedtem. Kiedy myślałem, że cię straciłem. Było tyle rzeczy, które chciałem ci powiedzieć.

- I? - Zachęcił Sherlock.

- I potem zastanawiałem się, dlaczego ich nigdy nie powiedziałem. I czy te powody nadal są aktualne. Jak byś wtedy zareagował, gdybym ci powiedział, jakbyś teraz zareagował. Ryzyko. Myślałem o możliwościach i czego naprawdę chcę.

Serce Sherlocka zaczęło mocniej bić. Nagle poczuł się jakby przebiegł długi dystans. Ale nie z wysiłku, to nie jego mózg wypuszczający związki w odruchu typu uciekaj albo walcz. To nawet nie do końca były nerwy. To było coś innego. Coś całkiem nowego. Nadzieja. Dzika, nieopanowana nadzieja. Oczekiwanie, obietnica czegoś cudownego. Ciężko przełknął ślinę, jego umysł był w milionie miejsc jednocześnie. Nabrał powietrza by sprawdzić, czy faktycznie w pokoju zrobiło się cieplej, czy tylko mu się zdawało. Badał ruch źrenic Johna chcąc sprawdzić również i jego reakcje. W głowie wertował różne możliwości zakończenia tej konwersacji. Złe i dobre. Zapisywał każde nowe odczucie, które kłębiło się w jego klatce piersiowej, sposób w jaki mrowiły i pulsowały jego nerwy. Czy to było to, czego brakowało mu przez całe życie?

- Żałujesz, że mi nie powiedziałeś czego? - W jego słowach był wyczuwalny cień desperacji, którego nie potrafił powstrzymać. Jego jasne niebieskie oczy wwiercały się w zielone oczy Johna, badały. - Czego chcesz?

- Powinienem był ci powiedzieć… - John czuł się zahipnotyzowany przez Sherlocka. Złapany w sieć, pod wpływem jego czaru. Urzeczony. - Powinienem był ci powiedzieć, że… że ja…

- Że ty co? - Ten wyciszony głos przepłynął przez żyły Johna jak żywe srebro, wywabiając go, prezentując Sherlockowi jego duszę.

- Że cię kocham. - Słowa brzmiały szorstko, jakby umęczone, powiedziane niskim i miękkim tonem. Nie mogąc znieść myśli, że mógłby zostać źle zrozumiany, Sherlock potrząsnął głową.

- Ja ciebie też kocham Johnie, wiesz o tym.

- Nie Sherlock, ja _kocham cię_. Bardziej niż cokolwiek. Niż kogokolwiek. Nie tylko jak przyjaciela.

- Ja… ty… - Zazwyczaj elokwentnemu Sherlockowi teraz zabrakło słów.

- I chcę- chcę czegokolwiek co jesteś w stanie mi dać. Cokolwiek, wszystko. - John zorientował się, że nie może powstrzymać potoku słów. Sherlock je słyszał, przetwarzał z prędkością światła, ale nadal nie chciały wsiąknąć.

- Masz na myśli… miłość romantyczną? - Jego oczy były zwrócone na twarz Johna w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek wskazówek o tym, co myślał i czuł.

John westchnął, jego obnażone serce leżało między nimi. - Tak. Miłość romantyczną. Nie wiem, co to dla nas oznacza i nie wiem dlaczego- nie, to nie prawda, wiem dlaczego, to wszystko, twój umysł twoje serce, twój dowcip, twoja szczerość-

- Myślałem, że nie jesteś gejem. - Mały uśmieszek pojawił się w kąciku ust Sherlocka, kiedy zaczął ogarniać to, o czym John mówił. Nieokiełznana radość rozprzestrzeniła się po jego klatce piersiowej. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, musiał podpuścić cudownego mężczyznę przed nim. John zamknął usta i się skrzywił.

- Nie jestem. Po prostu…

- Ale _jesteś _mną zainteresowany?

- No tak, ale tylko tobą!

- Już cię nie interesują kobiety?

- Nie! To znaczy, tak- czekaj, nie. Nie o to mi chodzi. Tak, myślę, że kobiety są… - urwał kiedy zauważył uśmieszek na twarzy Sherlocka. - Przeklęty idiota. Nabijasz się ze mnie, prawda?

Sherlock zachichotał. - Twoje wykręty były dość zabawne, - przyznał. John spojrzał na niego spode łba.

- To nie jest nic śmiesznego Sherlock. Otwieram przed tobą serce, a ty się z tego nabijasz. - Wyglądał jakby miał zaraz pokazać Sherlockowi język. Mimo to, uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Sherlocka.

- Czy tą niedorzeczność mogę zwalić na nagłą i beztroską radość?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie możesz- zaraz, na co?

Sherlock odchrząknął i jego twarz na nowo spoważniała. - Wiesz Johnie, że uczucia i ja jesteśmy sobie dosłownie obcy. Że bycie ofiarą baśni zwaną miłością zawsze uznawałem za głupią słabość. I przez to poruszam się teraz po niepewnym gruncie. A to… sprawia, że czuję się nieswojo. Drażni mnie, kiedy nie wiem co mam robić, reakcje, które to wywoła u mnie i innych. Szczerze mówiąc, ta niepewność mnie przeraża. Nienawidzę tego. A jednak mimo to, już od jakiegoś czasu jestem na łasce moich irytujących _uczuć_ i przestałem je zwalczać. Intrygujesz mnie, zachwycasz, pasjonujesz, górujesz nade mną. Nigdy nie wątpiłem w to, kiedy ludzie mówili, że nie mam serca. Ponieważ już dawno je oddałem – tobie.

- Ty… już się ze mnie nie nabijasz, prawda? - John był wstrząśnięty do głębi. Sherlock tylko uśmiechnął się ponuro.

- Nie. Jestem poważny. Niepokojąco poważny.

- Więc. Kochasz mnie. Romantycznie. - Sherlock przytaknął. - A ja kocham ciebie. Romantycznie.

- Na to wygląda.

- I żaden z nas nigdy nic drugiemu nie powiedział.

- Oczywiście.

- Jezusie Maryjo z Józefem, jesteśmy cholernymi głupcami! - John opadł na oparcie i uderzył się dłonią w czoło.

- Przez cały ten czas, wszystkie te lata wątpliwości, strachu, potem wyrzutów, że nigdy nic się nie powiedziało, nie wiedząc jak by to mogło być… - Potrząsnął głową. - Od jak dawna? - Sherlock nie potrzebował wyjaśnienia. Wiedział o co John pyta.

- Nie wiem dokładnie. Wiem, że przywiązanie przyszło po uczuciu. Myślę, że po prostu jestem tak zaprogramowany. Nie żeby ci czegoś fizycznie brakowało, - dodał szybko. John tylko się uśmiechnął. - Ale w międzyczasie, kiedy zrozumiałem, że jesteś moim prawdziwym przyjacielem, moim najlepszym przyjacielem, jedyną osobą na świecie, której ufałem bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu, którą szanowałem bardziej niż kogokolwiek i, niechętnie się do tego przyznałem, której _potrzebowałem _bardziej niż kogokolwiek, stało się dla mnie niepokojąco jasnym, że to, co do ciebie czułem, było czymś więcej niż przyjaźnią. I z tego wyrosło prawdopodobieństwo czegoś… więcej.

- Czemu mi nigdy nie powiedziałeś? Mogłeś się zorientować, że jestem tobą zainteresowany, zanim ja sam cholera to zauważyłem. Od razu wiedziałeś.

- Powiedziałem ci John. Jesteś moim słabym punktem. Wtedy mogłem to dojrzeć, bo nie wiedziałem, że odwzajemniam twoje uczucia. Ale kiedy do mnie to dotarło, nie mogłem już więcej ufać moim przeczuciom względem ciebie. Mówiłem ci wiele razy jak głupie są uczucia. Przeszkadzały mi w pełni wykorzystywać moje zmysły. Wydawałeś się wystarczająco zadowolony umawiając się z całą rzeszą kobiet i już więcej nie ruszyłeś tematu. Kiedy myślałem, że mogę zaufać swoim obserwacjom implikującym, że możesz odwzajemnić zainteresowanie, twoje podejście nagle się zmieniało. Poza tym, stanowczo oznajmiałeś całemu światu, że nie jesteś gejem. - Sherlock machnął rękami z frustracji. - Ale kiedy przychodzi co do czego, byłbym zadowolony się temu poddać. Po prostu sama twoja obecność w moim życiu byłaby dla mnie wystarczająca. Nigdy przedtem nie doświadczyłem prawdziwego pożądania, a więc utrata tego aspektu związku nie byłaby dla mnie wielką tragedią.

John milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć w bezinteresowność siedzącego przed nim człowieka. Sherlock byłby zadowolony, nawet bez doświadczenia miłości fizycznej, tylko dlatego, żeby John mógł się dalej umawiać na randki? Sherlock byłby zadowolony nie doświadczając nawet dotyku mężczyzny, którego kochał, bez dzielenia się z nim intymnością. Ta myśl wstrząsnęła Johnem do głębi.

- Sherlock. - Chciał powiedzieć więcej, ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock nadal zdrowiał po niewypowiedzianej traumie. Mimo to, siedzieli razem omawiając seks i miłość jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Chciał wyciągnąć rękę w stronę przyjaciela, chciał go dotknąć, przytulić go, pocałować te intrygujące wargi zatapiając się w intensywnie niebieskich oczach. Ale czy Sherlock mógł być na to gotowy? Biorąc głęboki oddech dla odwagi, John ześlizgnął się z fotela i uklęknął na podłodze między kolanami Sherlocka. Bardzo wolno podniósł jedną dłoń i przyłożył ją do policzka Sherlocka. Przesunął kciukiem po wyraźnie zarysowanej kości policzkowej, a potem pogłaskał jego wargi. Następnie, milimetr po milimetrze, podniósł usta do ust Sherlocka.

Mimo, że wiedział, że to niemożliwe, Sherlock poczuł się jakby ziemia nagle przestała się obracać. Ostrożnie pozwolił, by życie wyrwało się spod kontroli, kiedy John musnął wargami jego usta w najdelikatniejszy możliwy sposób. Serce Sherlocka natychmiast zaczęło łomotać, zaparło mu dech w piersiach, było jeszcze tysiąc innych fizycznych reakcji, które mógł zarejestrować, ale jego umysł niespodziewanie opustoszał. Był tylko John, tylko te pewne usta dotykające jego warg, tylko ten delikatny oddech na jego twarzy, tylko niepojęta, bezgraniczna miłość między nimi.

To. Tego Sherlockowi zawsze brakowało. Części jego ciała, które uprzednio ignorował wróciły do życia. Krew pędziła przez jego ciało, bębniła mu w uszach ogłuszając na wszystko prócz bicia własnego i Johna serca. Jego ręce same z siebie wyślizgnęły się i złapały Johna za ramiona przyciągając go bliżej.

Kiedy John wydał z siebie zdyszany jęk, Sherlock natychmiast go puścił.

Oszołomiony i trzęsący się Sherlock przyłożył dłoń do ust i starał się opanować. Odchrząknął świadom, że oblewa się rumieńcem.

- Ja, ja przepraszam. Nie wiem co mnie napadło. - Wstał gwałtownie i zaczął chodzić w te i we wte po dobrze już wydeptanym przez Johna miejscu na dywanie. - Najwyraźniej nie jestem właściwie przygotowany by ogarnąć te nowe odczucia.

- Nie rób tego, - powiedział John siadając na piętach.

- Czego?

Sherlock raptownie się do niego odwrócił.

- Nie chowaj się za tą zimną, opanowaną maską. Rozumiem, że się boisz. Szczerze, mnie też to przeraża. Ale nie chowaj się przed tym. Nie chowaj się przede mną.

- Jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie, przed którą nie muszę się chować, - rozmyślał Sherlock. „Ale teraz jesteś też jedyna osobą na świecie, przed którą chciałbym się schować najbardziej. - Chodził tam i z powrotem. - Po prostu potrzebuję czasu. Żeby przemyśleć nowe dane. Muszę to poukładać w swojej głowie.

- Sherlock to nie jest równanie matematyczne, które możesz rozwiązać, nawet z tym twoim niesamowitym mózgiem. - John wstał z podłogi i stanął przed Sherlockiem. - Powiedz mi szczerze, co czułeś kiedy się całowaliśmy?

- Uczucia, - rzucił Sherlock. - Bezużyteczne, głupie-

- Przez całe lata byłem tchórzem, - John przerwał mu groźnie. - Chowając się przed tobą, przede mną, przed nami. Jesteś zbyt dobry, żeby paść ofiarą tego samego tchórzostwa. Nie pozwolę ci.

- Nie jestem- Wściekłe słowa Sherlocka zamarły mu w ustach. _Był_. Chował się przed nieznanym. W obawie przed tak podstawową rzeczą jak emocje. Był właśnie takim tchórzem o jakim mówił John. Ale mógł się z tym zmierzyć. Przestał dreptać i badał twarz Johna. - Dobrze, byłem. - Widząc uśmiech Johna poczuł, jak i na jego usta wpływa drobny uśmieszek. - Przyznaję, że jest to dla mnie obce pojęcie. Nie cierpię mojego strachu przed tym. Strach jest bezużyteczny, łatwy by kogoś wykorzystać i porzucić.

- Więc rzućmy trochę więcej światła na ten temat, rozwiejmy wątpliwości. Możemy przez to przejść.

- Jak możesz być tego taki pewien? - Sherlock był szczerze zaintrygowany, John widział to na jego twarzy.

- Właściwie przez coś, co powiedział mi twój brat.

- Mycroft. - Sherlock skrzywił się.

- Tak. Powiedział, że razem możemy rozpracować wszystko. Twój mózg i moje serce. Razem wszystko jest możliwe.

- A ty… wierzysz mu?

- Tak, wierzę.

* * *

**Od autorki c.d.: **Yayayayay! Czyż nie są słodcy? Uwielbiam ich kiedy są razem. Nie martwcie się, będzie więcej! I oczywiście… zapowiada się więcej poważnych momentów. Wytrzymajcie ze mną! Myślę, że w następnym rozdziale stary znajomy złoży im wizytę ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Od autorki: **Rozdział 9, w którym Sherlock ujawnia swój nieoczekiwany talent.

**Od tłumaczki: **Bardzo jestem rada, że moje tłumaczenia zapewniają Wam pociechę na początek i rozrywkę na koniec tygodnia pracy/nauki =] (btw. mój ulubiony rozdział :D)

* * *

Po dłuższej chwili wzajemnego spoglądania sobie w oczy, John pierwszy przerwał milczenie. Pozostał jeden temat, który musieli poruszyć i czuł, że im prędzej to zrobią tym lepiej.

- Sherlock, jest coś co mnie niepokoi.

- Tak?

- Rozmawialiśmy o fizycznej intymności, pozwoliłeś mi się pocałować i nawet ci się spodobało, chyba że mi odbiło, ale myślę, że musimy przemyśleć, jak ten cały… - przełknął głośno ślinę i mimo, że aż go ścisnęło w dołku, zmusił się by to powiedzieć, - jak ten cały gwałt, którego doświadczyłeś, na nas wpłynie.

Sherlock wzdrygnął się. Starannie unikał tego pojęcia. Drażniło go, że jedno słowo mogło tak na niego wpływać, ale mimo, że było to totalnie nielogiczne, nie potrafił temu zaprzeczyć. - Myślisz, - zapytał przez ściśnięte gardło, - że jakie efekty mogą wystąpić?

- Nie wiem. Już kiedyś opiekowałem się ofiarami i skutki zawsze były różne. Każda osoba jest inna.

- Jestem tego świadom, - Sherlock odpowiedział szybko.

- Zatem musimy działać ostrożnie zanim się dowiemy, z czym mamy do czynienia.

- Dokładnie wiem z czym mam do czynienia, - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Jestem świadom każdego mimowolnego skurczu. Każdego bezpodstawnego dreszczu ze strachu. Każdego bezsensownego wspomnienia. Zaakceptowałem je i odrzuciłem.

- To naprawdę dla ciebie takie proste?

- Proste? - Sherlock uniósł brew. - Nie John, to nie jest proste. Nic w związku z tym nie jest proste. Ale nie pozwolę, by cokolwiek miało popsuć mi moje życie. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która- zatrzymał się, po raz pierwszy prawie zażenowany swoim ograniczonym doświadczeniem. - Która mnie pociąga, - dokończył wreszcie .

- Więc ty nigdy…

- Nie bądź głupi, oczywiście że tak. Moje ostatnie doświadczenie jednakże-

- To nawet się nie liczy, - John burknął. Sherlock nie potrafił powstrzymać szarpnięcia w sercu, kiedy doktor nagle przeszedł do defensywy.

- Jednakże, - kontynuował, - badałem temat w czasach uniwersyteckich. Lubię być poinformowany o wszystkim, co może być przydatne w moim życiu. A zachowania seksualne istot ludzkich nadal są na czele pierwotnej ludzkiej natury. Przeprowadziłem kilka eksperymentów badając efekty i reakcje związane z aktywnością seksualną.

- Brzmi dość… podręcznikowo.

- Bo takie było, - przyznał Sherlock. - Z moich czterech doświadczeń dwa były z kobietami i dwa z mężczyznami. Mogłem obserwować dość dokładnie reakcje moich partnerów na stymulacje fizyczne. Doświadczyłem seksu w niemal wszystkich jego formach, akustycznej, oralnej, penetracyjnej i zawsze dochodziłem do tych samych wniosków.

- Jakich wnisk- czekaj. Powiedziałeś akustycznej? - John gapił się na Sherlocka. W odpowiedzi Sherlock jedynie uniósł brwi. - To jest… w sex telefonie? Ty? Robiłeś to z kimś przez telefon?

- Wzbudzałem seksualne pożądanie poprzez stymulację głosem, tak. Seks jest dość przewidywalny i łatwo było odkryć co i jak powiedzieć. W dodatku raz czy dwa powiedziano mi, że mam dość… zmysłowy głos.

John mógł się tylko zaśmiać. - Ty i seks przez telefon… - chichotał aż prawie mu łzy z oczu poleciały.

- Nie rozumiem co w tym śmiesznego, - powiedział wzburzony Sherlock.

- Po prostu zawsze jesteś taki formalny. Zawsze przyzwoity. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić Sherlocka Holmes'a mówiącego sprośne rzeczy do jakiegoś ptaszka po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

- Nie możesz? - Nagle głos Sherlocka stał się głęboki i miękki. - Tak trudno ci uwierzyć Johnie, - zamruczał, - że mogę wzbudzić pragnienie, namiętność, _pożądanie_, używając wyłącznie głosu? - John sparaliżowany zamarł w miejscu, kiedy Sherlock przemawiał do niego w ten poniekąd grzeszny sposób. - Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, - wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił go powoli, zmysłowo, - jak mogę mówić o mrocznych zbereźnych rzeczach i sprawić, że ktoś będzie drżał na całym ciele? - Jego głos stał się niesamowicie głęboki, jak ciemny aksamit. - O rzeczach takich jak oplatające się kończyny, śliskie od potu, niskie jęki wywołane czystą przyjemnością, ciała, które razem się prężą, _pieprzą_… - Zamilknął. John zadrżał. Sposób w jaki mówił, dźwięk tych słów w ustach Sherlocka, sposób w jaki czule wymówił tą ostatnią sprośność, był bardziej uwodzicielski niż miał prawo. John zorientował się, że był boleśnie twardy. Bardzo boleśnie.

- Święta Matko Boska, - wydyszał.

- Teraz mi wierzysz? - Zapytał Sherlock przywracając głos do normalnego miękkiego barytonu. Ogłupiały, John potrząsnął głową. - Wracając do głównego wątku, mam oczywiście doświadczenie z samym aktem płciowym. Ale brak mi wiedzy dotyczącej bezmyślnego pożądania, które tak odpowiednio zademonstrowałeś. - Uśmiechnął się , kiedy John odchrząknął i starał się przywołać do porządku.

- Więc, eee, masz na myśli, że nigdy przedtem nie byłeś podniecony?

- Doświadczyłem fizycznego odczucia podniecenia, ale zawsze była to zwykła niedogodność, która nie prowadziła do niczego konkretnego.

- A przez konkretnego masz na myśli…

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. - Nigdy to na mnie nie działało.

- Czekaj, nigdy nie doszedłeś?!

- John. - Sherlock przewrócił oczami. - Przechodziłem przez wiek młodzieńczy. Hormony wpływają nawet na tak wysoce światły umysł jak mój. Moje ciało doznało poprzednio ulgi, ale nigdy z udziałem mojej woli i ani razu nie przyniosła czegoś więcej niż krótkie wytchnienie.

- Więc teoretycznie masz doświadczenie z seksem, ale żadnego pojęcia o intymności czy podnieceniu?

-Och, powiedziałbym, że zdobyłem pewne pojęcie o obu tuż przed chwilą.

- Ale przedtem?

- Przedtem nie. Słuchaj John… - Sherlock przeczesał włosy palcami. Niesamowicie go denerwowało, że nie wiedział, jak właściwie to wszystko wyjaśnić. Przedtem jego świat był zawsze klarowny. Teraz nagle wszystko było w różnych gamach szarości. - Są pewne rzeczy, rzeczy, o których nie myślałem że kiedykolwiek w życiu ich doświadczę. Sam siebie przekonywałem, że ich nie potrzebuję. Aż do teraz prawdziwie wierzyłem, że mogę się bez nich obejść. Aż spotkałem _ciebie_. Miłość, intymność, pożądanie i przywiązanie. Nikt przedtem mnie nie kochał. Po prostu myślałem, że… ktoś taki jak ja… po prostu musi się bez nich obejść. Kombinuję i jestem o wiele bardziej dosadny niż ktokolwiek kogo znam, jestem uparty i trudny i _widzę _ te wszystkie wady John. Widzę je doskonale. Potrafię spojrzeć na obcego i wydedukować całe jego życie, ale potrafię spojrzeć i na siebie. Widzę w sobie każdą cechę, która czyni mnie niekochanym. - Kiedy John chciał mu przerwać, Sherlock powstrzymał go podniesioną dłonią. - Ale ty John. Ty mnie kochasz. Pomimo tego wszystkiego czy, cholera, może właśnie dlatego. I niech niebiosa cię mają w swojej opiece, ale ja też cię kocham. Jestem w tym beznadziejny, wiem. Będą chwile – więcej niż już ich było! – że będziesz chciał mnie udusić albo rozwalić mi na głowie moje skrzypce. Wiem to. Mogę ci to obiecać. Ale też mogę ci obiecać, że _będę próbował._ Dla ciebie postaram się zrozumieć. Postaram się stanąć na wysokości zadania. Już dawno przestałem próbować zmienić to kim jestem tylko dlatego by zadowolić innych. Ale z tobą chcę być człowiekiem, który na ciebie zasługuje. Prawdopodobnie spędzę nad tym resztę mojego życia jeśli mi pozwolisz.

- Sherlock… - John poczuł, jak ciepło spowodowane słowami Sherlocka otula jego serce i mocno je ściska.

- Włączając w to seks. Obudziłeś coś we mnie. Coś o czym nawet nie śmiałem marzyć. Wiedziałem, że istniało pewne przyciąganie, tak, ale gdzieś głęboko zawsze odczuwałem tą absurdalną nadzieję, że pewnego dnia znajdę kogoś, kto rozpali we mnie tą iskrę żądzy do rozmiarów pożaru. Nie jakieś laboratoryjnie eksperymenty, które bardziej miały na celu zdobycie wiedzy niż uczucie. Prawdziwą namiętność. Gorącą i jasną i parzącą miłość. Kiedy… - zawahał się, oczy mu pociemniały ze złości i bólu. - Kiedy ci ludzie w jaskini… Myślałem, że sobie poradzę John. Myślałem, że przewidziałem wszystkie możliwe zagrożenia. Tłumaczyłem to sobie jako formę tortur. A mimo to nie byłem przygotowany. Nic nie mogło mnie przygotować. Ponieważ nagle nie odczuwałem tego jako zwykłą torturę. Czułem jakby coś zostało mi odebrane. Po raz pierwszy doświadczyłem zjawiska związanego z seksem, które było połączone z emocjami. Tylko że zamiast miłości była nienawiść. Przez to, że wiedziałem, że ci mężczyźni nie tylko chcieli mnie posiąść, ale pragnęli mnie _skrzywdzić_, złamać i użyli do tego celu seksu, sprawiło, że było znacznie gorzej. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek odzyskam to, co mi odebrano. Mimo to, znowu bym przez to wszystko przeszedł wiedząc, że wrócę do domu do ciebie. I jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą wiem na pewno. Jeżeli ktokolwiek ma szansę pomóc mi to odzyskać… to ty jesteś tą osobą.

Sherlock wyciągnął dłoń i powoli pogładził nią policzek Johna. Widział łzy w oczach lekarza, nie spływały, ale lśniły na powierzchni. Zwykle Sherlock uznawał takie oznaki emocji jako słabość. Teraz widział, czym były naprawdę: świadectwem siły i odwagi. John dobrowolnie otworzył przed Sherlockiem swoje serce. Była to najodważniejsza i najbardziej bezinteresowna rzecz, jaką można okazać drugiemu człowiekowi.

- Sherlock. - John powiedział powoli i ostrożnie.

- Mhm?

- Pocałuj mnie.

- Co?

- Słyszałeś. Pocałuj mnie. Teraz. Tutaj. Powiedziałem ci co myślę, teraz pozwól mi pokazać co czuję. Pozwól mi pokazać to, co możemy mieć razem. Pozwól mi się z tobą podzielić tym co mogę ci dać, co ty mi możesz dać.

Sherlock napotkał jego wzrok i obserwował go. Szczerość jaką w nich zobaczył uspokoiła go. Przedtem to John wykonał ruch. Teraz prosił, by Sherlock wykonał kolejny. Nie chcąc poddać się tchórzostwu, Sherlock ujął jego twarz w swoje dłonie i uniósł ją. Pochylił się aż ich usta dzieliły milimetry. Czekał, jakby dawał Johnowi szansę na zmianę decyzji. John stał zupełnie nieruchomo z oczami wpatrzonymi w oczy Sherlocka. W końcu Sherlock zlikwidował dzielącą ich przestrzeń. Ich wargi się spotkały. Poczuł gorąc, iskrę, które powoli iskrzyły-paliły-buchnęły pełnym płomieniem. Byli połączeni razem, nic między nimi prócz miłości i pożądania. Ciało Sherlocka zaczęło przejmować nad nim kontrolę, umysł wycofał się dręczony mnogością bodźców. Odruchowo zaplótł ramiona na szyi Johna i ciasno go objął. Z daleka usłyszał niski jęk, zdyszany i natarczywy. Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że to on sam go wydał. Czuł, że napięcie skręca mu wnętrzności. Dawno zapomniane odczucia wróciły do życia. Zauważył również swoje własne bolesne podniecenie drżące w rozkosznym oczekiwaniu.

Ich usta ocierały się o siebie wzajemnie, języki niepewnie się dotykały. Porządanie Sherlocka pogłębiło się wraz z ich pocałunkiem. Kiedy się zorientował, że plecy Johna opierają się o ścianę, prawie upadł oszołomiony faktem, że sam go tam doprowadził. Uwięził Johna między ścianą a swoim stabilnym ciałem. Chciał plądrować, brać, żądać. Ale do głosu doszła również jego druga strona. Strona, której nie był świadom. Strona, która wślizgnęła dłoń za głowę Johna chroniąc ją przed uderzeniem o ścianę. Strona, która była na tyle ostrożna by nie przyciskać zbyt mocno erekcji Johna, by nie sprawić mu żadnego bólu. Strona, która stłumiła wymagającą, zwijającą się w nim bestię, która warczała z pożądania.

Jakoś czuł dokładnie to, o czym mówił John. Dzielenie się. Dawaj i bierz w równej mierze.

John wydał z siebie niski jęk i umysł Sherlocka wszedł na wyższe obroty. Nie był już całkiem bezmyślny ani zagubiony w zimnej kalkulacji. Gdzieś w środku coś się w nim odnawiało i postawało na nowo. Był świadom każdego małego emitowanego przez Johna sygnału, który świadczył o odczuwanej przyjemności. Całą swoją umiejętność dedukcji skupił wyłącznie na Johnie. Każdy atom jest umysłu koncentrował się na małych, prawie niedostrzegalnych sygnałach jakie lekarz zdradzał. Sherlock widział je wszystkie, czuł je, wykorzystywał. Uczył się z każdego pomruku, każdego wstrzymanego oddechu, każdego napiętego mięśnia. Wkrótce opanował sztukę uwodzenia Johna Watsona. Było to wolne, rozkoszne uwodzenie. Długie zręczne palce badały twarz Johna, jego szyję, jego ramiona. Każdy kolejny odkryty centymetr zbliżał ich do zapomnienia.

Sherlockowi wydawało się, jakby przez dawanie przyjemności Johnowi pogłębiał własną. Czy każdy się tak czuł? Przy każdym zbliżeniu, które zawierało emocje i uczucia? Nagle wszystkie te rzeczy przestały wydawać się takie głupie. Wydawały się bardzo istotne. Jak mu się dotąd udawało żyć bez nich? I chciał… chciał więcej. Chciał dotykać dłońmi każdego centymetra skóry Johna, czuć krew tętniącą w tego żyłach kiedy byli ciasno przyciśnięci jeden do drugiego. Chciał spełnienia. Nie tylko dla siebie, ale również dla Johna. Chciał użyć swojej umiejętności do nauki i dedukcji i dostarczać Johnowi przyjemności, by podziękować mu za świat odczuć, który otworzył przed Sherlockiem. Jego ciało nie pożądało tylko przyjemności, pożądało również tego, co mogłoby zadowolić Johna.

Nagle stało się dla Sherlocka boleśnie oczywiste, że nie miał pojęcia jaką rolę między nimi John preferowałby w trakcie stosunku. Był pewien, że mógłby dowiedzieć się tego z paru ostrożnych badań i prób, ale sama myśl, że coś mogłoby pójść nie tak, ta nikła możliwość go niepokoiła. Nigdy nie chciał naciskać Johna. Nigdy nie chciał zrobić niczego niewłaściwego. Podniósł więc głowę by się zapytać. Jednak zanim cokolwiek powiedział, usłyszał kroki. Jego wrażliwe uszy wychwyciły zmierzające pod ich adres szybkie kroki. Ich rytm był mu znajomy. Zrezygnowany odsunął się.

- Sherlock, co-

- Będziemy mieć towarzystwo John.

Zanim John mógł zapytać kto się ma zjawić, oboje usłyszeli natarczywe walenie do drzwi, panią Hudson, która podbiegła by je otworzyć, potem szybkie kroki na schodach. Ich drzwi otworzyły się zaraz potem.

- To prawda? - Oczy Lestrade'a spoczęły na Sherlocku. Był zdyszany i miał zaczerwienioną twarz. Sherlock od razu wiedział, że biegł całą drogę. Widział niedowierzanie, szok i, ku zdziwieniu Sherlocka, radość. „Mój Boże, Sherlock!" Rzucił się w stronę detektywa oplatając silne ramiona wokół jego żeber i mocno go uściskał.

Natychmiast zimna stróżka strachu przebiegła Sherlockowi wzdłuż kręgosłupa, wraz z nagłym uderzeniem bólu, kiedy jego posiniaczone żebra o mało co nie zostały zmiażdżone pod wpływem przyjacielskiego gestu. John natychmiast zauważył bladość Sherlocka, zmianę w jego postawie. Zrobił krok w ich kierunku, ale Sherlock potrząsnął lekko głową. Przy Lestrade'ie nie odczuwał tego spokoju co przy Johnie, ale wiedział, że nie chce go skrzywdzić. Nie chciał pozwolić, by szczęśliwa dla Lestrade'a chwila ponownego spotkania została popsuta przez koszmary Sherlocka. O ile w ogóle, był to dobry początek. Przyzwyczaić się znowu do bezpiecznego kontaktu z drugą osobą.

I mijając wszelkie logiczne powody, Sherlock nie mógł powstrzymać tej mrowiącej przyjemności, kiedy uderzyło go jak bardzo Lestrade się nim przejmował. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ma przyjaciół. Tak, Lestrade tolerował go kiedy musiał, ale nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że inspektor mógł za nim tęsknić. Nieco go to kłopotało, ale i schlebiało, dlatego też zniósł ból zgniatanych żeber.

W końcu Lestrade puścił Sherlocka i odsunął się. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to naprawdę ty. Przybiegłem jak tylko się dowiedziałem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, póki cię nie zobaczyłem na własne oczy.

- Widzę inspektorze. - Sherlock posłał mu nikły acz ciepły uśmiech.

- Przymilny jak zawsze, - roześmiał się.

- Nie spodziewałeś się chyba, że to się kiedykolwiek zmieni, co?

- Nie, myślę, że nie. Nie byłbyś sobą bez rzucenia jakiejś ciętej riposty.

- Prawda, - zgodził się Sherlock. John odchrząknął przypominając im, że nadal był w pokoju. Lestrade odwrócił się do niego i trzepnął go po głowie.

- Watson, ty dziadu. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

- Sam dopiero niedawno się dowiedziałem. - Potarł bok głowy i uśmiechnął się z żalem do Lestrade'a.

- Coś takiego, - powiedział Lestrade z oczywistym niedowierzaniem.

- Och, mówi prawdę, zapewniam cię. Był całkiem nieświadom mojego statusu jako osoby żyjącej.

- Nie sądzę, byś nam powiedział co konkretnie się wydarzyło i dlaczego przez dwa lata pozwoliłeś nam wszystkim wierzyć, że nie żyjesz?

- Wszystko w swoim czasie inspektorze. - Złączył dłonie za plecami już wyobrażając sobie twarze jego znajomych, kiedy się dowiedzą. - Nie sądzę, byś uczynił mi ten zaszczyt, abym mógł osobiście powiedzieć Donovan i Andersonowi o moim powrocie?

Lestrade zaśmiał się. - Och, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, pod warunkiem, że masz zamiar zrobić to jak najszybciej. Mam nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez jakiś porażających pokazów, ale pozwolę ci na tą chwilę zabawy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Od autorki:** Oto jest, oczekiwany rozdział, w którym Sherlock używa określenia 'gnoić małpiszona' i odkrywamy jego nieoczekiwany talent…

Miłego czytania!

**Od tłumaczki: **Sprawdzałam jeszcze czy ma to ręce i nogi, ale jestem po egzaminie i ogólnie na oczy nie słyszę, na uszy nie widzę, więc mogłam nie dojrzeć ewentualnych dziwnych konstrukcji zdań z tłumaczenia roboczego. Mimo to, enjoy =]

* * *

Lestrade wyszedł godzinę później, ale najpierw wymusił na Johnie i Sherlocku obietnicę, żeby w najbliższym czasie znowu się do niego odezwali. Sherlock, nader chętny do powrotu do normalności, przynaglił inspektora, aby dał mu znać jak tylko pojawi się coś interesującego. Śmiejąc się, Lestrade zgodził się i wyszedł.

Kiedy zniknął, Sherlock i John z powrotem zajęli swoje miejsca przed kominkiem.

- Czy kiedykolwiek mi zdradzisz, co się działo przez te lata kiedy cię nie było?

Z uniesionymi ze zdziwienia brwiami Sherlock spojrzał na Johna. - John, naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?

- Biorąc pod uwagę twoją odpowiedź, domyślam się, że była niezła jatka.

- Trochę, - Sherlock zgodził się od niechcenia. - Na tyle na ile była potrzebna. Starałem się znaleźć alternatywne wyjścia, ale w wielu przypadkach nie było innej opcji.

- Gdzie mieszkałeś? Z kim się zadawałeś?

- Mieszkałem tam, gdzie akurat postawiłem nogę. Kiedy było już po wszystkim okrążyłem świat dookoła trzy razy. Nie sądzę, żebym dwukrotnie odwiedził to samo miejsce. Jeśli chodzi o rozmowę, nie było na to zbyt dużo czasu. Chciałem wrócić do domu, John. Nie chciałem się ociągać starając się udawać miłego względem kogokolwiek. Miałem zadanie do wykonania, po którym mogłem wrócić do ciebie. Nic więcej mnie nie obchodziło.

- Domyślam się, że w czasie twoich wojaży nie obchodziło cię jedzenie. Ciągle wyglądasz jak skóra i kości, mimo dwóch tygodni dożylnego odżywiania i obfitych posiłków.

- Wiesz, że czasem, kiedy pracuję, zapominam jeść. Jedzenie spowalnia mój umysł. A wtedy musiał być wyostrzony.

- Zaiste. Twoje kości pod skórą wyglądają na tyle ostro, że mógłbyś nimi ciąć szkło.

- Niezadowolony z mojego wyglądu?

John zachichotał i potrząsnął głową. - Cholernie dobrze wiesz, że mimo, że potrzebujesz trochę więcej mięska przyczepionego do kości, nadal jesteś atrakcyjny.

- Komplement? Schlebia mi pan, doktorze Watson.

- Pocałuj mnie w tyłek, - wymamrotał John. Sherlock posłał mu uśmieszek.

- A właśnie, skoro już mówimy o twoim tyłku, - zaczął Sherlock, łącząc razem palce swoich dłoni i opierając je o wargi. John spojrzał na niego, nieco zdziwiony zmianą tematu. - Zanim Lestrade się pokazał, chciałem coś omówić. Obawiam się, że przedmiot rozmowy może cię krępować, ale dla dobra mojego – dobra naszego – jakoś przez niego przebrniesz.

- No dobra, - powiedział ostrożnie John.

- Jestem pewien, że możesz sobie wyobrazić mnogość dostępnych dla dwóch mężczyzn pozycji erotycznych.

- Och, no, tak pewnie. Domyślam się, że istnieje wiele kombinacji. Wtyczka A, gniazdko B, coś w tym stylu. - Poczerwieniał, a Sherlock nie potrafił powstrzymać drwiącego uśmieszku. Z nich dwóch oczywiście John był bardziej doświadczony, ale Sherlock miał przewagę, jaką był brak zahamowań dotyczących tożsamości seksualnej.

- Tak, coś w tym stylu. Jednakże ciekaw jestem, z którym z nich, albo raczej z którą z tych kombinacji będziesz się czuł najbardziej komfortowo. - Sherlock nadal miał lekko złączone dłonie, wyglądając jakby właśnie zapytał która godzina, a nie o to, jaki rodzaj homoseksualnego seksu preferuje jego współlokator.

- Sherlock… Ja, eee, ja nie wiem. Ja nigdy, no wiesz. Nie z mężczyzną. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co robić w… tej sytuacji.

- W porządku, zacznijmy więc od prostego procesu eliminacji. Dla mnie to najefektywniejsza metoda rozwiązywania prawie każdego problemu. Łagodne wprowadzenie cię do coraz bardziej zajmujących poczynań. Już wiem, że nie masz problemów z całowaniem. A co powiesz na stymulację głosową?

- Będziesz m-mówił do mnie jeszcze więcej?

- Albo vice-versa, - Sherlock zaakcentował.

- Jestem całkowicie pewien, że będę w tym do niczego, ale oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś ty znowu robił to cudo ze swoim głosem…

- Do niczego? Jak coś takiego mogło ci w ogóle przyjść do głowy? Podejrzewam, że używałeś tego typu gry wstępnej ze swoimi partnerkami.

- Tak, ale to nie to samo-

- Dlaczego nie?

Przez chwilę John mógł tylko patrzeć skonsternowany. - Dlaczego nie? Co rozumiesz przez 'Dlaczego nie'? Ponieważ ty jesteś facetem i ja jestem facetem i… no… to jest coś innego!

Sherlock zamrugał kilka razy i wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. - Może wzajemność w tym temacie można odstawić na później, kiedy oswoisz się ze swoją seksualnością.

- Jestem całkowicie oswojony-

- Dalej, co myślisz o ręcznej stymulacji?

- Ręcznej… co? - John nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jaki kierunek przybrała ta konwersacja.

- Ręczna stymulacja John. Mniemam, że nazwałbyś to jazdą na ręcznym?

- Jezu Chryste, Sherlock! - Gdyby John pił herbatę oplułby nią napiętą twarz Sherlocka. Detektyw wstał kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

- Z twojego zachowania widzę, że nie jesteś gotowy na tą rozmowę. Może powinniśmy poczekać z jej kontynuacją, póki nie otworzysz się bardziej na ten temat. Powiadom mnie z łaski swojej, kiedy to nastąpi.

- Sherlock, czekaj!

- John, w porządku. Ledwo w ogóle mogłem mieć nadzieję na intymny związek z kimkolwiek. Już odrzuciłem zupełnie możliwość, że to mógłbyś być ty. Mogę na tym poprzestać. Sama świadomość tego, co do mnie czujesz jest wystarczająca. - Jego głos złagodniał. - Naprawdę.

- Nie, chwila! Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę- muszę tylko… nie wiem, ogarnąć to jakoś. Myśl o tych wszystkich rzeczach, z tobą, to mnie nie zniechęca. _Chcę _cię. W każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Ale nigdy nie musiałem tego jakoś uzasadniać. Muszę prosić cię o trochę cierpliwości.

- Cierpliwość, - zawtórował Sherlock.

- Tak. - John ujął dłoń Sherlocka i usadził go powoli z powrotem na fotelu. - Możesz mi to dać?

- Oczywiście. - Znowu podniósł złączone dłonie przykładając je do ust. Patrzał przez dłuższą chwilę w ogień na kominku. - Chcesz żebyśmy poczekali z ta rozmową i wznowili ją kiedy indziej, czy po prostu chodzi o to, żebyś mógł dostosować się do przedmiotu rozmowy w trakcie zadawania pytań? Bo nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru fizycznie posuwać się dalej, bez uprzedniego omówienia tego.

- Możemy rozmawiać o tym teraz, ale… nie dziw się, że ociągam się z odpowiedziami. Nie chodzi o ciebie. Z nikim innym nie mógłbym odbyć tej rozmowy. Trochę mi zajmuje przyzwyczajenie się do tego tematu.

- A zatem mogę kontynuować?

- Tak. Tylko proszę, już nigdy więcej nie używaj określenia 'jazda na ręcznym'. - Kiedy John podniósł wzrok, Sherlock przygryzał wargę by powstrzymać rozbawienie. John nie mógł pohamować śmiechu, który w nim narastał. Zaczął się śmiać zadowolony z rozładowania napięcia.

- Skoro to pojęcie odpada, jest jeszcze całe multum innych obrazowych określeń tej czynności. Grzać dyszel, marszczyć Freda, trzepać prącie w kącie, gnoić małpiszona- John przerwał Sherlockowi wyliczanie, bo śmiał się tak, że aż brakowało mu tchu.

- Oj nie! - Wydyszał wachlując się dłonią i wycierając łzy śmiechu. - Nie! Nie chcę nigdy słyszeć o niczym, co by zawierało małpę w odniesieniu do czynności łóżkowych!

- Szkoda, - Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Nawet podobało mi się to określenie. Powiedziałbym, że jest dość… ambitne. - Razem wybuchnęli śmiechem, oboje z tym samym niedorzecznym wyobrażeniem w głowie. - Mijając już temat małp, - Sherlock zachichotał, po czym odchrząknął, ponownie starając się przyjąć bardziej poważną postawę, - nadal oczekuję twojej odpowiedzi, co sądzisz na ten temat.

John złapał oddech i zmusił się, by na poważnie rozważyć to, o co Sherlock pytał. Zorientował się, że pomysł nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie był przykry. Przywoływał na myśl fale uczucia i przyjemnej możliwości. - Myślę, że ten element jest w porządku. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

- Dobrze zatem. A teraz stymulacja oralna. Co ty na to?

- No więc… - John z trudnością przełknął ślinę i nie mógł powstrzymać sposobu, w jaki jego wzrok powędrował w stronę krocza Sherlocka. Problem nie tyle tkwił w samym akcie, co w mówieniu o nim.

- Powiedz mi, - Sherlock przerwał jego myśli. - Powiedz mi o czym myślisz w tej chwili. Widzę, jak twoje trybiki pracują, ale nie potrafię cię odczytać.

- W- wiem na pewno, że nie mam nic przeciwko otrzymywaniu. - Wiercił się w miejscu na myśl o tych intrygujących ustach zaciśniętych dookoła jego penisa. - W przeciwieństwie do tego, jak to może brzmieć, nie jestem samolubnym kochankiem. Niekoniecznie jestem przeciwko dawaniu… ale musisz zrozumieć, że nigdy przedtem tego nie robiłem. Nigdy. Zawsze mogę spróbować tego co lubię, ale nie obiecuję-

- John, wątpię, by twoje umiejętności były jakimś problemem.

- Dla mnie to jest problem, - powiedział stanowczo John. - Zawsze mogłem się poszczycić tym, że potrafię zaspokoić moje kochanki. Idąc na oślep, z tobą, czuję się jakbym miał dołączyć do wyścigu, w czasie kiedy reszta uczestników jest już w połowie trasy. Nie chcę się ociągać, nie dać ci tego, na co zasługujesz.

- Z tego, co już zdążyłem doświadczyć z naszych fizycznych interakcji, nie sądzę by był to jakiś problem. Nęcisz mnie. Samo bycie z tobą jest wystarczające. Jakakolwiek dodatkowa przyjemność będzie po prostu ukoronowaniem wszystkiego.

- Sherlock, dla mnie naprawdę jest ważnym, żebym mógł… no… dać ci przyjemność. - Ponownie zaczerwieniły mu się policzki i Sherlock poczuł jak serce mu się zaciska.

- Dasz. Już dałeś. Ale w interesie naszej przyszłości, damy sobie tyle czasu ile będzie trzeba by wzajemnie siebie poznać.

- Ja- w takim razie ok. Brzmi dobrze.

- A teraz przejdźmy do penetracji. Niestety muszę wtrącić, że w kwestii bycia na dole, trochę czasu zejdzie zanim-

- Boże, Sherlock, nie prosiłbym cię, żebyś- żebyś- posunął się tak daleko. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić, o czym by ci to przypominało.

- Przypominało? - Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. - Ach, masz na myśli fizycznie? Z tym sam sobie poradzę, jeśli nadejdzie taka potrzeba. Mój problem, nie twój. Chodziło mi raczej o-

- Twój problem? Co do cholery chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

- John, to nie jest żadna fizyczna przeszkoda, którą trzeba ominąć. Problem, jeżeli taki się pojawi, będzie występował jedynie w mojej głowie. Stąd, logicznym jest, że to ja będę musiał sobie z nim poradzić. Nie twój problem.

- Jezu. Powiedz mi, jak to możliwe, że ktoś z tak ogromnym intelektem może być takim idiotą? Oczywiście, że to mój przeklęty problem! Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru pieprzyć cię, kiedy siedzisz w swoim durnym pałacu pamięci starając się przezwyciężyć przykrości związane z gwałtem! - John mocno uderzył pięścią w stolik do kawy, aż kubki podskoczyły. Sherlock gapił się na niego, zaskoczony gwałtowną reakcją zwykle łagodnego lekarza.

- John-

- Nie. Nie, to ty wysłuchaj mnie. Byłbym potworem, gdybym ci to zrobił. Cholernie cię kocham, Sherlocku Holmes'ie. Słyszysz mnie? _Kocham cię. _To znaczy, że oboje jesteśmy w to zaangażowani. Na lepsze lub gorsze. Twoje problemy są moimi problemami. I jeśli choć przez sekundę myślałeś, że będę cię napastował, kiedy ty będziesz próbował przemóc swoja traumę, to mnie nie znasz. W ogóle mnie nie znasz.

- John… przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię tak bardzo zdenerwować. - Ostrożnie przyglądał się doktorowi, widząc gniewne linie na jego twarzy. Złość nie była skierowana w Sherlocka, ale w jego imieniu. - Rozumiem, że nie czerpałbyś pełni przyjemności z intymnej sytuacji gdybyś wiedział, że w tej samej chwili rozmyślam o trudnych zdarzeniach z przeszłości.

- Nie, Sherlock. Ty nadal nie kapujesz. Po prostu _nie rozumiesz_. Gdybym to był ja, gdybym był w tej jaskini, i gdybym się z tego powodu obawiał seksu, nawet gdybym ci powiedział, żebyś się tym nie przejmował i robił swoje, potrafiłbyś?

- Nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził, - Sherlock powiedział twardo.

- Nie mówiłem o bólu fizycznym. Strach, mimo, że bezpodstawny. Emocjonalny niepokój. O tym mówię. Gdyby ten akt mógłby przywołać wspomnienia tego, co się stało. Zrobiłbyś to, nawet gdybym ci rozkazał?

_- Nigdy bym cie nie skrzywdził, -_ powtórzył Sherlock przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Mam na myśli zarówno ból emocjonalny, jak i fizyczny.

- Więc dlaczego oczekujesz ode mnie, że będę zdolny zadać ci ból emocjonalny?

- Nie jestem taki.

- Kłamiesz i obydwoje o tym wiemy. Ty czujesz Sherlock. Myślisz logicznie i racjonalnie, i jesteś ponad większość 'przyziemnych' rzeczy, ale czujesz. Wiem, że doświadczasz mentalnego bólu przez to, co ci zrobiono, i wiem, że doświadczasz całego wachlarza uczuć w odniesieniu do mnie. Będziesz odczuwał strach i wspomnienia, i w cholerę rzeczy, nad którymi trzeba będzie pracować, jeśli dojdziemy wreszcie do tego momentu. Ale będziemy to robić razem. A nie posuniemy się ani o centymetr, póki nie będę całkowicie pewien, że jesteś na to gotowy. Kiedy jesteśmy razem Sherlock, tylko ty i ja. Żadnych mar, żadnych obaw.

- Ok, - Sherlock powiedział cicho, co było dla obu zaskakujące.

- Tylko ok? - John spodziewał się większego sprzeciwu, więcej walki.

- Tylko ok, - potwierdził Sherlock. - Masz rację. To nie fair dla nas obu, jeśli będąc razem nie będziemy działać wspólnie. I widzę, stawiając się na twoim miejscu, jak sama myśl o jakimkolwiek rodzaju bólu, nawet tylko emocjonalnym, mogłaby sprawić, że całe doświadczenie robi się po prostu niesmaczne.- Jego spojrzenie stwardniało i przez jego twarz przebiegł najzimniejszy wyraz twarzy, jaki John kiedykolwiek widział. - Zabiję każdego kto cię skrzywdzi,- wyszeptał.

Gdyby te słowa zostały gniewnie wykrzyczane, wściekle wysyczane, nie byłyby w połowie tak przerażające. Nie było żaru w tym stwierdzeniu. Za to był lód. Zimna, śmiertelna obietnica. John widział jak Sherlock wyobraża sobie, że to co go spotkało mogło się przytrafić Johnowi. I widział, że żadną cząstką swojego jestestwa Sherlock nie żartuje. John ani na chwilę nie wątpił w to, że Sherlock był zdolny do bezlitosnej likwidacji każdego, kto zaszkodzi człowiekowi, na któremu mu zależało. Było to zarówno pocieszające jak i porażające. Ale John potrafił to zrozumieć. Pamiętał jak jako pierwszy odkrył zasięg obrażeń Sherlocka. Wyraźnie pamiętał jak bardzo chciał wrócić i być tym, który złamał bydlakowi kark.

- Wierzę ci. I mówiąc z własnego doświadczenia, rozumiem.

- Odebrałem ci tą sposobność. - Sherlock lekko przechylił głowę na bok. - Przepraszam za to.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte. - John wykrzywił usta w nikłym uśmiechu zauważając, jak spokojnie omawiali morderstwo z zemsty. Sherlock właśnie przeprosił za zabicie człowieka i za pozbawienie Johna tego zaszczytu. Byłoby to przekomiczne, gdyby tak bardzo nie rozdzierało serca. Ich oczy spotkały się po raz setny odkąd znowu są razem. Po chwili Sherlock odchrząknął i kontynuował.

- W każdym razie, nie o to mi chodziło na początku rozmowy. Mamy tendencje do zbaczania z tematu, nieprawdaż? - Potrząsnął głową z wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Chodzi mi o to, że, z czysto fizycznego punktu widzenia, prawdopodobnie zajmie mi kolejne- przerwał przeliczając coś w myślach. - Tak, kolejne siedem przecinek trzy dni, zanim będę mógł być na dole bez odczuwania bólu.

- Siedem przecinek trzy, hm?

- W przybliżeniu.

- Cóż, myślę, że jakoś to ogarniemy, kiedy już do tego dojdziemy.

- A w międzyczasie, twoja opinia jako osoby na dole?

- N… Nie jestem pewien. Nigdy nie byłem w sytuacji, która by mnie zmusiła do zastanowienia się nad tym. Nie chodzi o to, że jestem przeciwko, per se. Ale nie mam absolutnie żadnego doświadczenia w tej materii. Żadnego. Więc nie mogę ci szczerze powiedzieć, czy jest to coś co mógłbym polubić.

- Myślę, że temat co lubimy a czego nie możemy odłożyć na później. To o co pytam, to chęć by spróbować. Spokój względem samego pomysłu. Pożądanie.

John nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego chichotu. - Cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym kiedykolwiek właśnie tego pożądał. Ale też nigdy nie pożądałem kogoś innego prócz ciebie. A z tobą… z tobą chcę wszystkiego. Chcę _ciebie_. Nie ma niczego, czego nie chciałbym z Tobą odkrywać. - Przetarł dłonią twarz i potrząsnął głową. - Myślę, że to co chcę powiedzieć to to, że z właściwymi, ee… _przyrządami_… chcę spróbować.

- Gdzie właściwe przyrządy to kondom i lubrykant?

- Tak, - John znowu zachichotał z powodu bezpośredniości Sherlocka. - O to mi chodzi. I będąc w tym temacie, myślę, że powinienem ci powiedzieć, że pod względem zdrowotnym jestem czysty. Żadnych STD (1) ani nic.

- Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem doktorze, - Sherlock uśmiechnął się. - A ty z kolei jesteś dobrze poinformowany o wynikach moich testów, więc jesteś świadom, że, jak to ująłeś, i ja 'jestem czysty'. Zasępił się na chwilę zatopiony w myślach. - John, wolałbyś nie używać zabezpieczenia? - Przechylił z zaciekawienia głowę w drugą stronę.

- No- no cóż, jako lekarz, moim obowiązkiem jest za każdym razem promować bezpieczny seks.

- Popraw mnie jeśli się mylę, ale skoro obaj jesteśmy zdrowi i nie stanowimy dla siebie zagrożenia, kondomy stają się błahostką… daremną między dwoma mężczyznami. Z pewnością mogą być osobistym upodobaniem pod kątem higieny, ale nie sądzę, żeby którykolwiek z nas mógł ryzykować nieplanowaną ciążą.

- Tak Sherlock, jestem tego świadom. - John przewrócił oczami. - Nie powiedziałem, że nie powinniśmy. Jak już powiedziałem, nie mam żadnego doświadczenia w tym zakresie, więc nie wiem, jakie mogą być moje osobiste upodobania. Ale tak, mimo siedzącego we mnie profesjonalisty, który zawsze jest bezkompromisowy, w zaangażowanym i bezpiecznym związku kondomy nie są obowiązkowe. Myślę, że można zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że żaden z nas nie planuje skoku w bok, prawda?

- Oczywiście, że nie mam zamiaru odbywać jakiegokolwiek kontaktu intymnego z kimkolwiek poza tobą.

- To dobrze. Jestem monogamicznym typem faceta, więc nie sądzę, by były jakieś problemy w tym zakresie.

- Skąd możesz być taki pewien, że nie znajdziesz kobiety, z którą wolałbyś spędzać noce?

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, potem gdzieś w bok, i z powrotem na detektywa, zaskoczony pytaniem.

- Że co proszę?

- Sam mówiłeś, że nie jesteś gejem. Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie będziesz nieusatysfakcjonowany seksem ze mną, i że nie będziesz chciał wrócić do kobiet?

- A ty mówisz, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeżeli będę miał kogoś na boku?! - Niedowierzanie w głosie Johna wywołało na twarzy Sherlocka uśmiech ulgi.

- Cóż, z pewnością nie będę z tego zadowolony, - przyznał. - Ale John… - Znów przybrał poważny ton. - Sam przyznałeś, że nie masz doświadczenia w tej sytuacji. Nie możesz poświęcić się związkowi, o którym nie wiesz, czy będzie dla ciebie fizycznie dopasowany.

- Tak Sherlock, mogę. - Przypomniał sobie, że wszystkie zagadnienia sercowe były dla Sherlocka względną nowością. Z powodu tego braku doświadczenia, starał się nie brzmieć zbyt zgryźliwie. - Kocham. Cię. Już to powiedziałem. To znaczy, że nie chcę nikogo innego.

- Uprzednio nie miałeś problemu z umawianiem się z kobietami, mimo uczucia do mnie, - powiedział Sherlock z uniesioną brwią. John westchnął i przypomniał sobie, że dopiero co odzyskał z martwych swojego współlokatora i będzie żałował, jeśli go udusi.

- I widziałeś jak długo te związki trwały. Tak, byłem zdolny do sypiania z różnymi kobietami po tym, jak się zorientowałem, że cię kocham. Ale też nie wiedziałem, że kiedykolwiek coś między nami będzie. I nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Nigdy nie wyjawiliśmy sobie wzajemnie naszych uczuć i nie poddaliśmy się im. - Przerwał na chwilę orientując się, że jeszcze nawet nie określili relacji między sobą. - Bo to jest właśnie to, prawda? Prawdziwy związek, tylko ty i ja?

- Wiesz, że nie pragnę być z nikim innym.

- Tak, ale co jeśli za jakiś czas znajdzie się ktoś, kto ci się spodoba?

- Uznaje to za wysoce nieprawdopodobne, żeby nie rzec niemożliwe, mniemam, że moją odpowiedzią na twoje pytanie jest, że jeśli uczynimy jakieś zobowiązania względem siebie nawzajem, to oczywiście dotrzymam tych obietnic. Nie zawiódłbym twojego zaufania.

- Świetnie. W ten sam sposób ja wiem, że nie znajdę sobie po drodze żadnej kobiety i nie wyląduję z nią w łóżku. Wybieram bycie z tobą. I zanim cokolwiek powiesz, doprawdy nie sądzę, by dopasowanie było problemem. Już dowiedliśmy, że między nami jest przyciąganie. Więc musisz zaufać mi, że będę szczęśliwy z Tobą i tylko z tobą.

Sherlock przytaknął przyjmując obietnicę. - Wiesz, jestem dość utalentowanym kochankiem, - powiedział mimochodem.

- Doprawdy? - John zachichotał.

- John, nie nabijam się, to prawda. Poświęciłem badaniom nad tą sztuką tyle samo skupienia i zaangażowania co każdemu innemu zajęciu. Będzie prawie dziesięć lat temu, kiedy ostatni raz miałem z nich użytek, ale nie sądzę, bym miał problemy, by je przywołać.

- Wydajesz się okropnie pewny siebie.

- Szybko się uczysz Johnie Watson'ie, - powiedział Sherlock powoli, zbliżając do siebie ich twarze.

- Naprawdę?

- O tak. Znam cię. Na wskroś. Przez większość czasu mogę być ślepy na twoje emocje i myśli, ale twoje reakcje czytam jak z książki. Już teraz mogę powiedzieć, co cię kręci, - jego głos się obniżył, - co cię podnieca.

- Znowu robisz tą sztuczkę ze swoim głosem, - powiedział John starając się złapać oddech po tym, jak nagle zaparło mu dech.

- Sztuczkę? Nie sądzę doktorze. Po prostu wykorzystuję dostępne mi środki. - Jego głos nadal wibrował po skórze Johna i posyłał dreszcze. - I przypominam o tym, że będę zdolny cię zadowolić. Tak, że będziesz się wił, płonął, krzyczał.

John już z tym nie walczył. Pozwolił, by jego zmysły porwała cudowna pokusa w głosie Sherlocka. - Udowodnij, - rzucił mu wyzwanie.

- Z przyjemnością, - zamruczał Sherlock.

* * *

(1) STD - sexually transmitted diseases - choroby przenoszone drogą płciową.


	11. Chapter 11

**Od autorki: **Rozdział 11 pełen nieprzyzwoitości! Miłego czytania!

* * *

Sherlock wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Johna. Z drżącymi z niecierpliwości rękoma, John skorzystał z pomocy i pozwolił się podnieść z fotela. Sherlock zaprowadził ich do pokoju doktora. Pierwotnie chciał, by John poczuł się bardziej zrelaksowany w swoim własnym otoczeniu, ale nagle zorientował się, że zaopatrzenie, którego będą potrzebować znajduje się w jego własnej sypialni. Niechętny idei by się po nie udać co oznaczałoby pozostawienie Johna samemu sobie, Sherlock zawrócił i zaciągnął go do swojego pokoju. John bez słowa podążył za nim.

Kiedy już znaleźli się w sypialni, Sherlock popchnął drzwi, jednak nie zamknął ich do końca. Jego umysł pracował już na najwyższych obrotach analizując każdy detal pokoju. Rzeczy, które mogłyby zaniepokoić doktora lub go zestresować… Generalnie nie była to groźna przestrzeń, ale wiedział, że przy najbliższej okazji trzeba będzie wprowadzić kilka zmian.

John, nagle bardzo niepewny siebie, stanął na środku pokoju. Wiedział, że chciał Sherlocka. Był podniecony i pragnął go. Jednakże był to dla niego nieodkryty ląd. Nie do końca wiedział jak zareagować, co powiedzieć lub zrobić. Obcując z kobietą wziąłby ster we własne ręce, całowałby ją, rozbierał, uwodził. Ale w przypadku Sherlocka nie wiedział czy _powinien _przejąć kontrolę. Odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela – kochanka? – i Sherlock podjął decyzje za niego. Ujął głowę Johna w swoje ręce i pocałował go mocno. Johna ujęło, że nawet mimo zaślepiającego pożądania, Sherlock był na tyle ostrożny, żeby nie huknąć go swoim gipsem na nadgarstku. Ich usta spotkały się tworząc znajome połączenie pożądania, namiętności i żaru. Co szybko wymknęło się spod kontroli, kiedy dzielili oddech wzniecając pragnienie.

Sherlock zdjął z Johna sweter, który bezceremonialnie rzucił na podłogę. Zaraz potem wślizgnął dłonie pod t-shirt lekarza i wydał z siebie niski pomruk satysfakcji, kiedy poczuł jego skórę pod palcami. Skórę Johna. Był ciepły i gładki, Sherlock wbił palce w plecy drugiego mężczyzny rozkoszując się sposobem, w jaki John wygiął się w jego stronę. Przerwali pocałunek tylko na chwilę, by Sherlock mógł zdjąć z Johna t-shirt. Stojąc tak z nagim torsem, lekarz nagle poczuł desperacką potrzebę by poczuć na sobie ciało Sherlocka. Chciał być bliżej niego, tak blisko jak tylko potrafi dwoje ludzi. Znowu przerywając pocałunek, delikatnie podniósł koszulę Sherlocka i zdjął ją przez głowę. Kiedy spadła na podłogę, ramiona Sherlocka po raz kolejny oplotły ciało Johna. Jedną dłoń zacisnął się na jego włosach, drugą zaś przesunął wzdłuż jego pleców i rozczapierzył palce u podstawy kręgosłupa.

John również pozwolił swoim palcom odkrywać powierzchnię pleców Sherlocka. Powoli przesuwał opuszki po każdym wgłębieniu i wybrzuszeniu, śledził każdy mięsień i każdą kość. Na ile mógł wnioskować z głębokiego pomruku Sherlocka, kontakt pobudzał detektywa w tej samej mierze co jego samego. Nagle dłoń Sherlocka znalazła się na przedzie spodni Johna. Lekarz mógł przysiąc, że poczuł jak ta dłoń drży kiedy rozpinała rozporek. Kiedy spodnie były już poluzowane, detektyw zsunął je powoli z bioder Johna i ruchem, który zaparł doktorowi dech w piersi, objął dłońmi jego pośladki i uniósł go ze spodni. Natychmiast po tym, jak Sherlock postawił go z powrotem na ziemi, wewnętrzny lekarz Johna zorientował się, że właśnie został uniesiony przez człowieka ze złamaną ręką.

- Sherlock, twój nadgarstek – zamruczał w wargi Sherlocka.

- Olać mój nadgarstek - wydyszał Sherlock. Nerwowo zdjął swoje spodnie od piżamy i bokserki, a w następnej kolejności pozbył się bielizny Johna. Ich pocałunek stał się bardziej intensywny, bardziej desperacki kiedy ich ciała po raz pierwszy w pełni się dotykały. Było to zarazem elektryczne, gorące i pewne i było takie właściwe – tak cholernie właściwe. Czas się zatrzymał. Chwila trwała w nieskończoność. Wszystkiego było jednocześnie za dużo i za mało.

Sherlock położył zdrową dłoń na ramieniu Johna i delikatnie popchnął go do tyłu by siadł na brzegu łóżka. Uważając na swoje kolano, ostrożnie przyklęknął i spojrzał w górę w oczy Johna. Doktor obserwował go spod półprzymkniętych powiek, jego oddech stawał się coraz szybszy, klatka piersiowa gwałtownie podnosiła się i opadała. Pożądanie. Prawdziwa namiętność. To było to, czego Sherlockowi brakowało przez całe życie. Szelmowski uśmiech pojawił się na ustach detektywa, który spojrzał z powrotem na krocze Johna.

W ułamku sekundy przestudiował go i zapamiętał. Był tam perfekcyjnie uformowany, tak jak z resztą cała jego reszta. Jego podekscytowanie zdradzał nieustannie tętniący wzdłuż penisa puls. Nagle Sherlock poczuł się jak klęczący starożytny poganin, który przygotowuje się do oddania czci przed ołtarzem bożka pożądania. To było pokrzepiające. Oszałamiające. Satysfakcjonujące. Poczuł drżenie własnej erekcji kiedy oblizał wargi i zbliżył usta. John wydał z siebie niski jęk zanim Sherlock w ogóle go dotknął. Kiedy w końcu poczuł ten szybki język na swoim przyrodzeniu, nie mógł powstrzymać krzyku. Wygiął plecy do tyłu, ciało dygotało z przyjemności. Szybkie lekkie liźnięcia, potem długie i powolne wywoływały pochłaniające go ciepło. Sherlock miał rację. W ten sposób mógł odczytać Johna. Wykorzystał tą swoją niepokojąco szybką umiejętność uczenia się i dotrzymał słowa. Po paru minutach John wił się na łóżku jęcząc i wołając imię Sherlocka. Zacisnął pięść na czarnych lokach, ale był na tyle ostrożny, by nie przyciskać lub nie szarpać. Po porostu chciał go trzymać.

Sherlock ostrożnie wyliczył reakcje Johna, jego stan podniecenia. Podążał niebezpieczną ścieżką nad przepaścią pozwalając dojść do głosu swemu pożądaniu, jednocześnie zachowując na tyle świadomości, by móc dokładnie przemyśleć co chciał zrobić z Johnem. Kiedy wiedział, że John był już blisko, liznął jeszcze raz, długo i powoli, przez całą długość penisa Johna i uniósł się nad niego. Ten instynktownie przesunął się na łóżku robiąc miejsce dla Sherlocka. Detektyw położył się na Johnie, swym rozpalonym ciałem dotykając gorącego ciała partnera, i pocałował Johna tak głęboko, że oboje zajęczeli.

W międzyczasie Sherlock otworzył jedno oko by zlokalizować nocny stolik. Podejrzewał, że John nie ruszał niczego w jego pokoju i jego założenie okazało się trafne, gdyż głęboko w kącie szuflady, pod papierami, jego palce znalazły prawie zapomniane prezerwatywę i lubrykant. Nadal głęboko całując Johna, oparł ciężar ciała na łokciu, zdrową ręką zaś sięgnął między nich. Mimo oburęczności, nałożenie kondomu okazało się trudniejsze niż przewidywał. Nagle znalazły się tam również palce Johna. Rozwinęły prezerwatywę na całej długości Sherlocka lekko go ściskając i wydobywając z niego jęk.

Wargi Sherlocka przeniosły się z ust Johna w dół po jego szyi i uchu, obsypując go delikatnymi, gryzącymi pocałunkami. Zębami kąsał go lekko wzdłuż wrażliwej skóry, język podążał za pulsującymi punktami. John czuł jakby miał oszaleć jeśli zaraz nie dojdzie. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek tak pomyśli, ale jeśli Sherlock wkrótce w niego nie wejdzie, John zacznie go o to błagać. Po porostu chciał _jeszcze_. Z cichym kliknięciem Sherlock otworzył małą butelkę, którą trzymał w ręku i pozwolił, by śliska substancja pokryła jego palce. Po tym jak obficie wysmarował nią czubek swojego nabrzmiałego penisa, wydobył jej jeszcze więcej i dotknął dłonią punkt miedzy nogami Johna. Przy pierwszym dotyku jego ciało się wygięło, instynktownie chciał się odsunąć, jednak wykrzywienie pleców w łuk jeszcze bardziej ich do siebie zbliżyło. Sherlock delikatnie przygryzł ramię Johna i powoli go przygotowywał. Tym razem John pozostał nieruchomy. Jego oddech syczał między zębami, w czasie gdy Sherlock pokrywał go lubrykantem.

Zapominając o bólu w kolanie i w plecach, Sherlock podniósł się nieznacznie i poczuł jak czubek jego członka usadowił się między nogami Johna. Nadal utrzymując większość ciężaru ciała na łokciu, Sherlock rozsunął szerzej nogi Johna co dało mu lepszy dostęp. Przygryzł obojczyk Johna, jego szyję, kąsał i lizał.

- Sherlock? – John zajęczał.

- Tak John? – Wrócił ten niski uwodzicielski głos, który wylądował na liście rzeczy, które doprowadzały Johna do stanu ekstazy.

- Rusz- rusz się wreszcie – wydyszał.

- Chcesz więcej? – Sherlock przysunął się do ucha Johna całując jego obrąbek. – Chcesz mnie w sobie? Żebym się z Tobą połączył tak mocno, jak to tylko możliwe? Wypełnić cię, zaspokoić, dotykać twojego członka, kiedy wbijam się w ciebie?

- Jezusie, Sherlock. Tak. Teraz. – John ledwie to znosił. Sposób w jaki ciepło Sherlocka pieściło jego skórę, sposób w jaki jego ciało wciskało go w łóżko, sposób w jaki jego głos szeptał słowa, ten uwodzicielski tembr akcentujący mocno 'ka' w 'członku', wprawiały Johna w drżenie, ten sposób w jaki jego zęby złapały delikatnie ucho Johna i za nie pociągnęły.

Sherlock wiedział, że to idealny moment. Za pomocą ciała i głosu doprowadził Johna do najwyższego poziomu podniecenia uprzedzającego sam seks. John był zrelaksowany, gotowy, dyszący i zniecierpliwiony. Sherlock jeszcze raz zamknął usta Johna swoimi własnymi i powoli pchnął biodra do przodu. Doktor spiął się nieco, ale w końcu zaczął się rozluźniać kiedy Sherlock kontynuował łagodną penetrację. W czasie swoich eksperymentów nauczył się jak właściwie traktować ludzkie ciało. Jak pobudzać i kusić zamiast wymuszać.

I w mgnieniu oka Sherlock znalazł się z powrotem w ciemnej wilgotnej jaskini. Był pochylony na twardej drewnianej ławie, a człowiek za nim mocno w niego uderzał celowo powodując ból, dręcząc go i śmiejąc się…

- Sherlock? – Oczy Johna się otworzyły. Całe ciało Sherlocka nagle zesztywniało. Był zupełnie nieruchomy, oczy mocno zaciśnięte. – Sherlock, spójrz na mnie.

Przez koszmar Sherlock usłyszał głos Johna. Otworzył oczy i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Napotkał spojrzenie Johna. Miłość, zrozumienie, akceptacja, wszystkie błysnęły między nimi w czasie jednego uderzenia serca. Sherlock zanurzył twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Johna i posunął biodra do przodu o kolejny centymetr. Plecy Johna wygięły się jeszcze bardziej, przez co mocniej przyciągnął Sherlocka w głąb siebie. To było dziwne i nie do opisania, a tym samym takie właściwe i cholernie doskonałe. Ramiona Sherlocka owinięte ciasno wokół torsu Johna, kiedy byli coraz bliżej siebie. Kiedy detektyw był już cały w środku, wrażenie pełności jakie John odczuwał natychmiast zmieniło się w głębokie, mrowiące kręgosłup odczucie. Jakby zbyt silne, było go za dużo. Kiedy Sherlock się wysunął, wrażenie zniknęło. Ale gdy jego biodra znowu pchnęły do przodu, po raz kolejny dosięgło Johna uderzając go niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Nie był to rodzaj przyjemności, który zwykł odczuwać. Był bardziej wewnętrzny, bardziej intensywny, wszystko było bardziej.

-John – szeptał Sherlock ruszając się do przodu i do tyłu, rozkoszując się szlochami, które dochodziły z ust Johna. – Mój John.

Piękno tych słów zostało wyłapane w morzu pożądania i namiętności przepływających przez Johna. Powstrzymywał się by nie wbić palców w plecy Sherlocka, zmuszał się by nie przyciągać bioder mężczyzny jeszcze bardziej. Było tego zarazem za dużo, ale też nie wystarczająco. Chciał więcej, chciał ostatecznego spełnienia. Musieli być połączeni razem poprzez pot i namiętność i miłość i spełnienie. Jakby czytał w jego myślach – i możliwe, że w tym wypadku _mógł_ – Sherlock wsunął swoją zdrową dłoń między ich ciała ujmując zgrubiałymi palcami penisa Johna. Mocno ścisnął, poruszył i to było wszystko, czego John potrzebował. Kombinacja intensywnej przyjemności od wewnątrz i przenikliwa słodka rozkosz od zewnątrz go wyzwoliły. Kiedy jego ciało się napięło a biodra wypchnęły do przodu, wykrzyczał imię Sherlocka, dłonie zacisnęły się na pościeli tak mocno, że był pewien, że ją podrze. Sherlock przyśpieszył rytm bioder uderzając w ten cudny punkt raz za razem kiedy John dochodził, przedłużając jego ekstazę i wymuszając na nim jeszcze więcej rozkoszy.

Kiedy orgazm Johna zaczął się już wyciszać, Sherlock pozwolił, by opanowała go jego wewnętrzna bestia. Pierwotne zwierze, które pożądało i warczało i nie znało litości. Ciasno i zaborczo przytulił do siebie Johna, kiedy jego biodra uderzały szybciej i mocniej. Nigdy dotąd nie doznał czegoś takiego. Emocje, miłość, w jakiś sposób nasilały każde doznanie. Kłębiło się w nim i wzrastało, coraz bardziej póki nie pozostało nic prócz ekstazy i miłości i Johna, Johna, Johna.

- Boże, John! – Sherlock zatracił się w nim całkowicie, ciało trzęsło się i drżało pod wpływem namiętności. Czuł jakby całe jego jestestwo zawarło się w tym jednym orgazmie. Dawał Johnowi całego siebie. I nigdy nie czuł nic lepszego.

Powoli i delikatnie szum w uszach Sherlocka zaczął słabnąć kiedy dochodził do siebie. Obydwaj z Johnem sapali, ich serca łomotały, a ciała były śliskie od potu. Ostrożnie wyszedł z Johna i przygryzł jeszcze jego ucho zanim osunął się na bok.

- To… to było… - Johnowi zupełnie brakowało słów. Ledwo mógł normalnie myśleć, a co dopiero określić to, co czuł.

- Cudownie to ująłeś Johnie – Sherlock uśmiechnął się starając się złapać oddech.

- Oj pieprz się – John zaśmiał się.

- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział Sherlock w pełni powagi. – Myślę, że poleżę tu sobie z jeden wiek, albo dwa. Myślę, że tyle wystarczy na wypoczynek. – Szybko pozbył się prezerwatywy wyrzucając ja do kosza obok łóżka i z powrotem opadł koło Johna.

- Rozumiem cię. – Leżeli chwilę w ciszy dotykając się ciałami, ciesząc się otulającą ich komfortową atmosferą.

- Byłem tak dobry jak mówiłem? – Sherlock w końcu zapytał. John odwrócił głowę by na niego spojrzeć i zobaczył Sherlocka wspartego na łokciu z głową spoczywającą na zdrowej dłoni. Bacznie obserwował Johna, przyglądając się jego twarzy. Uśmiech jaki wykwitł na ustach doktora był wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

- Można tak powiedzieć. – Przekręcił się na bok i zwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby dopasowanie było jakimś problemem. Jeśli za każdym razem będzie przynajmniej w połowie tak dobrze jak teraz, będę zadziwiony jeśli kiedykolwiek opuścimy łóżko.

- Tylko łóżko? Gdzie twoje poczucie przygody John? W tym mieszkaniu jest całe mnóstwo miejsc, które wymagają naszej uwagi. Użyj swojej wyobraźni.

- Myślę, że nie muszę – John zaśmiał się. – Jestem pewien, że już zrobiłeś listę każdej powierzchni, którą możemy wykorzystać do seksu, oraz kilka takich, których nie powinniśmy, ale i tak to zrobimy.

- Zgadza się – odpowiedział Sherlock szczerząc zęby. – Czy są jakieś rzeczy, które wymagają omówienia? Rzeczy, które mógłbym zrobić inaczej, lepiej następnym razem?

- Boże, nie – John powiedział szybko. – Jeśli udoskonalisz swoje umiejętności to następnym razem prawdopodobnie zemdleję, co będę ci wiecznie wypominał. – Sherlock miał się już z nim zgodzić, kiedy twarz Johna przybrała poważny wyraz. – Jednakże musimy omówić jeden aspekt. – Zanim powiedział coś więcej, Sherlock już wiedział o co chodzi.

- To był tylko chwilowy przebłysk – zapewnił Johna. – Mały fragment, zupełnie bez znaczenia.

- Ale złapał cię.

- Chwilowo. Ale zaraz zniknął. Ty – pochylił się i pocałował czoło Johna, - przegoniłeś go.

- A jeśli bym nie zdołał? Przestałbyś by wziąć chwilę oddechu?

- John, ja nie-

- Obiecaj mi Sherlock. – John nieustępliwie zacisnął szczęki. Sherlock znał to spojrzenie. To nie był wzrok karcący czy typu 'omówimy to'. To było spojrzenie pt. żadnych zakładników, żadnych wymówek czy wykrętów. John nieczęsto prezentował taką postawę, ale kiedy już to robił, dostawał to czego chciał. Sherlock westchnął.

- Obiecuję John. Jeśli kiedykolwiek nie będę mógł odgonić tych mar to przestanę. Możemy… porozmawiać o tym.

- Dziękuję – John uśmiechnął się do niego i Sherlock poczuł jakby słońce wyjrzało zza chmury.


	12. Chapter 12

**Od autorki:** Rozdział 12, w którym Sherlock wspomina pokrótce o swoim dzieciństwie….

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Leżeli razem przez dłuższy czas pozwalając, by zawładnęło nimi zmęczenie i ululało ich do snu. John zastanowił się jeszcze mimochodem czy nie powinien wstać i pójść do własnego łóżka, ale nie chciało mu się fatygować. Uznał się za farciarza, gdyż miał jeszcze na tyle energii by móc się oczyścić, nie wspominając o wstaniu z łóżka. Był pewien, że trzeba będzie poruszyć jeszcze parę wątków, rzeczy, które musieli ustalić między sobą, jednakże w tej chwili wydawało się to nieważne. On i Sherlock leżeli ręka w rękę, zrelaksowani, w pełni zaspokojeni i w końcu, w końcu razem.

Sen zmorzył Sherlocka jak każdego innego człowieka. Nie mógł kontrolować swojego umysłu kiedy spał, czy tego chciał czy nie. W czasie spoczynku wędrował nad ciemne wody. Czasem śnił o swoim dzieciństwie. Nieobecnym ojcu i surowej matce. Spędził długie noce rozmyślając nad tym, jakim cudem mógł być tak mądry, a mimo to nie potrafił uczynić nikogo w swoim życiu szczęśliwym. Innym zaś razem widział twarze ofiar zabójstw, nad którymi pracował. Kiedy nie spał, odpychał je od siebie. Były nieistotne dla sprawy, liczyły się jedynie refleksje w jego umyśle, kiedy w pośpiechu starał się poskładać wszystkie części w jedną całość. Jednak w czasie snu wychodziły z ukrycia. Matki, synowie, siostry, ojcowie, dobrzy ludzie, źli ludzie, ich marzenia, ambicje i pragnienia. Nie do końca mógł się uważać za socjopatę, ponieważ te zmory prześladowały go kiedy nie mógł się przed nimi bronić. Życia, które nagle zostały przerwane. Ukradzione przez okrutnych złodziei pod ochroną nocy. Przyjemność, która czerpał z tropienia tych bandziorów wcale nie czyniła Sherlocka bezdusznym człowiekiem nawet jeśli to, co już wzięli nie mogło być w żaden sposób odzyskane.

Tej nocy był z powrotem w jaskini. Nie po raz pierwszy jego uśpiony mózg go tam zaprowadził. I był pewien, że nie po raz ostatni. Wiedział co się święci, pozwolił, by to się wydarzyło i zaakceptował swoją bezsilność w obliczu tego faktu. Zwalczenie wspomnienia nie prowadziło do niczego dobrego. Zamiast tego, stał obok własnego ciała i beznamiętnie obserwował jak go chłostano i bito. Kiedy przyszedł pierwszy mężczyzna by zdjąć go spod sufitu i przełożyć przez ławę, nie mógł powstrzymać grymasu. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciał by ta scena się zmieniła, nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Został przytrzymany, obnażony, napastowany.

Nagle już nie mógł być pobocznym obserwatorem. Był z powrotem we własnym ciele, czując każdy ruch, każde uderzenie bólu. Starał się od niego odgrodzić, zablokować cierpienie. Przebijało się przez niego raz za razem, nieuniknione, bez końca. Z jego gardła wydarł się jęk bólu jeszcze zanim zdołał go powstrzymać. Cierpienie było wszechobecne. Starał się nie myśleć o wstydzie, grozie, niezaprzeczalnym okrucieństwie aktu. Kolejny skowyt bólu wydobył się głęboko z jego wnętrza.

- Sherlock. - Głos dotarł do niego jakby z bardzo daleka. Chciał się go złapać, znaleźć drogę powrotną idąc w ślad za tym cudnym dźwiękiem, ale był zagubiony w morzu agonii. Ból był jego jedynym towarzyszem, wstyd jedynym przyjacielem. Niewyraźne słowa wypływały z jego ust, wyrazy cierpienia i udręki. - Sherlock! - Zabrzmiało znowu, tym razem głośniej, wyraźniej.

- John… - Przebił się przez mgłę boleści starając się podążać za głosem jedynej na całym świecie osoby, którą kochał.

- Sherlock, obudź się. - John potrząsnął gwałtownie ramionami Sherlocka, rozpaczliwie starając się go obudzić.

- John? – Oczy detektywa nagle się otworzyły, ogarnął wzrokiem swój pokój, a w jego łóżku, Johna Watsona. Gdyby wierzył w takie głupie rzeczy jak Niebo, to byłaby jego wersja. - John. - Wyszeptane imię w jego ustach brzmiało jak błogosławieństwo. Był w domu.

- Wszystko w porządku? - John wiedział, że pytanie było debilne. Wiedział o czym był koszmar. Oczywiście, że z Sherlockiem nie było w porządku. Mimo to musiał zapytać.

- Tak, - odpowiedział Sherlock ochrypłym i szorstkim głosem. - Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. Śpij dalej.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - Nie pierwszy raz John zadał Sherlockowi to pytanie po tym jak wybudził się z koszmaru. Ale jeszcze w szpitalu, za każdym razem odpowiadała mu cisza. Tej nocy nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Z początku, Sherlock również. Jednak może to z powodu że był już we własnym domu, we własnym łóżku. Może to intymna atmosfera między nim a Johnem, która wywołała skurcz pod sercem. A może dlatego, że był już gotowy by o tym mówić. Zanim się zorientował co się dzieje, jego usta same się otworzyły i wylały z siebie całą rzekę słów.

- Mój ojciec odszedł, kiedy miałem dwa lata, - powiedział miękko. - A moja matka już nigdy nie była taka jak kiedyś. - John czekał z zapartym tchem. Sherlock nigdy nie mówił o swoim dzieciństwie. Nigdy nie wspominał o swojej przeszłości. - Nie mogę dokładnie wytłumaczyć jak wyglądało dorastanie w moim domu. Mycroft zawsze zamykał się w swoim małym świecie. Zawsze doskonały uczeń i syn. Mój brat jest mi drogi, ale czasem potrafi być niesamowitym cwelem. Dorastanie w cieniu perfekcyjnego rodzeństwa nie było łatwe. Przez długi czas czułem, że mój umysł, moja umiejętność szybszego, mądrzejszego i bardziej racjonalnego myślenia w przeciwieństwie do innych, była przekleństwem, a nie darem. Moje IQ jest wyższe niż Mycrofta, ale poświęciłbym tych parę nadprogramowych punktów dla jego zdolności komunikacyjnych, łatwości w obyciu względem każdego, kogo napotka.

W okresie szkoły podstawowej zorientowałem się, że mogę odczytać moją matkę. Nie tylko jej emocje. Naprawdę widziałem wszystko. I wypłakiwałem głupie, bezsensowne łzy z powodu jej utraty. Dziecko nigdy nie powinno się zorientować, że już nie dzieli rodzinnego uczucia z kobietą, która je urodziła. Po tym zamknąłem się w sobie. Odgrodziłem się od wszystkiego. Wszystkich. Opuściłem dom i poszedłem na uniwersytet w wieku 16-stu lat. Mogłem iść wcześniej, ale zorientowałem się, że się… bałem. Tak, moje życie rodzinne było do bani, ale to było coś, co znałem. Nie obce mi były żadne cierpienia, które to miejsce mogło spowodować.

Kiedy odszedłem, okazało się, że słusznie uczyniłem czekając. Jakakolwiek nadzieja, że wreszcie mogę znaleźć miejsce, do którego bym należał, została zniszczona pierwszego dnia. Oczywiście już wcześniej wyzywano mnie od dziwaków, ale to wydawało się znacznie gorsze. To nie były już dzieci z podwórka. To byli moi uczelniani rówieśnicy. Być przez nich tak znieważanym za moje umiejętności było… ciężkie. – Wziął głęboki oddech i potrząsnął głową. – Wtedy zwykłem mieć jeszcze słabe punkty. Istniało pewne pragnienie akceptacji i towarzystwa. Udało mi się nawet znaleźć kilku znajomych. Ale i oni mi urągali. Spotkałeś Seba. Był jednym z niewielu, którzy zwrócili się do mnie więcej niż raz. Czasem odrabiałem jego zadanie domowe albo rozwiązywałem za niego jakiś problem, tylko za tych parę słów. Byłem tak słaby, tak zdesperowany by zdobyć to śmieszne wrażenie uznania nawet od jednej osoby. – Wypowiedział te słowa z taką pogardą, na jaką według niego zasługiwały. – Nie urodziłem się jako człowiek okrutny, John. Przyznaję, że pod wieloma względami brakuje mi cech, które przyciągają jednego człowieka do drugiego. Ale to lata odrzucenia, upokorzenia i zrujnowanych nadziei, które nauczyły mnie odgradzania się od innych. Mój umysł jest moją tarczą. Wewnątrz niego jestem nieosiągalny. Nikt nie może mnie tam złapać. Nikt nie może mnie dosięgnąć. Poza tobą.

W półmroku John patrzał w oczy Sherlocka. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Sherlock tak się na niego otworzył. Że podzielił się tak osobistymi detalami ze swojej przeszłości. Dokładnie wiedział o co Sherlockowi chodziło. Nie był już częścią zewnętrznego świata. Był w tej samej fortecy co Sherlock. I dawało mu to możliwość przejrzenia go na wylot. Takie zaufanie. Czuł się nim przytłoczony. Nie było żadnych słów, którymi mógł wyrazić co czuł, więc przyciągnął tylko głowę Sherlocka do swojej i pocałował go delikatnie w czoło.

Uspokojony czułym przejawem uczuć, Sherlock pozwolił by John przytulił jego twarz do swojej szyi. Mocno oplótł ramiona wokół jego ciepłego, kojącego ciała przyciągając je bliżej siebie. Sherlock już nie był dłużej sam. Już nigdy więcej nie będzie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Od autorki:** Rozdział 13 przedstawiający gorący prysznic oraz jak Sherlock rozwodzi się nad chlebakiem.

* * *

Następnego ranka Sherlock obudził się pierwszy. Rzadko kiedy potrafił spać dłużej niż parę godzin z rzędu i był miło zaskoczony faktem, że przespał większość nocy. Logicznie myśląc zaczął przypisywać ten wyczyn uwolnieniu pewnych związków chemicznych w jego mózgu pod wpływem równowagi… a pieprzyć to, znał prawdę. To dlatego, że spał w objęciach doktora Johna Watsona.

Spojrzał na Johna. W czasie snu jego usta były uroczo rozluźnione i lekko otwarte. Sherlock poniekąd spodziewał się ujrzeć plamkę ze śliny na poduszce, ale ta okazała się sucha. Obserwował jak klatka piersiowa Johna podnosi się i opada w powolnym jednostajnym rytmie. W tym samym momencie zaczęły nim targać ściskające pierś emocje. Jak również pojawiło się dojmujące uczucie strachu. Nie przed Johnem – oczywiście że nie, - ale strach _o_ niego. Strach z jego powodu. Teraz kiedy wiedział czego mu w życiu brakowało, Sherlock był do bólu świadom, że nie chciał wracać do tego co było kiedyś. Nie mógłby. Nie było życia bez Johna Watsona. Jeśli cokolwiek by mu się stało… to było nie do pomyślenia.

I ta wiedza ujawniła poważny słaby punkt Sherlocka. Wiadomo będzie, że zrobi wszystko by ochronić doktora i nie trzeba być geniuszem by się tego domyślić. To była słabość. Krytyczna.

Jego twarz na powrót się rozpogodziła ponieważ, mimo ryzyka, nie chciał by było inaczej. W końcu w nieprzeniknionej zbroi Sherlocka pojawiło się pęknięcie. Teraz będzie musiał być na tyle sprytny, by nikt nie wykorzystał tego przeciw niemu. I biada temu, kto spróbowałby skrzywdzić Johna by dotrzeć do Sherlocka. Ktokolwiek by to nie był, dowiedziałby się jak daleko genialny socjopata mógłby się posunąć by ochronić tą jedyną w świecie osobę którą kochał.

John zaczął się wiercić, przeciągnął się i zamrugał. – Dzień dobry – powiedział głosem ochrypłym od snu.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział Sherlock. Posłał Johnowi uśmiech, który ten odwzajemnił.

- Więc, eeee, może pójdę zrobić herbatę?

- Koniecznie. No chyba, że wolałbyś pójść ze mną pod prysznic.

- Pod… och, no myślę, że-

- John, nie czuj się zobligowany. To tylko propozycja.

- Czy to będzie prysznic typu 'hej współlokatorze, oszczędźmy trochę ciepłej wody wskakując razem do kąpieli i może umyłbyś mi plecy z racji że mam gips na nadgarstku' czy raczej 'hej człowieku, którego właśnie się bzyknąłem i chciałbym bzyknąć raz jeszcze, wskoczymy może pod prysznic i spędzimy jeszcze trochę więcej czasu na golasa'?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – A czy jest jakaś przyczyna, dla której obydwa powody nie były by dobre?

- Ja takowej nie widzę. – Mimo wcześniejszej niepewności, John zauważył, że jego poranna erekcja bez wątpienia wymagała uwagi, jak również, że obok znajdował się wspaniały mężczyzna, którego kochał i z którym chciał to zrobić, co było najprzyjemniejszym sposobem na pobudkę. Zszedł z łóżka w pełni świadom, że był nagi jak święty turecki i poszedł za Sherlockiem do łazienki.

Kiedy John regulował temperaturę wody, Sherlock odbandażował swoje żebra i poluzował szynę na kolanie. Już prawie wszystkie szramy się wygoiły pozostawiając siatkę zgrubiałych tkanek na prawie całej długości nogi. Zeszłonocne opieranie całej wagi ciała na kończynie może nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale z jego obliczeń wynikało, że trzeba by było więcej wysiłku żeby doszło do jakiegoś konkretnego urazu. John odwrócił się do niego, lekarz w jego głowie przejął nad nim kontrolę i ostrożnie sprawdził rany Sherlocka.

- Wszystko zgodnie z twoimi standardami doktorze? – Sherlock uniósł pytająco brew.

- Jako lekarz nie jestem zbyt zadowolony z tego, jak przeciążasz swoje uszkodzone kończyny, ale jako zwykły człowiek nie mogę narzekać…

- Świetnie, bo twoje przejmowanie się pomniejszymi urazami i tak jest bezcelowe.

- Pomniejszymi?

Sherlock zignorował zszokowane pytanie. – Poza tym, założenie jakobym nie zwracał uwagi na działanie ludzkiego organizmu, a co za tym idzie miałbym nie wiedzieć jak dbać o własne obrażenia, byłoby obrazą dla mojego intelektu. O czym doskonale wiesz.

- Co nie znaczy, że podoba mi się jak się przesilasz – John burknął. – Ale żeby cie uspokoić, nie zamierzam zrzędzić na ten temat. Ufam, że nie będziesz się zbytnio przemęczał. Jednak zamierzam trochę cię o to pomęczyć przy śniadaniu, więc wykąpmy się, żebym mógł już zacząć.

Sherlock zachichotał i pozwolił by John mu pomógł. Weszli razem pod mały prysznic i oboje cicho jęknęli z przyjemności jaką sprawiła spływająca na ich ciała ciepła woda. Jednocześnie zaczęli się przyglądać jeden drugiemu, uśmiechnęli się i znieruchomieli. Sherlock zorientował się, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu z nikim nie wylądował pod prysznicem i nie do końca wiedział co z tym fantem zrobić. John z kolei doszedł do wniosku, że to co zazwyczaj robił w czasie kąpieli po bzykaniu raczej nie wywrze większego wrażenia na Sherlocku.

- Podasz mi mydło? – Sherlock w końcu zapytał. John odwrócił się i już miał mu je podać kiedy zauważył, że Sherlock wyciągnął po nie prawą dłoń.

- Eeee, nie. Nie powinieneś moczyć tego gipsu, pamiętasz?

- Myślałem, że nie będziesz zrzędzić aż do śniadania.

- Nie zrzędzę tylko… - Pomyślał szybko. – Oferuję moje usługi. Jak w szpitalu. Tyle że nago.

- Cóż, w takim razie jak mógłbym odmówić?

John stanął więc za Sherlockiem namydlając jego ramiona, plecy, brzuch. Kiedy jego dłoń opadła do krocza Sherlocka, ten był już twardy i napięty. W mało profesjonalny sposób namydlił swoją dłoń i zaczął przesuwać ją w górę i w dół po całej pulsującej długości. Z satysfakcją wyłapał jak Sherlock nagle nabrał powietrza. Zadowolony ruszył niżej dotykając całej reszty rozprowadzając po niej mydło. Sherlock znowu miękko stęknął. Wtedy John się odsunął i przykucnął. Ostrożnie upewnił się, że rany pooperacyjne na kolanie Sherlocka były czyste i zrośnięte na tyle, żeby można je było obmyć. Kiedy wstał, Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie o czymś myśląc.

- Co? – John poczuł nagłe zakłopotanie.

- Uważam… że to było wyjątkowo przyjemne. – Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Czy mogę odwzajemnić przysługę, jeśli będę używał tylko lewej dłoni?

- Oczywiście. – John podał mu mydło. Teraz to Sherlock stanął za doktorem i przytulił się do jego pleców. Mydliny, których jeszcze nie spłukał sprawiły, że były śliskie. Penis Sherlocka przycisnął się do pośladków Johna sprawiając, że oboje cicho jęknęli. Ale Sherlock zaczął jedynie myć pierś Johna imitując jego ruchy. Ociągał się nieco przy jego ramieniu. Blizna, która się tam znajdowała była większa niż powinna. Z samego jej wyglądu Sherlock był w stanie wywnioskować, że doktor sam ją zszywał. Prawie trzydzieści szwów, kiedy już było po wszystkim. W tych warunkach szanse złapania infekcji były wysokie. Szanse otrzymania środka przeciwbólowego porażająco niskie. Sherlock poczuł coś w rodzaju empatii. Zanim pozwolił by to uczucie nim zawładnęło, przesunął dłoń niżej, przez brzuch Johna i w końcu do jego krocza.

Niewątpliwie był bardziej skrupulatny odnośnie mycia Johna niż na odwrót. Podobało mu się wsłuchiwanie w niskie postękiwania Johna, którego biodra zaczęły się lekko kołysać. Postanowił trochę poodkrywać. Poza ogólną podręcznikową wiedzą medyczną, Sherlock naprawdę mało wiedział o strefach erogennych. Widział układ żył, które się w nich ciągnęły jak mapa drogowa w jego głowie, ale zorientował się, że fascynuje go każde miejsce na ciele Johna, które może powodować odczuwanie przyjemności. Każda pieszczota, dzięki której zamyka oczy pod wpływem fali ekstazy. Ku swemu zdziwieniu, Sherlock odczuwał coś w rodzaju pierwotnej satysfakcji w obmywaniu swego kochanka. To było ten sam niepotrzebny i antyczny instynkt, który każe dostarczyć pożywienia, zapewnić wygodę swemu towarzyszowi. Nie był zwierzęciem, które musiało udzielić schronienia swemu partnerowi w trakcie ostrej zimy, by ich młode mogły dorastać. Mimo to ów popęd czaił się gdzieś głęboko.

Zaakceptował go, zrozumiał i zignorował. Ale nie była to wiedza, którą mógłby spakować do pudełka w swoim pałacu pamięci. Lub lepiej, zniszczyć. Nie, to była cecha wrodzona. Jak pamięć fizyczna, jego ciało przechowywało głęboko zakorzenione impulsy prawie bez zgody ze strony umysłu. Prawie. Ale Sherlock mógł poradzić sobie z tymi żądzami. Jednak dopiero po tym, jak John zje porządne śniadanie.

Opierając obie dłonie o ścianę prysznica, powoli przyklęknął. Odruchowo John odrzucił głowę do tyłu, jego ciało było już wyczekująco naprężone. Ale natychmiast lekarz w jego głowie wypłynął na powierzchnię.

- Sherlock, twoje kolano.

- Zamknij się John. – Sherlock powiedział pobieżnie. Następnie uciszył przyjaciela jednym długim liźnięciem od podstawy aż po sam czubek. John jęknął, każda jego myśl została wyparta robiąc miejsce dla gwałtownej rozkoszy. Sherlock czerpał dziką przyjemność z tego, że mógł doprowadzić Johna do tego stanu, wyczyścić jego umysł i nęcić jego ciało. Po paru prowokacyjnych liźnięciach, wziął całego członka Johna do ust. Dla Sherlocka było to uczucie niepodobne do żadnego innego. Czysty, słony smak skóry Johna, poczucie twardego penisa pulsującego z coraz większej rozkoszy. Był zachwycony mnogością sposobów, którymi mógł sprawić, że John będzie jęczał, odkrywaniem każdej nowej metody doprowadzania doktora do ekstazy. Wziął go głębiej pozwalając by czubek kutasa Johna wślizgnął się do jego gardła. Dźwięk jaki John z siebie wydał był niezrozumiałym skrzyżowaniem przekleństwa i szlochu. Niemal mrucząc z satysfakcji, Sherlock powtórzył ruch, raz i jeszcze w czasie, gdy woda spływała po jego twarzy i ciele.

Sherlock czuł jak John jest coraz bliżej, spięty i wijący się w poszukiwaniu spełnienia. Rozmyślał chwilę jak chciał to zakończyć i w końcu zdecydował, że sprawi Johnowi największą przyjemność utrzymując go w ustach aż do końca. Sherlock ruszył się szybciej biorąc Johna jeszcze głębiej i potęgując doznania.

- Sherlo- John wydyszał po czym spróbował jeszcze raz. – Sherlock, ja – kurwa ja- Złapał Sherlocka za włosy i słabo próbował go odsunąć, ale detektyw niewzruszenie pozostał na miejscu. Z jednej strony by uspokoić i zadowolić Johna, a z drugiej bo po prostu tego chciał, Sherlock mruknął nisko posyłając wibracje, które przebiegły wzdłuż całej długości Johna. Z niezrozumiałym krzykiem John szczytował. Jego całe ciało się napięło i rozluźniło, kiedy przepływała przez nie ekstaza mięśnie gwałtownie się kurczyły i rozluźniały. Sherlock nie przestawał ssać, teraz jednak już spokojniej w czasie, gdy John przeżywał orgazm. Przełknął, zapisał to odczucie w pamięci by przestudiować je kiedy indziej i uwolnił Johna.

Mimo, że czuł się zwiotczały jak makaron, John pomógł Sherlockowi wstać. – To było… no to było…

- Wygadany jak zawsze – Sherlock zażartował. John ochlapał go wodą i zaśmiał się.

- Taaa, cóż, zmiksowałeś mi mózg na papkę. Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem takiego orgazmu od loda.

- Jeszcze nigdy nie miałeś tak uważnego partnera – odpowiedział Sherlock bez cienia skromności.

- Prawda. – John stał chwilę nieruchomo żeby zebrać siły. Obserwował stojącego przed nim mężczyznę, oglądał jak woda spływa po tych smukłych, silnych ramionach, wędrując dalej w dół po klatce piersiowej. Wiedział, że Sherlock nadal jest twardy i nagle poczuł chęć by go zaspokoić. Pchnął Sherlocka na ścianę prysznica i głęboko go pocałował. Zanim Sherlock mógł nadążyć za nowym rozwojem wydarzeń, John już przed nim klęczał.

- John – dłoń doktora owinęła się wokół członka detektywa przerywając jego wypowiedź. – Nie, John – spróbował jeszcze raz. – Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Odwzajemnianie nie jest konieczne. Jestem świadom twoich oporów i-

- Zamknij się – powiedział John powtarzając wcześniejsze słowa Sherlocka. Nie myślał. Nie chciał do siebie dopuścić poczucia zmieszania czy rozdarcia odnośnie tego tematu. Przed nim stał człowiek, którego kochał, człowiek którego chciał zadowolić i w tym momencie John zrobiłby wszystko by doprowadzić Sherlocka do stanu spełnienia. Chciał dzielić z Sherlockiem to cudowne uczucie. Z intensywnością, która zaskoczyła ich obu, John ujął w usta penisa Sherlocka i zaczął ssać.

Sherlock chciał analizować każde doznanie, by jego umysł przetwarzał każdy ruch, każdą reakcję swego ciała. Ale jego myśli zostały zalane powodzią rozkoszy. Pozwolił więc by ogarnęło go całe spektrum odczuć i zapamiętywał każdy moment na późniejszą analizę. Owszem, już kiedyś doświadczył seksu oralnego, ale nigdy nie było tak jak teraz. Poprzednie doświadczenia były jedynie cieniem przyjemności, czymś w rodzaju dobrodusznego masażu pleców. Teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Totalnie pochłaniające doznania, ogarniające i przedzierające się szaleńczo przez ciało. Słodycz zaczęła posyłać sygnały z jego krocza i rozchodziła się po całym ciele, krew buzowała mu w żyłach, nerwy mrowiły. Jeszcze bardziej intrygujący był piekący ból głęboko w piersi. Czuł jakby jego serce rosło póki nie pęknie z przepełniającej go miłości. Niekoniecznie mieściło się to w strefie komfortu Johna, ale oddawał się Sherlockowi, bo mu na nim zależało. To była bezinteresowna i szczodra oznaka miłości.

Mimo, że był już bliski spełnienia, Sherlock po raz kolejny pomyślał, że z nich dwóch, to John był wyjątkowy. John był niezastąpiony. John był… wszystkim. I wtedy wszelkie myśli zostały wyparte przez nagły orgazm. Uderzył z mocą batoga burząc wszystkie bariery. Słodka agonia, bezmyślna rozkosz, nirwana. Nie dało się tego porównać z niczym czego dotychczas doświadczył. To było coś nowego, to był raj. Uprzednie doświadczenia były jedynie pustą imitacją tej błogości.

Kiedy Sherlock zaczął drżeć na całym ciele i starał się złapać oddech, John usiadł na piętach i zwalczał ogromny uśmiech. Przez moment myślał, że się utopi. Był tak pochłonięty Sherlockiem, że wziął oddech przez nos zapominając, że byli pod prysznicem. Woda dostała się do jego dróg oddechowych i kiedy zaczął prychać i kaszleć, całe ciało Sherlocka się napięło szczytując. Koniec końców nie nazwałby tego doskonałym pierwszym razem względem siebie, niemniej nadal do jego twarzy przyklejony był szeroki uśmiech. Widok rozpadającego się na kawałeczki Sherlocka i świadomość, że to on, John, doprowadził go do tego stanu, była krzepiąca, rozkoszna i niesamowicie zmysłowa.

- John- Sherlock przebiegł dłonią po swoich włosach przez co woda spłynęła mu po twarzy. – To było… absolutnie…

- No i kto jest wygadany? – John wstał i zaśmiał się. Sherlock przyłączył się do niego, oboje oparli się o ścianę prysznica, ramiona trzęsły im się z wesołości. Kiedy ich oddechy się już nieco uspokoiły, John zakręcił wodę i wyszli z kabiny. Po wytarciu się, John pomógł Sherlockowi osuszyć plecy i z powrotem obandażował jego żebra. Szlafrok Johna wisiał na drzwiach, ale odzienie Sherlocka nadal znajdowało się w salonie. Tak więc John został uraczony widokiem mokrego Sherlocka, z którego wilgotnych włosów skapywały mu na plecy krople wody, i który na waleta kuśtykał korytarzem. Kiedy złapał swój szlafrok, Sherlock spojrzał przez ramię i zobaczył Johna podziwiającego jego pośladki.

Sherlock, który nigdy wcześniej nie poświęcił tej części swego ciała nawet jednej myśli, nie wspominając o poczuciu dumy, nagle był bardzo zadowolony z jej kształtu. Wiedza, że przedstawia sobą zadowalający Johna widok, była dla niego jakoś niezwykle ważna. Głupie, ale prawdziwe. Podniósł szlafrok i ubierał go dłużej niż było trzeba pozwalając, by John mógł się nacieszyć widokiem. Potem zawiązał pasek i powlókł się do kuchni.

- No dobra- John odchrząknął świadom, że się gapił. – Śniadanie?

- Tak, poproszę – odpowiedział Sherlock. Przystawił wodę i otworzył lodówkę chcąc znaleźć coś, czym mógłby nakarmić Johna. Nagle zorientował się, że John znowu się w niego zawzięcie wpatruje. Zerknął za siebie i od razu wiedział, że nie było to spojrzenie pełne podziwu. Raczej pełne zdziwienia. - No co? - Zamknął lodówkę i skrzyżował ręce.

- _Ty _zamierzasz przygotować śniadanie? - Niedowierzanie brzmiało niemal komicznie w głosie Johna.

- Umiem gotować – Sherlock powiedział spokojnie. - Przez prawie trzydzieści lat żywiłem się bez twojej pomocy.

- Świetnie ci poszło – John narzekał. - Cud że żyjesz.

- Miło by było gdybyś sobie na chwilę odpuścił i powiedział mi gdzie jest chleb.

- Jak zwykle w chlebaku.

- Gdzie? - Sherlock spojrzał w kierunku wskazanym przez Johna. Tam, na ladzie, stało duże pudło z napisem CHLEB. - Po kiego grzyba tam jest?

- Może dlatego, że tak jest opisany?

- To nie jest optymalne miejsce na chleb! Biorąc pod uwagę wysokość, układ pomieszczenia, przestrzeń użytkową-

- Sherlock, dlaczego po prostu nie pozwolisz mi zrobić fasolki z tostem?

- Czemu?

- Ponieważ obawiam się, że zanim skończysz się tu babrać, cała kuchnia może pójść z dymem i już nigdy nic nie będę mógł tu znaleźć.

Sherlock opuścił ręce, otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego z powrotem skrzyżował ramiona i wymaszerował z kuchni. - W porządku – powiedział krótko i poszedł nalać sobie herbaty. I tak chęć przygotowania śniadania dla Johna była śmieszna. John był pieprzonym dorosłym mężczyzną, nie potrzebował osoby, która by go karmiła. Sherlock będzie musiał zadowolić się przyglądaniem się jak John je i zaspakaja swoje pierwotne potrzeby.

W kuchni John wyjął dwa talerze i położył je na stole. Sherlock usiadł z powrotem na swoim krześle, popijał herbatę i patrzał jak John bierze gryza. Ten ugryzł jeszcze dwa kęsy, zanim odłożył tosta i łypnął na Sherlocka.

- Będziesz tak na mnie patrzał cały czas?

- Może.

- Sherlock, też musisz jeść. I trochę mnie peszy kiedy obserwujesz mój każdy kęs.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo jesteś wygłodzony! Jako twój lekarz uważam, że powinieneś nieco przytyć.

- Nie, dlaczego czujesz się nieswojo kiedy obserwuję jak jesz?

- Och... No nie wiem. Po prostu. To tak, jakby ktoś patrzył ci przez ramię kiedy pracujesz.

- Ty często tak robisz – Sherlock mu wypomniał. John z grzeczności się zaczerwienił.

- No taaa, jesteś miły dla oka. Na poziomie intelektualnym. To znaczy, na poziomie fizycznym również, ale obserwowanie jak twój umysł pracuje-

- Lubisz to?

John wypuścił powietrze z płuc. - Tak, lubię.

- A ja lubię oglądać jak jesz. To... mnie uspakaja.

- Uspakaja? - John uniósł brwi.

- Tak. Nie będę się wdawał w szczegóły, bo są zupełnie niedorzeczne, ale starczy jeśli powiem, że tak samo lubię cię oglądać kiedy jesz, jak ty lubisz patrzeć jak pracuję. Może to nie do końca to samo, ale zasada jest podobna.

- Hmmm... w takim razie w porządku. - John podniósł swojego tosta i go ugryzł. - Ale masz zjeść swoją porcję. Naprawdę musisz przybrać na wadze.

Normalnie Sherlock zignorowałby takie zarządzenie. Ale znowu dorwało go to uczucie empatii. Rozumiał, że John chciał widzieć swego partnera w pełni zdrowia. Tak więc, mimo że uznał to za niepotrzebny kłopot, Sherlock posłusznie zjadł swoje śniadanie.


	14. Chapter 14

**O autorki:** Rozdział trochę krótki, ale zawiera ogromne ilości słodkości, które z którymi będziemy mieli do czynieniach w kolejnych rozdziałach. Miłego czytania!

**Od tłumaczki: **Z racji krótkich rozdziałów, najbliższe trzy aktualki będą zawierały po dwa odcinki. Za to ostatni, rozdział 20-sty będzie długi jak na grande fianle przystało ;]

* * *

Parę godzin później, Sherlock siedział przy biurku sprawdzając e-maile i odsyłając odpowiedzi z 2-letnim opóźnieniem. John usadowił się w swoim fotelu i czytał książkę zadowolony z samego faktu, że znajduje się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Sherlock. Otaczająca ich cisza była kojąca. Po jakimś czasie Sherlock stracił zainteresowanie skrzynką pocztową i zwrócił oczy w stronę Johna. Lekarz nadal był pochłonięty książką przewracając strony jeden przecinek sześć razy szybciej niż w przypadku pozycji, które średnio go interesowały. Następnie wzrok detektywa spoczął na ustach Johna. Zdziwiło go jak bardzo te wargi go fascynowały i zachwycały.

Sherlock nigdy przedtem nie rozumiał całowania. Nie tak naprawdę. Och wiedział, że ludzie to lubili, wręcz pożądali i używali jako formy okazywania uczuć. Wargi były dość wrażliwe, ale wrażliwa jest też wewnętrzna strona nadgarstka. Dlaczego ludzie nie całują nadgarstków swoich kochanków? Albo po prostu wzajemnie się nimi nie dotykają? Czy nie było to równie efektywne? Spodobał mu się pomysł całowania nadgarstka Johna, ale mimo to Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że czuł to samo pragnienie, którego doznaje każdy inny człowiek. Chciał poczuć usta Johna na swoich. Pożądał wywoływanych przez tą czynność emocji i przyjemności fizycznej.

Jakby zgadując myśli Sherlocka, John podniósł wzrok znad książki. – Jak długo już na mnie patrzysz? – Zapytał z dobrotliwym uśmiechem.

- Nie patrzałem na ciebie.

- Twoje oczy były zwrócone w moją stronę. Jeśli to nie wpatrywanie się to co?

- Obserwowałem cię. I myślałem.

- Oho?

- Tak. – Sherlock zdecydował się wykonać parę eksperymentów. Wstał, podszedł do fotela Johna i pochylił się by go pocałować. Zaskoczony, ale nie niezadowolony, John odwzajemnił pieszczotę. Po chwili Sherlock przerwał i podniósł nadgarstek Johna obracając go wewnętrzną stroną do góry, by mieć widok na pulsujące żyły. Przyłożył wargi do delikatnej skóry. Dreszcz natychmiast wstrząsnął ciałem Johna i przyśpieszył jego puls. – Ciekawe – Sherlock wymruczał miękko.

- Sherlock, co ty robisz?

Detektyw zignorował pytanie. Podniósł własną rękę i przyłożył swój nadgarstek do podstawy dłoni Johna. Reakcja nie była taka sama. Nadal wyczuwał puls przyjaciela, ale gest wydawał się bardziej pieszczotliwy niż erotyczny w odbiorze. Nie do końca wiedział co to mogło oznaczać. No i nie odkrył dlaczego usta wywoływały więcej zmysłowych reakcji, których brakowało w przypadku połączonych nadgarstków. Może był to podstawowy aspekt ludzkiej natury.

- Jeśli jesteś gotowy na kolejną rundę to możemy spróbować, ale pamiętaj, mam już swoje lata. Potrzebuję przerw!

- Lata? – Usta Sherlocka drgnęły w uśmiechu. – W takim razie lepiej żebym cię nie zamęczył moimi młodzieńczo dzikimi wyczynami.

- Wcale nie jesteś wiele młodszy ode mnie. – John się skrzywił.

- Ty zacząłeś.

- Taaa i ja skończę. Chodźmy do góry, żebym mógł udowodnić jaki jestem młody i dziki.

Sherlock zaśmiał się. – Nie ma potrzeby Johnie. Bardzo dobrze wiem jak bardzo jesteś żwawy i że posiadasz godny podziwu zapas energii. Poza tym, nie to było celem mojego eksperymentu.

- Eksperymentu? – John wyglądał na urażonego. – Przepraszam, czy właśnie powiedziałeś, że całowanie mnie było eksperymentem?

- Nie obrażaj się, starałem się zrozumieć dlaczego to usta są powszechnym miejscem pieszczot. I czemu w kontakcie usta-usta, a nie z innymi równie wrażliwymi częściami ciała.

John zastanowił się. – Pocałunek nadgarstkami?

- Czemu nie?

- Cóż… nie jestem pewien. – Wziął dłoń Sherlocka i złączył ich nadgarstki. – Nie jest to nieprzyjemne. – Przez chwilę patrzał na ich połączone ręce. – W zasadzie jest to całkiem miłe. Ale to chyba nie to samo.

- Jak również całowanie nadgarstka ustami. – Sherlock znowu zademonstrował pieszczotę. Reakcja Johna była taka sama co uprzednio.

- Nie, jest różnica. – głos Johna stał się lekko chropowaty. Zamrugał parę razy i starał się uspokoić coraz szybsze bicie serca. Kiedy już myślał, że się opanował, Sherlock znowu go pocałował. John czuł się jak na jakiejś Holmesowskiej Kolejce Górskiej Bodźców Erotycznych. Jego uczucia były zdezorganizowane. Kiedy Sherlock się odsunął, John powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Sherlock potrząsnął głową.

- Jestem trochę zaskoczony.

- Ja jestem trochę napalony – John odpowiedział równie beztrosko.

- Zawsze jesteś trochę napalony. – Sherlock przycupnął na brzegu fotela Johna.

- Nie tak jak teraz.

- Składasz mi pan niemoralną propozycję doktorze?

- To zależy.

- Od czego?

- Czy to działa? – John wyszczerzył zęby, na co Sherlock tylko się zaśmiał i pociągnął go do siebie by postawić go na nogi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Od autorki:** Drodzy czytelnicy, nowy rozdział dla Was! Rozdział 15, w którym nasi ukochani bohaterowie omawiają PDA. Miłej zabawy i czytania!

**Od tłumaczki:** PDA – 'Personal Digital Assistant', czyli palmtop, jak również 'Public Display of Affection', czyli publiczne okazywanie uczuć. Z racji dwóch znaczeń tego skrótu, które zostaną użyte w opowiadaniu, nie będę go rozwijała.

* * *

Tej nocy wyszli na kolację do chińskiej restauracji, która znajdowała się tuż za rogiem. Mimo że spacer nie był długi, Sherlock odczuwał pewien dyskomfort w czasie chodzenia. Starał się go zignorować. Już prawie dotarli do restauracji gdy zauważył, że John marszczy czoło zatopiony w myślach.

- Nad czym rozmyślasz Johnie?

- Hm? Och nie, o niczym.

- Jesteś pewien? – Sherlock wiedział, że John kłamie, a John wiedział, że Sherlock wiedział. Westchnął i potrząsnął głową.

- Nic takiego, naprawdę. Rozmyślałem tylko o PDA.

- Jestem pewien, że na internecie znajdziesz całe mnóstwo informacji dotyczących konkretnego modelu, który mógłby cię zainteresować. W zasadzie sam już wcześniej myślałem nad sprawieniem sobie nowego. Jestem dość zadowolony z mojego obecnego urządzenia, ale z pewnością jest już przestarzałe. Wydaje się, że wychodzą z użycia jak tylko kupisz to cholerstwo. – Zatrzymał się, napotkał zdziwiony wzrok Johna. – Och. – W końcu załapał. – Och, masz na myśli publiczne okazywanie uczuć. Nad czym konkretnie się zastanawiałeś?

- Co sądzę na ten temat. Co ty o tym sądzisz.

- Do jakich wniosków doszedłeś?

- W kwestii twojej opinii? Dobry Boże. Twoje myśli są dla mnie jedną wielką zagadką Sherlocku.

- A twoje własne zdanie?

- Nie jestem pewien. – Dotarli do restauracji i weszli do środka. Kelnerka poprosiła ich, żeby chwilę zaczekali by mogła przygotować dla nich stolik.

- Myślisz, że twoje upodobania w tym temacie zmieniły się od kiedy jesteś z mężczyzną?

John rozejrzał się dookoła jakby ktoś strzelił z pistoletu. – Próbujesz to ogłosić całemu cholernemu światu? – Brwi Sherlocka zeszły się w zdumieniu.

- To mój normalny ton Johnie. – Cień urazy wplótł się w jego neutralne brzmienie. John westchnął wiedząc, że Sherlock ma rację. Potrząsnął głową.

- Wybacz. Wydaje mi się, że nadawanie wszem i wobec tego typu informacji jest niepotrzebne.

- Rozumiem. – Sherlock zacisnął szczęki i spojrzał przed siebie. Kelnerka wróciła i zanim John mógł cokolwiek dodać, zaprowadziła ich do narożnego stolika i odeszła by przygotować dla nich napoje. Sherlock nawet nie spojrzał na Johna. Uparcie patrzał w ścianę nad jego ramieniem.

- Sherlock. – Brak odpowiedzi. – Sherlock, przepraszam.

- Za co Johnie? Za to, że jesteś tak niepewny swojej seksualności, że wstydzisz się przyznać do związku ze mną? Myślę, że już znamy twoje stanowisko co do publicznego okazywania uczuć – wysyczał. Mówił ostrym tonem, spoglądając jadowicie w oczy Johna. Gotował się z gniewu podsycanego urazą.

- Nie o to mi chodziło!

- Nie? Jaki więc inny wniosek mogę wyciągnąć z tego, że nagle przeraziłeś się samym podejrzeniem, że ktoś w zasięgu słuchu mógłby usłyszeć mój komentarz?

- Słuchaj, nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. Nie chodzi o ciebie.

- Jak to nie?

- Bo masz rację, chodzi o moją niepewność! Moją! Nie wstydzę się ciebie. Cholera, sypiam z najgenialniejszym człowiekiem w całej Wielkiej Brytanii! Chodzi o mnie Sherlocku. Przez lata zwalczałem tą etykietkę i nie mogę po prostu nacisnąć przełącznika i jej zlikwidować. Jeszcze nie do końca czuję się swobodnie, kiedy podejmuję ten temat z tobą, w zaciszu mieszkania, nie wspominając o miejscu publicznym.

Sherlock obserwował go, złość już trochę z niego uleciała. Starał się pamiętać, że to była zupełnie nowa sytuacja dla Johna. Sherlock nigdy nie wątpił w jego oddanie, jednak myśl, że John był niezdolny przyznać że są parą była bolesna. - Zgadzam się, że miejsce w którym się znajdujemy sprawiło, że kontekst pytania wydał się nie na miejscu. Ale musisz zdecydować jaki rodzaj relacji nas łączy i dlaczego utrzymanie jej w tajemnicy jest dla ciebie takie ważne?

- Nie utrzymuję. – John przerwał, pozbierał myśli i zaczął od nowa. – Nie utrzymuję jej w sekrecie. Dokładnie wiem co nas łączy i nie mam żadnego powodu by to ukrywać.

Sherlock ostrożnie badał go wzrokiem. Szukał jakichkolwiek oznak niepewności, śladów kłamstwa. Nie znalazł niczego. – W takim razie w porządku.

Kelnerka przyniosła im napoje i wzięła ich zamówienia. Kiedy odeszła, John przez chwilę milczał wpatrując się w blat stołu. W końcu zamówione przez nich dania zostały im zaserwowane i zaczęli jeść. W połowie John odsunął talerz. Sherlock spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.

- Myślę, że masz rację. Teraz kiedy jestem w tego typu związku, moja opinia się zmieniła. Nie mówię, że chcę ukrywać naszą relację, ale mniemam, że do pewnego stopnia ma wpływ na moje podejście do okazywania uczuć w miejscu publicznym.

- Jeśli nie masz zamiaru ukrywać związku, to dlaczego przejmujesz się tym, że ktoś mógłby zauważyć że darzysz mnie sympatią?

- Po prostu. Nie wiem jak to ująć. Wiesz, że to co robimy niekoniecznie musi się podobać innym.

- Jeśli ludzie będą się czepiać, rezerwuję sobie prawo by wytknąć im ich kompletny i totalny kretynizm. Ktokolwiek chciałby powiedzieć coś nieprzyjemnego na temat naszego związku, może się odpieprzyć.

- Cóż, wiem-

- Co więcej, fakt że związki tej samej płci nadal są piętnowane tylko pokazuje zacofanie i ciemnotę dzisiejszego społeczeństwa.

- Nie wiedziałem, że masz tak stanowcze zdanie na ten temat.

- Nigdy nie pytałeś – Sherlock odpowiedział. – Poza tym, moja opinia w tym zakresie nie ma znaczenia, póki nie dotyczy moich spraw osobistych, więc ogólnie nie ma sensu by ją rozgłaszać.

- Aż do teraz – John dodał. Sherlock przytaknął. – W każdym razie, mówiąc, że nie wszystkim może się to podobać, nie chodziło mi o zaakcentowanie istnienia na świecie głupoty. Chodziło mi o ogólną uprzejmość. Kiedy idę ulicą niekoniecznie chcę oglądać dwoje obściskujących się ludzi, bez względu na to czy są tej samej płci czy nie. Nie jest to zbyt poważne i są pewne rzeczy, które powinny zostać za zamkniętymi drzwiami. I myślę, że są chwile i miejsca niewłaściwe na jakikolwiek pokaz.

- Na przykład?

- Zacznijmy od miejsca przestępstwa.

- Oczywiście – Sherlock się zgodził.

- I żadne z naszych miejsc pracy.

- Moim miejscem pracy jest nasz dom Johnie. Tą zasadę już złamaliśmy.

- Mam na myśli chwile, kiedy obecni są klienci. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, odpada przychodnia.

- W takim razie zgoda. Coś jeszcze?

- Już nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy.

- A więc nie rozumiem twojego podejścia do tematu przez pryzmat płci. Podejrzewam, że trzymałbyś się tych samych zasad będąc w związku z kobietą.

- Masz rację. Pod tym kątem moja ogólna opinia zbytnio się nie różni. Chodzi o to, że czuję się z tym mniej komfortowo. Wiem, że nie powinienem i wiem, że to coś co minie. Ale jestem z tobą szczery.

- Doceniam twoją otwartość. Naprawdę. I rozumiem, że twoja skrytość jest podyktowana bardziej normami społecznymi niż uczuciami do mnie. Nie uznam więc tego za osobistą urazę.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział John z westchnieniem ulgi. – Rozumiem więc, że jesteś za publicznym okazywaniem uczuć?

Sherlock skrzywił się. – Nie do końca. Ogólnie uznaję to zachowanie za ordynarne.

- Co?! – Okrzyk Johna był tak głośny, że zaskoczył kelnerkę, którą przyszła po ich talerze i by wystawić im rachunek. Sherlock wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego tą reakcją.

- Jakiś problem?

- Po jakiego grzyba była teraz cała ta kłótnia, skoro też jesteś przeciwko?

- Kłótnia? To nie była kłótnia. Raczej ożywiona dyskusja.

- No weź. W pewnym momencie już się gotowałeś. Przyznaj się.

- No dobrze – Sherlock wydął usta. – Przyznaję. Jednak nadal nie uznaję tego za kłótnię.

- Starasz się odwrócić moją uwagę? – John zmrużył oczy patrząc na Sherlocka. – Myślę, że tak. Po co cała ta dyskusja skoro cały czas wiedziałeś, że nie jest to temat, który należało by się przejmować?

- Wręcz przeciwnie, sądzę że ta wymiana zdań była dość istotna. Twoje odczucia są równie ważne co moje. Moje zdanie nie jest decydujące w czasie podejmowania ostatecznej decyzji. Gdybyś był bezwzględnie za, a ja zdecydowanie przeciw, koniecznie musielibyśmy osiągnąć kompromis.

- Ale to nie było konieczne. Więc jaki był cel tej dyskusji?

- Ponieważ musisz przesunąć swoje granice w tym temacie – Sherlock wyznał. – Już wyraźnie dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że jest parę kwestii, co do których czujesz się nieswój. Ważna jest dla mnie nie tylko wiedza o twoim progresie odnośnie tych problemów, ale również żebyś zgłębił własne uczucia. Sam powiedziałeś, że istnieje pewne piętno, którego nie powinno być a jest. Jak się zachowasz kiedy Lestrade się dowie? Anderson i Donovan? Wiesz, że obydwoje będą mieli coś nieprzyjemnego do powiedzenia.

- Twój brat – dodał John kręcąc głową na samą myśl.

- Mycroft? Nie, on już wie.

- On- co przez to rozumiesz? Minął dopiero jeden dzień!

- To około dwadzieścia trzy godziny więcej, niż Mycroft potrzebował by się domyślić.

- Czy on ma kamery w naszym mieszkaniu? Cholera, daliśmy zeszłej nocy pokaz twojemu bratu? – Johna aż otrzepało.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że pozwoliłbym komukolwiek uczestniczyć w naszych najbardziej intymnych chwilach Johnie?

- A, nie, chyba nie. W takim razie w porządku. Chyba zapomniałem, że twój brat jest wszechmocnym wszechwiedzącym.

- Bez obaw, jest daleki od bycia wszechmocnym.

- Co za ulga – John przewrócił oczami i zachichotał. – Wracając do twoich rozmyślań o zabawie z funkcjonariuszami, rozumiem twój punkt widzenia, ale myślę że to niepotrzebne. Połowa Londynu już i tak myśli, że jesteśmy parą, łącznie ze wszystkimi w Scotland Yard'zie.

- Oho, ale będzie zupełnie inaczej kiedy się upewnią. Szczególnie, że przez tyle lat mówiłeś coś innego.

- Taaa, cóż, to zawsze była prawda. Poza tym wątpię, by Lestrade chciał powiedzieć coś niemiłego. A Anderson… może być wredny ile dusza zapragnie, ale jeśli się zagalopuje po prostu mu przywalę.

- Twoje zasady moralne nie pozwolą ci uderzyć Donovan.

- Nie, nie uderzę jej. Zostawię ją tobie i twojemu kąśliwemu językowi.

- Jakież to taktowne – Sherlock zaakcentował sarkastycznie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Od autorki:** Krótki, ale jest, rozdział 16, przedstawiający działanie odwrotnej psychologii. Miłego czytania!

* * *

Szli do domu bez pośpiechu. Kuśtykanie Sherlocka było wyraźniejsze niż przedtem i John wolał żeby detektyw się nie przesilał. John trzymał się blisko Sherlocka w razie gdyby potrzebował pomocy. Kiedy szli ich dłonie od czasu do czasu ocierały się o siebie.

- Więc kiedy twierdzisz, że publiczne okazywanie uczuć jest ordynarne, masz na myśli wszystkie jego przejawy?

- Generalnie tak. Prywatne życie ludzi właśnie takie powinno pozostać – prywatne. Nie mam ochoty oglądać jak dzielą intymność ze swoim partnerem, jak również nie chcę, żeby widzieli jak ja się nią dzielę z moim.

- Nawet trzymanie za rękę?

Sherlock spojrzał z ukosa na Johna. – Pytasz mnie czy możesz potrzymać moją rękę Johnie?

- Eeee, nie. Tylko sprawdzam.

- W takim razie może powinniśmy przeanalizować to zagadnienie punkt po punkcie? Przytulanie wydaje się normą nawet w relacjach przyjacielskich, więc to nie problem. Trzymanie się za ręce jest chyba najmniej idiotyczną formą wyrażania uczuć na forum publicznym, ale zawsze uznawałem to za zbędny gest. Po upływie wieku dziecięcego, jego jedynym celem jest okazanie że jest się posiadaniu drugiej osoby, co w moim mniemaniu jest śmieszne. Więc póki się nie boisz, że twój partner wleci pod koła, nie widzę potrzeby by tą czynność uskuteczniać.

- A może ludzie po prostu chcą czasem fizycznego kontaktu z osobą, o którą się troszczą?

Sherlock znowu rzucił Johnowi spojrzenie z ukosa. – Jesteś _pewien_, że nie prosisz mnie o trzymanie za rękę? Wygląda na to, że ten pomysł ci się spodobał.

- Nie – John zachichotał. – Tak tylko mówię. Ludzie nie zawsze są zaborczy. Zwyczajnie chcą czasem dotknąć partnera.

- Cóż, w takim razie myślę, że ten gest nie jest wcale taki zły. W odpowiednim kontekście nie powinien być niewłaściwy. Mogę to zrozumieć i zaakceptować, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy potrzeba dotknięcia partnera rzeczywiście jest wszechogarniająca. – Przeszli jeszcze kawałek wzdłuż drogi i w międzyczasie Sherlock rozważał wyjaśnienie Johna. Samemu doświadczając chęci dotknięcia partnera przy wielu okazjach, Sherlock przyznał, że jego uzasadnienie było dość logiczne. Kiedy ta myśl zakorzeniła się jego umyśle, nagle uderzyła go chęć wypróbowania jej na Johnie. Rozejrzał się po ulicy by się upewnić, że była pusta. Nie sądził by obawy Johna odnosiły się do opustoszałej ulicy. – John – zapytał na tyle swobodnie na ile potrafił. – Mogę potrzymać twoją dłoń?

John spojrzał na Sherlocka by się upewnić, że mówi poważnie. Potem mały uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta. – Jasne. – Jak tylko to powiedział, Sherlock chwycił rękę Johna i splótł razem ich palce. Dalej szli już w ten sposób.

- Myślałem, że użyłeś psychologii odwrotnej bym uwierzył w cały ten nonsens. – Powiedział Sherlock z uśmiechem.

- W takim razie dobrze, że w to nie wierzysz – John odpowiedział szelmowsko. Sherlock uścisnął pieszczotliwie dłoń lekarza. John odpowiedział tym samym. Noc była przejrzysta i jasna, powietrze rześkie i słodkie, i trzymał dłoń człowieka, którego kochał. Koniec końców była to piękna chwila.

- Wiesz, technicznie to wcale się nie dotykamy. Między naszą skórą znajdują się dwie pary rękawiczek – zwrócił uwagę Sherlock.

John zaśmiał się. – Zamknij się Sherlock.


	17. Chapter 17

**Od autorki:** Rozdział 17, który ukazuje jak kosztem Andersona i Donovan, Sherlock zapewnia sobie rozrywkę.

**Od tłumaczki: **Do zanotowania - robić zapasowe kopie, w razie awarii komputera _-_

* * *

Minął aż tydzień, zanim Lestrade w końcu do nich zadzwonił w sprawie jakiegoś przestępstwa. Do tego czasu obrażenia Sherlocka prawie się wyleczyły, chociaż lekkie utykanie nadal zniekształcało jego chód. Dzień wcześniej John usunął ostatnie szwy. Gips na nadgarstku Sherlocka wytrzymał zaledwie do rana po ich kolacji w chińskiej restauracji. John przyłapał jak detektyw rozcinał go kataną w czasie, kiedy rozbrzmiewał gwizdek czajnika.

Na miejscu zbrodni, policjant o bezbarwnym wyrazie twarzy przepuścił ich przez policyjne taśmy. Już z daleka Sherlock widział, że Anderson i Donovan obstawiają drzwi. – Ach, zabawę czas zacząć – szepnął do Johna. Jego partner wyszczerzył zęby, prawie ich żałował. Podeszli prosto do drzwi i zatrzymali się przed Andersonem, który był odwrócony do nich tyłem. Sherlock postukał go po lewym ramieniu, mimo że stał po jego prawej. Anderson się odwrócił, jeszcze bardziej i w końcu jego oczy spoczęły na Sherlocku.

Gwałtownie złapał powietrze, szczęka mu opadła, a twarz pobladła. – T-ty! Sh- ty!

- Buu – Sherlock powiedział z uśmieszkiem. Donovan, która również wpatrywała się w Sherlocka, nagle zemdlała. Anderson był zbyt zdębiały by jej pomóc, dlatego też John zdążył ją złapać zanim uderzyła o ziemię. Sherlock cmoknął z dezaprobatą. – Pozwalasz by twoja kochanka wylądowała w ramionach innego mężczyzny? Musiałeś stracić wyczucie kiedy mnie nie było Anderson.

- Ty…

- Tak, już to powiedziałeś. Sher-lock. Zobaczymy czy potrafisz wymówić to razem.

- Sh-Sherlock!

- Dobrze! – Sherlock poklepał go po ramieniu i Andersona aż otrzepało. – Dobra robota.

- Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem że nie jesteś martwy! Wiedziałem! – Kiedy Anderson odzyskał wreszcie głos, wydawał się nader natarczywy w swoim twierdzeniu.

- Wiedziałeś? Wspaniale. Chyba że nadal jestem martwy. Nie masz w zwyczaju widywać duchów, co Anderson?

Anderson trochę rozpaczliwie patrzał to na Sherlocka, to na Johna. Podejmując zabawę, John uparcie patrzał przed siebie, nie oglądając się na żadnego z mężczyzn. Anderson potrząsnął głową starając się pozbierać myśli.

- Oczywiście, że nie!

- W porządku. Jestem pewien, że myśl iż postanowiłem cię nawiedzać nie przypadła by ci do gustu. Jesteś przesądny Anderson? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko kiedy funkcjonariusz gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. I tak wiedział, że mężczyzna był przesądny do granic możliwości. – Na twoim miejscu byłbym trochę zmartwiony, gdyby się okazało, że jednak jesteś.

- Nie próbuj mnie robić w balona – powiedział Anderson. Głos mu drżał. – Wiem, że to naprawdę ty. Jesteś tutaj. Nie jakiś cholerny duch.

- Skoro tak mówisz – Sherlock powiedział lekko. Przeszedł obok Andersona i poczekał aż John położy Donovan na schodach. Zanim jeszcze weszli do budynku, Sherlock odwrócił się do Andersona, który patrzał w inną stronę i mamrotał do siebie. – Buu! – Wyszeptał. Anderson podskoczył i krzyknął z przerażenia. Sherlock i John śmiali się całą drogę aż do miejsca zbrodni.

Kiedy dotarli do inspektora, Lestrade spojrzał na nich z dezaprobatą. – Coście zrobili moim ludziom?

- Nic takiego Lestrade. Jeśli są na tyle głupi, że nadal wierzą w duchy to nie moja wina.

- Sherlock! – Lestrade przeniósł spojrzenie z detektywa na Johna. – Spodziewałem się tego po nim. Ale o tobie miałem lepsze mniemanie.

John uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. – Ja nic nie mówiłem – uczciwie się usprawiedliwił. Lestrade pokręcił tylko głową i zaprowadził ich do ciała.

Kiedy pojawił się Sherlock, sprawa okazała się nader oczywista. Spędził pięć minut na analizie zwłok i pokoju, po czym wstał z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami i ogłosił: - Lokaj, w salonie, za pomocą świecznika.

- Co? – Zapytał Lestrade w tym samym momencie, w którym John przerwał.

- Przepraszam, ale czy nagle zaczęliśmy grać w Cluedo?

- A ty mówiłeś, że nigdy nie będę dobry w tej grze – Sherlock odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

- Zaraz, powiedz mi o co do cholery chodzi. Co przez to rozumiesz?

- Proste. Zabójcą tego człowieka jest domowy lokaj. Nasza ofiara natknęła się na swojego zabójcę kiedy odkryła, że właśnie zakosił zestaw bardzo drogich i starych świeczników. Takich, które podejrzewam że należały do rodziny od czterech czy pięciu pokoleń. Spanikowany lokaj używając lichtarza uderzył swojego pracodawcę w głowę i uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. Prawdopodobnie znajdziecie go pod tym adresem. – Wyjął z kieszeni kawałek papieru i zanotował na nim adres.

- Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz – powiedział Lestrade wpatrując się w kartkę papieru.

- Jestem daleki od tego inspektorze.

- No weź Lestrade. Czy kiedykolwiek pomylił się w tej materii?

- Cóż- nie. Ale to po prostu… A do diabła z tym. Zapomnij. Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

Sherlock uniósł brwi. – Czy nie będzie szybciej, jeśli uwierzysz mi na słowo?

- Szybciej tak. Ale wiesz, że to tak nie działa. Muszę wypełnić dokumentację, a mój szef nie zaakceptuje wyjaśnienia 'bo Sherlock tak powiedział' jako podstawy do aresztowania.

- W porządku – Sherlock westchnął i zaczął wymieniać wszystkie małe wskazówki, które doprowadziły go do rozwiązania.

John przyglądał się pracy Sherlocka. Już prawie zapomniał jak uwielbiał obserwować detektywa gdy ten przechadza się po miejscu zbrodni i wyłapuje wszystkie drobne elementy, które umknęły innym. Za każdym razem go to zaskakiwało.

Kiedy już wyszli, Donovan doszła do siebie i razem z Andersonem była zatopiona w ożywionej dyskusji. Kiedy Sherlock i John przechodzili obok, funkcjonariusze spojrzeli na nich gniewnie.

- Co ty sobie myślisz próbując komuś wmówić, że jesteś pieprzonym duchem?

- Nie chciałem nikomu do nic wmawiać. – Sherlock powiedział kurtuazyjnie. – Zwyczajnie zasugerowałem taką możliwość. Koniec końców, trzeba by być przygłupem, żeby w coś takiego uwierzyć. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem w stronę Andersona.

- Czemu stąd nie znikniesz świrze? Nikt cię tu nie potrzebuje i nie chce.

- Obawiam się, że jest wręcz przeciwnie. Wydaje się, że Lestrade otoczył się idiotami i wymaga mojego wsparcia.

- Ta, ty i ten twój pedziowaty kolega możecie – Donovan przerwała w połowie zdania, kiedy Sherlock z miną mordercy na twarzy zrobił groźny krok w jej kierunku. John przez chwilę obawiał się, że Sherlock może się rzucić na kobietę. Nagle nie był próżnym, niezrozumianym detektywem doradczym. Był człowiekiem, który spędził dwa lata na tropieniu i eliminowaniu bandziorów, by ochronić mężczyznę, którego kochał. Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Donovan, która potknęła się o Andersona.

- Zważaj na to co mówisz Donovan – Sherlock wysyczał w jej stronę. To był pierwszy raz kiedy widziała go naprawdę wściekłego. I po raz pierwszy naprawdę się go bała. John odciągnął Sherlocka od podkomendnych Lestrada.

- Ciebie też miło było zobaczyć Sally – odkrzyknął uprzejmie. Nawet nie odwrócił się by zobaczyć, jak w świetle jej ohydnego komentarza Donovan zbladła w odpowiedzi na tą grzeczność. Dopiero po przejściu kilku przecznic Sherlock poczuł, że może opanować swój gniew na tyle żeby przemówić.

- Przepraszam cię Johnie. Jestem świadom, że to właśnie było to , czego chciałeś uniknąć kiedy-

- Przestań Sherlock. Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za to co mówią. I szczerze, to mam gdzieś co sobie myślą. Jeśli chcą żyć w takiej ciemnocie i bezduszności to ich strata, nie moja.

Sherlock wyglądał jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w międzyczasie koło nich zatrzymał się długi czarny samochód. Sherlock westchnął niecierpliwie i przewrócił oczami. Przez drzwi, które się otworzyły wyszedł Mycroft.

- Sherlock – przywitał brata. – John. – Odwrócił się do doktora i wyciągnął do niego rękę. John ją uścisnął i uraczył Mycrofta napiętym uśmiechem. – Zastanawiałem się czy mogę zamienić z tobą słówko.

- Jesteśmy teraz dość zajęci, ale możesz sprawdzić, czy będziemy mieli trochę czasu na koniec wieczności. – Sherlock zaczął się odwracać.

- Miałem na myśli Johna – Mycroft powiedział twardo.

- Co?

- To z doktorem chcę rozmawiać Sherlocku, więc nie musisz marnować ani mojego ani swojego czasu wymyślając kolejne kreatywne sposoby, by mi powiedzieć żebym się 'odchrzanił'.

- Cokolwiek chcesz mi przekazać, możesz to powiedzieć przy Sherlocku – John oznajmił, powoli przyglądając się obu braciom.

- Może i racja, ale przy nim nie powiem tego, co chcę ci przekazać. Więc wejdź uprzejmie do auta i miejmy to już z głowy.

- To śmieszne – John się wykłócał. – Wiesz, że i tak powiem mu o wszystkim, o czym będziemy rozmawiać. Równie dobrze mógłbyś znowu porwać mnie z ulicy. Wyszło by na to samo.

- Gdybym zgarnął cię z ulicy bez żadnego uprzedzenia, Sherlock popędziłby za nami i musiałbym posłać moich ludzi by go zatrzymali.

- Tylko by _spróbowali_ – Sherlock wymamrotał.

- Pomyślałem, że zamiast tego grzecznie cię poproszę i unikniemy całego kłopotu.

- Słuchaj Mycroft-

- Daruj sobie John. Jedź z nim. – Sherlock potrząsnął głową i gniewnie spojrzał na brata. – Nigdy nie odpuści póki nie dostanie tego czego chce. Równie dobrze możesz spełnić jego żądania.

- Mniemam, że to cecha rodzinna – Mycroft wytknął uprzejmie. Sherlock patrzał jeszcze wścieklej.

- Jesteś tego pewien? – John obserwował twarz Sherlocka by się upewnić, że nie ściemniał.

- Tak. Spotkamy się w mieszkaniu.

- Ok, w takim razie porządku. Nie sądzę, byś o drodze zrobił zakupy? Mleko i fasolka?

- I sprawić, że 'cała kuchnia pójdzie z dymem' w czasie uzupełniania szafek? – Sherlock uśmiechnął się. – Ani mi się śni.

John nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia pożałuje tych słów. Zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robi, zrobił krok w stronę mężczyzny chcąc go pocałować. Zesztywniał nagle świadom, że zaraz obok stoi Mycroft. Tak, Mycroft wiedział, ale tu nie chodziło tylko o brata Sherlocka, ale również o to, że uzgodnili iż żaden z nich nie czułby się w porządku okazując emocje w ten sposób. Mimo to, nie mógł powstrzymać ochoty by zrobić _cokolwiek_. Chciał krótkiego kontaktu z Sherlockiem zanim odejdzie z Mycroftem.

Sherlock wyczytał intencję Johna w jego oczach. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wyciągnął rękę. W pierwszej chwili John dziwnie na nią patrzał. Wyciągnął własną by nimi potrząsnąć. Jednak zamiast uścisku dłoni, Sherlock złapał ramię Johna i złączył razem ich nadgarstki. Ich puls tętnił spokojnie odbijając się jeden od drugiego. Pocałunek nadgarstkami. Reakcja Johna była natychmiastowa i żywa. Ciepło rozkwitło w jego piersi i rozlało się otaczając go niczym poświata. Przepłynęło przez niego szczęście. Dotyk był osobisty w sposób, którego nikt nie zdołałby zgadnąć czy zrozumieć. To byli _oni_. Obydwoje mieli silne przekonania o własnej prywatności i standardach społecznych, ale to był sposób, za pomocą którego mogli się połączyć. Tworząc sposób, który odpowiadał obydwojgu.

W tej chwili John doświadczał nie tylko wszechogarniającej miłości do partnera, radości i zadowolenia, ale naprawdę czuł, że nie ma niczego, czego on i Sherlock nie mogliby razem pokonać.


	18. Chapter 18

**Od autorki:** Hej ludziska! Rozdział 18 opisujący rozmowę między Johnem a Mycroftem. Krótki, ale słodki, do momentu… jak to Mycroft lubi ;)

* * *

John patrzał jak Sherlock się odwraca i idzie chodnikiem w kierunku Baker Street. Utykanie było ledwie widoczne, ale dla niego było to wystarczającym powodem by złapać taksówkę dla Sherlocka, zanim ten dotrze do domu. Wiedział jednak, że detektyw i tak go zbędzie, więc z sercem nadal rozrośniętym do ogromnych rozmiarów z powodu ich pocałunku nadgarstkami, po prostu patrzał jak Sherlock odchodzi. Odwrócił się do Mycrofta powstrzymując nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

- Wiesz chyba, że nie powiem ci niczego, czego Sherlock by sobie nie życzył.

- Może wejdziemy do środka doktorze Watson? – Mycroft wskazał w kierunku samochodu. John niechętnie do niego wsiadł. Kiedy auto ruszyło, Mycroft usadowił się wygodnie i poprawił krawat. – Widzę, że ty i mój brat nieźle dajecie sobie radę – powiedział swobodnie.

- Nie żeby to był twój interes, ale tak jest w istocie.

- Dobrze. Cieszę się za was obu.

- To coś, co mogłeś powiedzieć w obecności Sherlocka – John wytknął.

- I widzę, że zaraziłeś się od mojego brata zgryźliwością – Mycroft powiedział z dezaprobatą.

- Nie, po prostu nie lubię stać między wami dwoma. Zawsze wybiorę jego stronę Mycroft. Wiesz o tym.

- Och, jestem tego świadom. Właściwie to bardzo to doceniam, nawet jeśli jest to czasem… uciążliwe. – Uśmiechnął się do Johna. – Jednak chciałbym się dowiedzieć jak Sherlock się miewa.

- Mam się wypowiedzieć jako jego lekarz czy współlokator?

- Jako ktoś komu na nim zależy.

- Jest… w porządku. Właściwie to doskonale. Pod względem fizycznym, jedynym utrzymującym się problemem jest jego kolano, ale i ono wraca do zdrowia.

- A psychicznie?

- Sherlock nienawidzi psychologii.

- Jestem tego świadom. Ale ty i ja różnimy się od niego. Nie każdy problem da się rozwiązać za pomocą intelektu i determinacji.

- To że się z tobą zgadzam, nie znaczy, że będę rozmawiał o uczuciach Sherlocka za jego plecami.

- John – Mycroft miękko wypowiedział jego imię, uświadamiając lekarza, że nie rozmawiał ze wścibskim członkiem brytyjskiego rządu. Rozmawiał z żyjącą rodziną Sherlocka. – Martwię się o niego. – To był pierwszy raz, kiedy John zobaczył jak Mycroft okazuje słabość. Westchnął wiedząc, że jest parę rzeczy, które mógł wyznać Mycroftowi, a które nie zdradziłyby zaufania Sherlocka.

- Dobrze sobie radzi Mycrofcie. Bardzo dobrze. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc. Jednak nadal istnieją pewne pozostałości. Wciąż nie czuje się na tyle komfortowo, by pozwolić się dotknąć obcemu mężczyźnie. Zachowuje przy tym ostrożność – nie odsuwa się od dotyku, po prostu stara się trzymać od niego z daleka. I są noce kiedy budzą go wspomnienia. Ale mówi o nich. Radzi sobie z nimi.

- Czy przez to przejawia jakieś problemy dotyczące waszego związku?

Twarz Johna natychmiast stężała. Mógł nawet poczuć jak nieruchomieje i się zamyka. - To nie twój zasrany interes. – Jedna rzecz to powiedzieć Mycroftowi, że Sherlock zdrowieje, inna to mówić bratu swego kochanka o ich życiu intymnym.

- Masz rację, przepraszam. Domyślam się, że dla człowieka takiego jak ty było by to niestosowne.

- Nie tylko dla człowieka takiego jak ja. Ale też dla takiego jak Sherlock.

Mycroft przytaknął. – Mój brat jest w dobrych rękach. – John spojrzał w bok i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jestem skłonny do prawienia bezpodstawnych komplementów kiedy mam do czynienia z przyjaciółmi czy z rodziną John, a wierzę, że swoją osobą stanowisz jedno i drugie. Naprawdę tak myślę. Sherlock jest szczęściarzem że ciebie ma.

John nie wiedział co go bardziej zaskoczyło, zaszczytny komplement ze strony Mycrofta, czy porównanie Johna do członka rodziny. – Ja, eee, dzięki. Wzajemnie. Jestem szczęśliwy, że jest częścią mojego życia.

- Cieszę się, że tak to widzisz. – Samochód się zatrzymał. – Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znów się zobaczymy doktorze Watson. – John sięgnął do klamki, ale jeszcze się odwrócił.

- Mogłeś o to wszystko zapytać w obecności Sherlocka.

- Ach tak, ale to były pytania, które by przerwał zanim bym zobaczył jak na nie zareagujesz. Co by zniwelowało cel ich zadawania.

John mrugnął. – Test? To było to? Pytanie o nasz związek? Chciałeś zobaczyć jak zareaguję? – Mycroft nic nie powiedział. – Mycroft, ile lat już się znamy? – John nie mógł powstrzymać urazy w swoim głosie. – Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że nigdy bym go nie zdradził. W żaden sposób.

- To prawda Johnie. Prawda. Ale może odpuścisz mi, ponieważ człowiek, o którym mówimy to mój mały brat.

John nie potrafił stwierdzić czy Mycroft był nadopiekuńczy, podstępny czy obsesyjny. Prawdopodobnie wszystko naraz. Westchnął tylko i otworzył drzwi.

- Do następnego razu Mycroft.


	19. Chapter 19

**Od autorki:** Rozdział 19, w którym znajdziecie dużo prześmiesznej słodkości i może najromantyczniejszy tekst, jaki kiedykolwiek napisałam. O, i perwersję ;)

* * *

Dwadzieścia minut później John dotarł do domu objuczony w zakupy. Kiedy wspinał się po schodach przywitał go dźwięk skrzypiec Sherlocka. Melodia nie była rzewna czy smutna. W zasadzie to brzmiała dość bojowo. John zastanowił się czy Sherlock nie napisał tego utworu celowo myśląc o Mycrofcie. Przeszedł przez drzwi do kuchni.

- Jak poszło tet a tet z moim bratem?

- Interesująco jak zwykle.

- Czego chciał?

- Sprawdzić mnie – przyznał John. – I dowiedzieć się jako sobie radzisz.

- Sprawdzić cię? – Sherlock niedowierzał.

- Taa. Myślę, że to jego sposób upewnienia się, że jestem dla ciebie odpowiedni. Pod romantycznym kątem.

- Wścibski dupek.

- Ano, ale serce ma we właściwym miejscu. Tak sądzę. – John wzruszył ramionami. – W każdym razie wydaje mi się, że zdałem.

- Oho?

- Najwyraźniej moja niechęć do rozmowy o naszym życiu intymnym sprawiła, że mam u niego dobre notowania.

- Pytał się o nasze życie intymne? – Sherlock był zdumiony.

John machnął na to ręką. – Nie żeby pozyskać jakieś informacje. Chciał tylko sprawdzić czy cokolwiek powiem.

- Ale nie uciszyłby cię, gdybyś zaczął mówić – Sherlock się skrzywił. - Poza tym, do tego czasu powinien już cię dobrze znać.

- Powiedziałem mu dokładnie to samo – John zaśmiał się. – Ale słuchaj, myślałem o tym co stało się przedtem…

- Och, nie martw się Johnie, nie mam zamiaru pozwolić naszym ulubionym funkcjonariuszom ze Scotland Yard'u by kiedykolwiek znowu wyrażali się w ten sposób.

- Nie, nie o to mi chodził. Już ci mówiłem, mam zupełnie gdzieś to co tych dwoje idiotów myśli. Chciałem pomówić o tym, co stało się potem. Kiedy Mycroft się zjawił. O naszym… pocałunku nadgarstkami. – Zarumienił się nieco na dźwięk tego sformułowania. Musi być na to jakaś lepsza nazwa.

- Och – Sherlock zamrugał i lekko się uśmiechnął. – Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, pomyślałem, że było to odpowiednie zachowanie.

- Tak było. – John wyjrzał przez okno na ciemniejące niebo i z powrotem na Sherlocka. – Chciałem tylko podziękować.

Sherlock uniósł brwi. – Za?

- Cóż, chciałem wtedy coś zrobić. To znaczy nie chciałem się z tobą obściskiwać przed twoim bratem, ale chciałem kontaktu, chciałem…

- Widziałem – Sherlock przerwał mu miękko.

- Wiem. I jestem za to wdzięczny.

- Jedna z zalet bycia z najlepszym obserwatorem na świecie – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Prawda. Dlatego dziękuję. Że zauważyłeś i dałeś mi to w wygodnej dla nas obu formie. Ponieważ ten sposób jest nasz, co uczyniło go jeszcze bardziej… wyjątkowym. Nie sądzę, bym ci mówił to wystarczająco często, ale jesteś wyjątkowy Sherlocku. I nie mówię wyłącznie o twoim intelekcie.

Sherlock zlikwidował dzielącą ich przestrzeń i ujął policzek Johna. – Ty jesteś wyjątkowy John. Zawsze byłeś. – Kontynuował kiedy John chciał mu przerwać. – Ale może coś z tego niepowtarzalnego, niesamowitego entuzjazmu, który czyni ciebie _tobą _ma na mnie wpływ. – Pochylił się i przyłożył usta do warg Johna. Co zaczęło się jako delikatny i słodki pocałunek, wkrótce nabrało intensywności aż stało się wszechogarniające. Pozostawiło ich bez tchu i napełniło zniewalającym pożądaniem.

Sherlock przejął kontrolę, pociągnął Johna za sobą przez korytarz do sypialni. Przez parę ostatnich dni zwykli spać w sypialni Sherlocka, ale przezornie zaopatrzył obydwa pokoje w niezbędne przybory. Akurat teraz był z tego zadowolony, ponieważ sypialnia Johna była bliżej, a Sherlock nie miał zamiaru czekać ani chwili dłużej. Dokładnie wiedział czego chciał, czego potrzebował by obalić ostatnią barierę między nimi.

Padli na łóżko, ręce były wszędzie jednocześnie. Nie przejmując się ubraniami, byle jak je z siebie zrzucali. Poszczególne części garderoby ciskali na podłogę, gdzie lądowały w nieładzie. Wkrótce byli całkiem nadzy. Ich serca uderzały jedno o drugie w galopującym rytmie. Obydwaj byli gotowi, napięci. Kończyny były rozgrzane przez ciążącą niecierpliwość. John przeturlał ich by znaleźć się pod Sherlockiem. Jego dłonie przesuwały się w dół po plecach Sherlocka, palcami śledził pozostałe tam blizny, po czym złapał jego biodra.

Sherlock zajęczał kiedy poczuł palce Johna wbijające się w jego skórę. Mocniej pocałował Johna jeszcze bardziej go pobudzając. Wiedział, że rano znajdzie tam sińce i wypełniało go to ogromnym poczuciem satysfakcji. To było coś co odzyskał. Obrzydliwe krwiaki, które onegdaj były dla niego najgorsze, najbardziej haniebne, teraz pozwalały mu odnaleźć i poczuć przyjemność. Tamte wspomnienia zostały zastąpione innymi, pełnymi miłości i namiętności. John sprawiał, że były pięknym wspomnieniem rozkoszy, którą dzielili.

Jednym szybkim ruchem, detektyw przeturlał ich znowu by znaleźć się na plecach. John się zatrzymał, otworzył oczy by spojrzeć na twarz Sherlocka.

- Chcę cię Johnie. – Sherlock powiedział miękko.

- Ja ciebie również – odpowiedział John, jego pierś nadal gwałtownie podnosiła się i opadała.

- Nie, chcę cię całego. Chcę byś mnie miał.

- Sherlock, nie musimy-

- Wiem że nie musimy. Ja _chcę._ – Sięgnął pomiędzy nich i otoczył długimi palcami ich obie erekcje, ściskając je i masując. John zadrżał i jęknął. – Proszę.

- Sherlock – John wyszeptał prawie jak modlitwę. Otworzył oczy jeszcze raz i spojrzał na mężczyznę pod sobą. – Pamiętaj jaką mi złożyłeś obietnicę. Jeśli tylko będziesz się czuł nieswojo, powiedz mi, wtedy przerwiemy. Obiecaj mi jeszcze raz.

- Obiecuję John. – Sherlock wypchnął biodra do góry posyłając przenikające ich obu uderzenie przyjemności. John pocałował go głęboko sięgając do nocnego stolika, gdzie znajdowała się mała buteleczka. Mimo że obydwoje byli już niesamowicie napaleni, John nie chciał się spieszyć. Chciał, _ domagał się, _ by ta chwila była doskonała. Dla nich obu. Dotykał, drażnił, zaspokajał i uwodził. Kiedy Sherlock był gotowy – bardziej niż gotowy, pełen pożądania – John usadowił się między jego kolanami.

Sherlock położył się i rozkoszował każdym odczuwanym doznaniem. Kiedy poczuł jak penis Johna ociera się o niego, przeszył go pewien niepokój, który jednak został zagłuszony namiętnością i miłością. To był John. Jego John. To była miłość i połączenie, i płynąca z nich piękna zmysłowość. John pocałował go prawie desperacko i powoli zaczął w niego wchodzić.

Jego ciało spięło się, ale Sherlock nie pozwolił by ta pierwotna reakcja trwała zbyt długo. Została wyparta przez ogarniającą go rozkosz. Wydał z siebie niski jęk kiedy John posunął się o kolejny centymetr. Każdy drobny ruch posyłał fale, które roznosiły ekstazę po całym jego ciele. Wkrótce oboje byli całkowicie do siebie przyciśnięci, tak blisko, jak tylko dwoje ludzi potrafi. Ich oddechy się wymieszały, serca uderzały równocześnie. Piękno tej chwili sprawiło, że Sherlock chciał krzyczeć.

John wycofał się i z powrotem pchnął do przodu w dręcząco słodkim, wolnym tempie. To było wszystko na co Sherlock mógł kiedykolwiek mieć nadzieję. Jego umysł został ogarnięty przez to, co się z nim działo, ale bez strachu czy bólu. Odzyskiwał to co utracił. Każda rzecz, którą mu skradziono, ciepło intymności, którego przedtem nie był w stanie doświadczyć, nagle pojawiło się z lśniącą, zapierającą dech jasnością. Zatarła przerażenie i wstyd. Sherlock czuł wszystkie krechy wyryte na ścianach jego pamięci. Okrutne cięcia wyrżnięte na każdej powierzchni. Ale John je zakrywał. Ruch za ruchem wypełniał te powierzchnie, póki nie były całkiem przesłonięte pięknym obiciem ich miłości. Ohydne nacięcia zamalowane tak, że jedynym co można było zobaczyć i poczuć była rozkosz, którą razem tworzyli.

W tej chwili czystej, niezmąconej radości i upojenia, Sherlock poczuł jak rozpada się na kawałeczki. Imię Johna wyrwało się z jego ust i zatracił się, zatracił w arkadii. John ruszał się nad nim wywołując fale ekstazy, dając Sherlockowi całego siebie, póki ze zduszonym okrzykiem nie zagłębił się cały i poddał się. Przycisnął twarz do szyi Sherlocka łapiąc oddech, starając się przetrwać zalewający go nawał emocji i odczuć.

Kiedy Sherlock doszedł do siebie i odzyskał władzę w kończynach, ciasno oplótł ramionami Johna i po prostu go przytulił. Leżeli tak przez dłuższy czas, między nimi nie było nic prócz potu i miłości. Kiedy poczuł, że jest już do tego zdolny, John powoli przekręcił się na bok i opadł z powrotem na łóżko.

- Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział – Sherlock powiedział spokojnie w ciemności - że jedyną siłą wyższą, w którą wierzę jestem ja sam. Od tej chwili to nieprawda. – Przesunął się na bok i przycisnął wargi do czoła Johna. – _Ty _jesteś moją siłą wyższą Johnie. Przeszedłem przez całe moje życie nie wierząc w nic poza czystą logiką. Ale ta – miłość – jest silniejsza od jakiejkolwiek niezbadanej logiki. Opiera się wszelkim przeciwnościom, tworzy cuda, niszczy strach. Stałem się poganinem doktorze, ponieważ twoje uczucia stały się ołtarzem który wielbię. Poddałem się tobie ciałem i duszą. Wszystko to czym jestem, kiedykolwiek byłem, kiedykolwiek będę, jest twoje. Światło w tobie wyprowadziło mnie z ciemności i już nigdy nie chcę spędzić ani chwili bez twojej miłości.

John był oszołomiony, brakło mu słów, zduszony przez emocje, które wstrząsnęły nim do głębi. Co mógł Sherlockowi odpowiedzieć? Jakich słów mógłby użyć by wyrazić absolutne uwielbienie, zupełne oddanie, rozpaloną radość jakie odczuwał? – Nigdy nie będziesz musiał – szepnął w końcu. – Kocham każdą część ciebie Sherlocku Holmesie. Zawsze będę.


	20. Chapter 20

**Od autorki:** No i jest rozdział 20, zakończenie, w którym John ponownie ucieka się do odwrotnej psychologii ;)

**Od tłumaczki: **Ufff, ostatni rozdział, przyjemnie się tłumaczyło. Przy dobrych wiatrach może za miesiąc-półtorej będę wrzucać tłumaczenia kolejnego opowiadania. W każdym razie dzięki za favy, komentarze i ogólnie za to, że czytaliście =]

* * *

Wiosna rozlała się po Wielkiej Brytanii feerią barw i światła. Sprawy w Holmesowo-Watsonowym mieszkaniu szły nadal tym samym torem, który wypracowali w pierwszym tygodniu po powrocie detektywa. John rzucił regularne godziny przyjęć by pracować jako konsultant, co dawało mu więcej czasu na współpracę z Sherlockiem. Sam detektyw niespecjalnie się zmienił – czasem był nie do zniesienia, humorzasty, innym zaś razem, jeśli przypadek go irytował, stał przy oknie i grał na skrzypcach aż do późnych godzin nocnych. Jak zwykle niedelikatny, niezdolny do współczucia, kompletnie aspołeczny był całym sensem życia Johna. Lekarz nie spodziewał się, że Sherlock nagle się zmieni kiedy zaczną być razem. Koniec końców to opryskliwy, złośliwy, nieuprzejmy geniusz zdobył jego serce.

Jednakże zmienił się charakter ich związku. Nadal byli bardzo obrotni, ale teraz łączyła ich jeszcze pasja i miłość.

Noce spędzali we wzajemnych objęciach, poranki wypełniali osobistymi rozmowami i dotykiem. Kiedy jednego z nich naszło na okazanie uczucia w miejscu publicznym, ściskali przedramiona przyciskając razem nadgarstki w ich unikatowym pocałunku.

Kolejną rzeczą, która się zmieniła to sposób, w jaki traktowali ich Donovan i Anderson. Po tym, jak po raz pierwszy zobaczyli jaki gniew drzemał w detektywie, duet niechętnie rozmawiał z Sherlockiem i Johnem, nie wspominając o obrażaniu ich. Jeśli John miał być szczery, to czasem brakowało mu tych bojowych przekomarzań. Domyślał się, że Sherlockowi również, ale żaden z nich nawet nie próbował zaczepiać funkcjonariuszy. Oczywiście Lestrade zauważył, że coś jest nie tak i domagał się, by Sherlock przyznał się co zrobił jego podkomendnym. Sherlock wzruszył tylko ramionami i zgodnie z prawdą odrzekł, że jedynie powiedział Donovan żeby uważała na to co mówi. Inspektor zwęził oczy w niedowierzaniu, ale John poprał wersję przyjaciela. Kiedy Lestrade odkrył nową formę związku Johna i Sherlocka, mógł się domyślać co takiego Sally i Mark zrobili by zasłużyć sobie na gniew detektywa i nie mógł go za to winić. Osobiście był cholernie rad, że Sherlock w końcu znalazł szczęście rodzinne. Ponieważ przepowiednia, którą wywróżył Johnowi się spełniła. Sherlock Holmes już nie tylko był wielkim człowiekiem. Był też dobry.

Po jednej wyjątkowo trudnej sprawie John nalegał, żeby pójść na obiad do Angelo. Sherlockowi odpowiadał ten wybór, ale John doszedł do wniosku, że detektyw i tak nie zrozumie związanego z tym miejscem sentymentu. Nawet nie próbował niczego wyjaśniać. Zamiast tego po prostu orzekł, że ma ochotę na kuchnię Angela i Sherlock przyjął to do wiadomości.

Po drodze, w taksówce, John zastanawiał się nad zagadnieniem, które zajmowało jego myśli. Chodziło o jedną małą rzecz, coś co przegapił za pierwszym razem kiedy o niej usłyszał. Jednak teraz jakoś do niego wróciła i zżerała go od dłuższego czasu. Chciał poprosić Sherlocka o wyjaśnienie, ale nie do końca był pewien jak podjąć ten temat. Kiedy weszli do restauracji postanowił przedyskutować z Sherlockiem tą kwestię choćby się waliło i paliło.

- Chłopaki! – Angelo powitał ich przy wejściu. – Jak się miewa moja ulubiona w całym Londynie para?

Sherlock błysnął uśmiechem w jego stronę i skinął w powitaniu. – Witaj Angelo. Masz dla nas stolik?

- Sherlock, dla ciebie zawsze jest miejsce. – Poprowadził ich do tego samego stolika, przy którym jedli razem po raz pierwszy. – Znacie zasady gołąbki, wszystko co w menu jest wasze.

- Dzięki Angelo. – Sherlock nie wziął oferowanego menu, jednak pod wpływem surowego spojrzenia Johna, w końcu coś zamówił. Od czasu powrotu przybrał na wadze więcej niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu. Nadal był szczupły i smukły, ale chyba po raz pierwszy nie był chudy. Mimo niedogodności jaką było jedzenie, Sherlock musiał przyznać, że dodatkowa masa mięśniowa w wielu przypadkach okazała się przydatna.

Kiedy Angelo odszedł by przygotować ich zamówienie, Sherlock obserwował ulicę i przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy przyprowadził Johna do restauracji. Doktor nie sądził by Sherlock zrozumiał pojęcie sentymentu, detektyw nie był ekspertem w tej dziedzinie, ale musiałby być zupełnie tępy, żeby nie zauważyć jakie znaczenie dla nich miało to miejsce. Biorąc to pod uwagę, miał do przekazania ważne ogłoszenie. Jednak zanim poruszył temat zauważył, że i Johnowi coś chodzi po głowie. Mała bruzda między jego oczyma ukazywała się jedynie wtedy, gdy ciężko nad czymś myślał.

- Równie dobrze możesz powiedzieć co cię gryzie Johnie. Dostaniesz udaru jeśli będziesz tak intensywnie o tym myślał.

- To mówi człowiek, który myśli więcej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie.

- Tak, ale mój umysł jest przyzwyczajony do wytężonego wysiłku.

John powstrzymał uśmiech z powodu niewinnie obraźliwego komentarza Sherlocka. Gdyby wypowiedział go ktoś inny, uznałby to za obrazę. Ale w odniesieniu do Sherlocka to po prostu była prawda. Potrząsnął głową, wziął głęboki oddech i postanowił nie owijać w bawełnę.

- Jest coś, nad czym zastanawiam się już od dłuższego czasu – zaczął. – Wątek, który ujawnił się już jakiś czas temu, ale nigdy nie otrzymałem właściwego wyjaśnienia. Myślałem, że poznałem wszystkie fakty, jednak mniemam, że zostałem wprowadzony w błąd- może przypadkowo.

- Ciebie nie okłamuję. – Sherlock zdołał wyglądać na nieco obruszonego.

- Nie póki nie starasz się mnie przed czymś chronić.

Twarz Sherlocka się skrzywiła. – Słuchaj, to nie była ściema kiedy powiedziałem, że podobało mi się odgrywanie twojej fantazji. Nie byłem obojętny, chciałem tylko odpowiednio odegrać swoją rolę-

John się zakrztusił prawie opluwając herbatą bardzo poważną twarz Sherlocka. Zakaszlał by oczyścić drogi oddechowe i stanowczo potrząsnął głową. – _Nie _ o tym mówiłem!

- Acha. – Sherlock rozluźnił się nieco uspokojony. – W takim razie w porządku. – John jeszcze raz wziął głęboki oddech i powstrzymał rumieniec, który już miał mu wyskoczyć na policzki.

- Miałem na myśli naszą rozmowę o… o tym co ci się przytrafiło.

- _Acha. _– Tym razem głos Sherlocka przybrał ciemniejszą barwę.

- Zaintrygowała mnie jedna rzecz. Powiedziałeś: '_Myślałem, że przewidziałem wszystkie możliwe zagrożenia.' – _Sherlock przytaknął, doskonale pamiętał tamtą rozmowę. – Czego nie potrafię pojąć, jeśli zostałeś złapany, to skąd wiedziałeś o wszystkich możliwych zagrożeniach.

Sherlock zamrugał. Nagle ścisnęło go w gardle. Myślał, że skoro Mycroft powiedział Johnowi o jego powodach, dla których sfingował własną śmierć, to wyjaśnił mu również okoliczności, w których został złapany. Teraz, po całym tym czasie, Sherlock nie chciał obarczać Johna jeszcze bardziej. Czemu by to miało służyć? John poczułby się jeszcze bardziej odpowiedzialny, poczułby winę, która nie była jego. Otworzył usta by wyburczeć jakiś bezsens mający służyć za wymówkę.

- Prawdę Sherlock. Nie potrzebuję twojej ochrony. Dam sobie z tym radę. – Napotkał wzrok Sherlocka. – Proszę.

Co miał odpowiedzieć? Nadal chciał chronić swojego partnera, ale Johnowi należała się szczerość. Przełknął ślinę przez zaciśnięte gardło i wyjrzał przez okno.

- Przepraszam Johnie. Myślałem, że wiedziałeś. Zakładałem- w zasadzie to nie ma znaczenia. Prawda jest taka, że owszem, zostałem złapany, ale to był mój własny wybór.

- Co?

- Przywódca gangu był ostatnim człowiekiem, z którym musiałem się uporać zanim mogłem wrócić do domu, do ciebie. Był ostrożny i bardzo cwany. Nigdy nie wyszedł z ukrycia, nigdy nie dał mi szansy żeby go dorwać. To był jedyny sposób by do niego dotrzeć. Więc pozwoliłem żeby jego ludzie mnie złapali, dzięki czemu trafiłem do tej jaskini.

- Ty… ty im pozwoliłeś? _Celowo _dałeś się złapać? – John nie dowierzał własnym uszom. – Sherlock, oni mogli cię zabić! Oni… oni cię torturowali! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

- Już ci powiedziałem, to był jedyny sposób by do niego dotrzeć. Próbowałem już wszystkiego. I czekałem wystarczająco długo. Chciałem już wrócić do domu. Chciałem wrócić do ciebie. Rozpatrzyłem wszelkie możliwe ryzyko i podjąłem decyzję.

- Wiedziałeś co zamierzają ci zrobić? – Głos Johna zmienił się z głośnego i wściekłego na cichy i urywany.

- Ja- Sherlock przerwał nie chcąc wchodzić w szczegóły swych błędnych obliczeń dotyczących radzenia sobie z cierpieniem, którego doświadczał ze strony porywaczy. – Tak, byłem tego świadom.

- A mimo to zrobiłeś to. By mnie chronić. By wrócić do domu do mnie.

- John, nie rób tego. – Sherlock położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela i potrząsnął nim lekko. – Ja podjąłem decyzję. Ja jestem odpowiedzialny za jej konsekwencje.

- Z mojego powodu! – John schował twarz w dłonie. Dokładnie tego się obawiał. – Nawet nie wiem jak sobie poradzić z tą wiedzą.

- Tak samo jak z każdą inną informacją, która nie ma na ciebie wpływu, której nie jesteś winien, i której nie da się zmienić. Zignoruj ją. Zapomnij o niej. Zamknij sprawę.

- Zapomnieć o tym? – John potrząsnął głową. – Jakim cudem mam zwyczajnie zapomnieć o czymś takim?

- John – Sherlock poczekał aż John podniesie na niego wzrok. Wziął w swoje dłonie ręce Johna i mocno je uścisnął, rzadkie jak na nich zjawisko. – Jestem tu. Jestem w domu. Jestem bezpieczny. Nic mi nie jest. Jesteśmy razem. Nic innego nie ma znaczenia. Wiem że cię to trapi, ale proszę cię, uwierz mi kiedy mówię, że nie powinieneś czuć winy ani wyrzutów sumienia za to, co się wydarzyło. Ja nie żałuję. I nigdy nie będę.

- Ale Sherlock-

- Żadnych 'ale'. Jestem _szczęśliwy_ Johnie. Może po raz pierwszy w życiu. Jeszcze tysiąc razy wpakowałbym się do tej jaskini, jeśli by to znaczyło, że tu wrócę. Zdarzyło się i koniec. Puśćmy to w niepamięć.

- Ja… spróbuję. Ale to może zająć trochę czasu.

- Ile tylko potrzebujesz – obiecał Sherlock. Pomyślał o tym, co planował oznajmić. Ogólny nastrój wieczoru przybrał bardziej ponury tor niż się tego spodziewał, ale stwierdził, że może to będzie sposób by oczyścić atmosferę. – Pójdź jutro do banku jak będziesz miał trochę wolnego czasu.

- Co? Po co?

- Są tam dokumenty, które musisz podpisać.

Czoło Johna się zmarszczyło. – Więc dlaczego dzwonili do ciebie? Mam sprawny telefon.

- Nie dzwonili do mnie. To ja dzwoniłem do nich.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo zamykam twoje konto.

- C-co? – Johnowi opadła szczęka. Sherlock powstrzymał uśmieszek.

- Mam powtórzyć?

- Nie, nie musisz cholera powtarzać! Co kurna rozumiesz przez zamykanie mojego konta?

- Myślałem że to dość oczywiste.

- Dokładnie wiesz do czego zmierzam. Nie siedź tak i nie bądź taki tajemniczy. Czemu kazałeś im zamknąć moje konto?

- Ponieważ zostałeś dodany do mojego. Nie ma potrzeby posiadania dwóch osobnych kont. Mniemam, że to raczej zbędne.

- Co zrobiłeś?

- No serio John, albo musisz iść zbadać słuch, albo opuściły cię dzisiaj twoje umiejętności percepcji.

- Och zamknij się! Dlaczego jestem dopisany do twojego konta?

- Mam wymienić powody?

- Tak! – Oczywista irytacja Johna zaczęła dziwić Sherlocka. Jemu wydawało się to prostą decyzją. Może to była jedna z tych sytuacji, która wymagała podświadomych odczuć, których po prostu nie rozumiał.

- W porządku, po pierwsze i tak żyjemy razem i razem płacimy podatki. Po drugie, kiedy otrzymuję jakąś rekompensatę za rozwiązanie sprawy, honorarium prawie zawsze jest wystawiane na moje nazwisko, co uznaję za dyskryminację biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś integralną częścią całego procesu. Po trzecie, koncepcja by jeden z nas płacił za obiad dla drugiego jest dość archaiczna, ale już rozdzielanie rachunków to niepotrzebna niedogodność. Po czwarte-

- Dobra, będzie tego, nie musisz wymieniać wszystkiego. – John przeczesał włosy dłonią i zorientował się, że nie pierwszy raz tego dnia modli się o cierpliwość. – Co było powodem?

- To tylko kwestia, która zwróciła moją uwagę i postanowiłem ją naprawić. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak cię to bulwersuje.

- Zwykle ludzie nie zamykają od tak cudzych konto bankowych Sherlocku.

- Jest jakiś powód, dla którego nie chcesz wspólnego konta?

- Cóż… nie. Po prostu to dość ważna decyzja. Taka… którą podjęła by para.

- Mieszkamy razem, pracujemy razem, kochamy się i jesteśmy oddani jeden drugiemu. Co jeszcze trzeba wziąć pod uwagę?

- Nie mówię, że to głupi pomysł. Ale to duży krok, wiesz? Jakby potwierdzenie związku.

- Porównujesz wspólne konto do małżeństwa? – Sherlock ostrożnie przyglądał się Johnowi starając się wyczytać o czym konkretnie doktor myślał.

- Co? Nie! W zasadzie coś w tym stylu.

- Myślisz, że wspólne konto powinno być następstwem małżeństwa?

- NIE! Nie o to mi-

- Jeżeli znowu starasz się użyć tej sztuczki z odwrotną psychologią, to nie musisz marnować swojego czasu. – Od niechcenia wzruszył ramionami. – Jeśli chcesz żebym się oświadczył wystarczy powiedzieć. Chociaż nie sądzę by miało znaczenie, który z nas się oświadczy.

- Ty- co? Chwila! Czy właśnie mnie zapytałeś czy za ciebie wyjdę?

- Widzisz? I znowu ta psychologia. Naprawdę nie rozumiem powodu by ją stosować. Masz całkowite pozwolenie by samemu dokonać oświadczyn.

- Zaraz, nie, stop. Poczekaj chwilę. – John uniósł ręce. Sherlock grzecznie czekał. – Przewińmy konwersację o minutę do tyłu, zanim w ogóle próbowałem ogarniać obecny rozwój rozmowy. Konta bankowe.

- Tak. Dodałem cię do mojego i zlikwidowałem twoje. Musisz tylko pójść do banku i podpisać papiery.

- A uczyniłeś to ponieważ…

- Głównie przez wygodę, chociaż, jak mi to wytknąłeś, ma to również znaczenie uczuciowe. – Sherlock przerwał na chwilę. – Czy to jakiś problem?

John wziął głęboki wdech. – Nie. W porządku. Jak zawsze twoje rozumowanie jest bardzo rozsądne. Jutro pójdę do banku i podpiszę dokumenty.

- Dobrze. – Sherlock skinął głową i ot kontynuował swój posiłek. Johnowi chciało się śmiać na całe gardło. Tylko Sherlock mógł poruszyć temat małżeństwa, po czym konsumować obiad jak gdyby było to codzienne zjawisko.

- Skoro już to omówiliśmy, wróćmy do tematu małżeństwa.

- Tak?

- Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie wspominałeś.

- Ty też nie. To znaczy aż do teraz.

- Ja nie- John przerwał wiedząc, że wykłócanie się nie miało sensu. – W porządku. Dobra. Żaden z nas nie podjął tego tematu.

- I?

- Cóż, nawet nie wiem jakie są twoje odczucia w tej kwestii.

- Względem małżeństwa jako instytucji, małżeństwa osób tej samej płci czy konkretnie naszego małżeństwa?

- Względem… wszystkich trzech chyba.

Sherlock odłożył widelec i przyglądał się Johnowi starając się go przejrzeć. Zauważył tego ranka, że John rozsmarował trochę za grubą warstwę masła na toście. Jak również to, że jego poduszka od dwóch dni domagała się wyprania. Zarówno fakt, że John użył elektrycznej maszynki do golenia zamiast zwykłej nie umknął jego uwadze. Ale absolutnie nie potrafił dojrzeć jego myśli. Nie potrafił wydedukować odpowiedzi jakich John oczekiwał.

- Niekoniecznie jestem przeciwko małżeństwu jako instytucji. Akceptuję i rozumiem jego znaczenie dla par, jak również jego konieczność w społeczeństwie. Mimo że dla mnie to pojęcie jest nieco staroświeckie i często nadużywane, myślę że jego ogólne efekty są bardziej pozytywne niż negatywne. Co do małżeństwa osób tej samej płci, jestem zdania, że jeśli pary są odrzucane tylko ze względu na taki a nie inny charakter relacji, to cała instytucja powinna być unieważniona. Takie związki nie są większą kpiną z małżeństwa niż ci idioci, którzy rozwodzą się już po paru dniach czy miesiącach od zawarcia związku. Dla mnie ci, którzy są przeciw to dewoci, ludzie zdezinformowani lub fanatycy religijni.

John byłby zszokowany do głębi po usłyszeniu oświadczenia Sherlocka, gdyby nie to, że wyraził podobną opinię, kiedy ogólnie omawiali związki tej samej płci.

- Co do mojego podejścia względem naszego ewentualnego małżeństwa, to szczerze mówiąc jest mi to dość obojętne.

- To znaczy?

- Nie sądzę, żeby było takie konieczne, ale też nie mam nic przeciwko.

- Więc ci nie zależy.

- Tego nie powiedziałem – Sherlock powiedział ostrożnie. – Dla każdej pary to sprawa wielkiej wagi. Co mam na myśli to to, że już i tak jesteśmy sobie oddani pod każdym względem, który uznaję za konieczny dla mojej osobistej wygody. Jeżeli jednak jest to krok, który chcesz wykonać by uczynić te zobowiązania oficjalnymi i legalnymi, zaszczytem byłoby dla mnie wejść z tobą w taki układ.

John obserwował Sherlocka. Jakoś nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Może czegoś o archaicznych, bezcelowych rytuałach, niepotrzebnych i przedawnionych pomysłach o monogamii… czegoś w tym stylu. Ale jego wyznanie, że byłby 'zaszczycony', gdyby wyszedł za Johna… Wywołało ciepłe uczucie w jego piersi.

- Myślę, że teraz był by właściwy moment, żebyś ty wyjawił swoje zdanie na ten temat, zamiast gapić się na mnie tym enigmatycznym spojrzeniem. – Sherlock zaczął się nieco wiercić w swoim miejscu i John zauważył, że detektyw był nieswój! Był zaniepokojony tym, co John może powiedzieć? Co by pomyślał?

- Cóż, zgadzam się we wszystkim. To znaczy ogólnie co do małżeństwa i związków par tej samej płci.

- A odnośnie nas?

John nie mógł powstrzymać małego uśmieszku. Sherlock _był_ zdenerwowany. To było nowe doświadczenie. – Co się tyczy nas to myślę, że… jestem za.

Sherlock wypuścił powietrze z płuc nie zdając sobie sprawy, że tak długo je wstrzymywał. Zaraz się zbeształ za to, że pozwolił by zapanowały nad nim emocje z powodu tak nieważnej sprawy. Już powiedział, że był bardzo zadowolony z obecnego stanu ich związku. Nie potrzebował więcej obietnic ani przysiąg od swojego partnera. Mimo to, fakt że _John _tego chciał był pocieszający.

- Więc. W takim razie się oświadczasz?

- Och nie. Myślę, że ty już to zrobiłeś. – John uśmiechnął się.

- Co? Chyba bym o tym pamiętał Johnie. – Sherlock patrzał na niego z udawanym oburzeniem.

- Sam to powiedziałeś! Powiedziałeś, że byłbyś zaszczycony móc za mnie wyjść gdybym tylko zechciał . Jak na mój gust, to były oświadczyny.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami. – Ty i twoja odwrócona psychologia.

- Niezbyt romantyczne oświadczyny, prawda? Nie, nie sądzę by to był twój najlepszy wyczyn – John się droczył.

- Mój nie najlepszy- Sherlock zawarczał i zgrzytnął zębami. Cholera by go wzięła, gdyby pozwolił by oskarżano go o niedbałość w zakresie romantyzmu, szczególnie kiedy chodziło o Johna. Wstał i odmaszerował od stolika. John patrzał za nim nieco zmartwiony, że mógł się posunąć trochę za daleko z tym żartem. Wstawał by podążyć za Sherlockiem kiedy zobaczył, jak ten się zatrzymuje i po cichu mówił coś szybko do Angela. Gospodarz wyszczerzył zęby, po czym obaj przeszli do pomieszczenia na tyłach. John nie miał pojęcia co Sherlock zamierzał, ale przypuszczał, że będzie to bezlitosna zemsta za podpuszczanie go. Sherlock nieczęsto przejmował się czymś takim, ale już raz sprowokowany mógł być porażająco przebiegły.

Parę minut później Sherlock wrócił z Angelem idącym tuż za nim. Bez słowa podeszli do stolika, na którym Angelo postawił zapaloną świeczkę i pokazał Johnowi uniesione w górę kciuki. Sherlock stał trochę sztywno, nadal nic nie mówiąc. Jak tylko John chciał go zapytać o co chodzi, Sherlock przyklęknął na jedno kolano i z wewnętrznej kieszeni wyjął małe czarne pudełko.

- Sherlock-

- Przez całe lata byłeś moim towarzyszem – Sherlock zaczął poważnie. – I jak dotąd dzielenie z tobą życia było dla mnie ogromnym przywilejem. Jesteś moim partnerem, pod wszystkimi względami, i przez to nie wyobrażam sobie szczęśliwszego człowieka ode mnie. Jesteś świadom moich uczuć i szczególnego oddania dla ciebie. Ale teraz chcę, by to oddanie było znane całemu światu. Johnie Hamishu Watsonie, czy zrobisz mi ten zaszczyt i wyjdziesz za mnie? – Otworzył pudełko, w środku którego znajdowało się małe srebrne kółeczko. Kompletnie opanowany czekał, kiedy John najpierw wpatrywał się w niego, potem na zastępczy pierścionek. Przeszył go niepokój. John powiedział przed chwilą, że oświadczyny nie były zbyt romantyczne. Ale czy z kolei teraz nie przesadził? – Czy zrobiłem coś niewłaściwie? – Wyszeptał.

John zamrugał by powstrzymać łzy i się roześmiał. – Nie Sherlocku, zrobiłeś to perfekcyjnie. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tak, wyjdę za ciebie idioto. – Sherlock zorientował się, że sam się szczerzy. John przyciągnął Sherlocka ku sobie i mocno go przytulił. Kiedy w końcu zluzowali uścisk i Sherlock zajął swoje miejsce, zorientowali się, ze ludzie w restauracji się śmiali i klaskali. Sherlock odchrząknął i rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Właśnie się zorientowałem, że dokonałem bardzo publicznego okazania uczuć Johnie.

- Tak, przyznaję, że tak było w istocie.

- Przepraszam jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób wprawiło cię to w zakłopotanie.

- Pieprzyć tłum. I pieprzyć nasze zwykłe opinie o publicznym okazywaniu uczuć. – Przyciągnął Sherlocka do siebie chwytając go za fraki i złożył głęboki palący pocałunek na jego ustach. Zaskoczony detektyw przez chwilę był całkiem nieruchomy. Ale zaraz poddał się pocałunkowi, palcami przeczesując włosy Johna i przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Kiedy przerwali brakowało im tchu i prawie dyszeli pożądania. – Czy… - John starał się złapać oddech. – Czy masz ochotę na deser?

W odpowiedzi Sherlock podniósł rękę Johna, odwrócił ją dłonią do góry i złożył na jego nadgarstku bardzo powolny, bardzo rozmyślny, niespieszny pocałunek. Reakcja Johna była natychmiastowa. Jego oczy zaszły mgłą, puls przyspieszył, a skóra się zarumieniła.

- W takim razie ominiemy deser – powiedział słabo. – Myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić do mieszkania. Dziś zapowiada się wyjątkowa noc.

- Z tobą, mój drogi doktorze Watsonie, czy mogłaby być inna?

* * *

**Od autorki c.d.:** Eeek! Podobało się Wam? – ehhh – Kocham szczęśliwe zakończenia. To wszystko ludziska. Dzięki za czytanie. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało!


End file.
